Within a Second Glance
by Akai Hokori
Summary: What if Tamahome died instead of Nuriko? Would Miaka find happiness with another? The story begins from Episode 30. Hope you Enjoy!
1. On the Way to Hokkan Koku

I guess this is the part where I say that the FY Characters are not mine, but the wonderfully talented Watase Yuu.

Summary: Nuriko/Miaka Pairing. What if Tamahome died in place of Nuriko? Would Miaka find happiness with another? This setting will

begin with Episode 30. Enjoy!

**Within a Seconds Glance**

**On the way to Hokkan Koku:**

Keisuke slowly puts down the book and inhales a few deep breaths. After reading about Tamahome's family being brutally slaughtered by

Seiryuu Seishi, Suboshi, he decided to take a short break before reading any further. After a few minutes' pass, he picked up from where

he left off...

The six Suzaku Seishi and their miko boarded the ship and waved goodbye to their friend and fellow seishi, and emperor Hotohori. As

Hotohori turns to return to his palace, one of his advisers asked him about the toy bear in his arms. He smiled and said that it was a

present from Suzaku no miko.

Out on the ship's deck Miaka looks out into the distance, her mind rushes to her best friend and now enemy, Yui. "Yui…" she sighed. As

she thought this the Suzaku seishi all stood there in silence not knowing how to break the awkward silence all the while overlooking the

sea. That is until, "TAMA-CHAN! Why the long face? Did Miaka reject your moves on her?" Tasuki smiled and gives Tamahome a

noogie. After Tamahome heard just what was said he quickly grabbed Tasuki and held him over the crashing water. "What was that

Tasuki-kun? He grinned evilly. Tasuki not knowing what happened, "huh? AHHHHHHHHHHH let me down! Let me down!"

Tamahome's eye glinted with mirth, "So you want me to put u down?" He slowly lowered his arm down. "AHHHHH NOOOOOO! Put

me down on the ship you #$#$# $#$# I'm gonna die!" The entire group then finally bursts out laughing and soon the silence was lifted.

Miaka smiled warmly at Tasuki, and silently whispered, "Thank you Tasuki…" before she left to go back inside the ship.

* * *

Miaka continued to wander the ship, her mind flashing back to the day that fateful day… "Tamahome… "She sighed. Her vision clouding

in remembrance as she closes her eyes tight.

_Their smiling faces turned into pure shock, stopping dead in their tracks. Inside, the entire house was stained with blood, _

_Tamahome's family's lay dead on the floor in every inch of the house, with Yuiren barely holding onto the small light that kept _

_her alive. After telling her brother what happened she breathed her last breath, her hand falling limp in her brother's hand and _

_died._ Opening her eyes again, her mind questions, "How can someone be so cruel to be able to kill an innocent girl, who was barely 10

years old? How could Suboshi… Yui, let this happen to innocent people?" Tamahome… she breathed, this is all my fault! If it wasn't for

me Yui wouldn't have been here suffering, if it wasn't for me, your family would've been alive and well! She begins to scream in her head!

Just as she felt tears beginning to cloud her eyes, she heard soft foot steps approaching her. Slowly she turned towards the sound, and

immediately she saw kind, violet eyes staring at her with concern. "Nuriko..." she whispered, not noticing that her body was already

slumped to the floor.

* * *

The wind gently wafted the sails of the ship with the sun shining brightly down on the ship that glided across the sea. Nuriko Stood with his

arms folded, facing the wind in silence. The wind felt cool on his face as his violet hair flew in the sea breeze. For the most part of the trip,

everyone remained cheerful. Chichiri navigated the ship while having a conversation with Chiriko, Mitsukake smiling gently at them.

Glancing at the opposite side of him, he watched Tasuki and Tamahome fighting. He smiled; he was glad that Tasuki was there to help

lighten the mood for everyone, especially Tamahome. "Nuriko, where's Miaka-chan no da? I haven't seen her up here for a while no da."

The blue haired monk looked at him while looking around for Miaka. Funny, Nuriko thought, he saw her out here a moment ago. With a

quick smile, he got up from where he was staring out at sea. "I'll go see where she is," he said to Chichiri and headed into the ship.

Nuriko first went into her room to see if she was there. Stopping in front of her door he knocked to see if she was there, and waited.

After a fewmore minutes he turned the door slowly and peered inside. She wasn't there. After looking in every room of the ship, he went

into the hallway. There at the end of the hallway he found her slumped figure on the floor. He couldn't help but worry at her fragile figure,

so with a few quick flicks to rid the violet locks over his eyes he slowly approached her. Slowing to stop in front of her, Miaka turned to

look at him, his face instantly filled with concern; he quickened his steps until he was next to her. "Miaka are u alright?" Nuriko asked. He

tried to smile for her. She looked at him then dove into his arms, and sobbed into his chest. Nuriko held her, and then later, took her back

to her room.

After a good period of time passed, Miaka stopped crying, "Nuriko, it's all my fault! Because of me, innocent people die!" He

looked at her with kind eyes; he couldn't bear seeing his miko so upset. Nuriko then grabbed Miaka and held her in his arms, "Miaka,

itwasn't your fault, and if you weren't here, who would save Konan Koku from destruction and who would give us the warm light of hope

that is with us? Miaka, I am honored and proud to be serving you, Suzaku no miko." Miaka dried the remaining tears and smiled brightly

at Nuriko, "Thank you…Nuriko… for cheering me up." Nuriko blushed faintly but then hugged her. "Let's go join the others, he said

warmly. Miaka nodded and smiled. "Com'on Nuriko!" She got up and ran outside to join Tamahome. Nuriko watched her leave,

"Miaka…" he begins to blush as he remembered her warm smile. Nuriko's heart beat a bit faster than usual, he noticed and closed his

eyes; somewhere in his heart he felt warm and smiled; his blush still faintly visible. He joined Tasuki, Tamahome and Miaka on the deck.

* * *

Ok, thats the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. Comments would be appreciated, since I really dont know if my writing is good or not. 


	2. A Choice, to Stay or Return

Disclaimers: Once again the FY characters are not mine, but owned by the wonderfully talented Watase Yuu.

**A Choice, to Stay or Return:**

After hearing a few rustling noises Tetsuya goes back to where Keisuke was reading and pulled out a few of the Shijin Ten chi sho

documents from the shelves. "Keisuke, we need to get both Yui and Miaka out of this book before they summon Seiryuu or Suzaku! He

exclaimed. He hurried over to Keisuke, "According to these old texts…" giving Keisuke the documents, "if either of them successfully

summons their gods, they will be consumed by the gods when making their wishes!" Keisuke paled, "WHAT! We have to get those girls

out of there!" Just then, he found a single strand of hair in one of the pages. He took the strand of hair and said only one thing, "Miaka!"

Inside the book:

"MIAKA!" the sky boomed out loud. Everyone looked up at the sky and wondered what that was, then Miaka smiled and yelled to the

sky, "Oniichan!"

Real World:

Keisuke couldn't believe what he was reading in the book! He slowly read the paragraph that states that Suzaku no miko heard a voice in

the sky! As Tetsuya witnesses this he made the conclusion that Miaka's hair was a connection to both worlds! Keisuke looked at the

strand of hair then read the line after Tetsuya's statement. Keisuke and Tetsuya both yelled out, "Miaka! Are you alright?"

Inside the book:

"I'm alright, but how are you talking to me?" Just then she heard both Tetsuya and her brother yelling about how her hair was the source

of their communication. Just then the booming voice was heard from the sky again. "Miaka! You have to get out of the book right now! If

you call Suzaku when u retrieve the two shinzahos you will be consumed by Suzaku! After the voice stopped Tasuki panicked, "Miaka

this is #$#$# weird! How the #$#$ are you doing that!" Everyone else looked to Miaka for an explanation. Miaka looked from face to

face; she could tell that everyone was just as confused, shocked and worried as she was. But then she was interrupted again. "Miaka!

You have to leave the book now!" then dead silence hung in the air.

But I can't leave yet; she thought silently, I have to fulfill my promise to the people here! I can't just leave them! Miaka gave one final nod

to herself, and prepared her to answer…

* * *

What happened next made everyone stare at her in astonished awe. She plucked several hairs from her head, "Tasuki, can you please

burn these?" She asked. "Are you sure Miaka?" He asked. With one final nod from Miaka, Tasuki raised his tessen, "Rekka..." then

quietly "Shiien..." and burnt the hairs. "I made a promise to all of you and Konan Koku that I will Summon Suzaku to save you all…" she

smiled at her seishi, "I'm going to stay with you all." Everyone just stood silent not knowing what to say, until Tamahome picked Miaka

and lifted her high in the air before he brought her down for a tight embrace. The rest of the seishi looked on with pride for their miko, as

they all gathered around her to hug her. Afterwards they all returned to whatever they were doing before. Off in the corner, Nuriko

couldn't believe what Miaka had done. _She could've gone home, but instead she stayed for us, for our world_…he smiled. He was so

proud to be serving her, and at that he chuckled. _It was so long ago that I used to hate her;_ he closed his eyes and smiled. _It was so _

_long ago that I used to be jealous of her, and never would've looked at her as a friend, much less accepted being her seishi. _

_When I first saw her I thought of her as nothing but a spoiled cry baby who was both stupid and gluttonous…_ he slowly grinned,

_but now I can't think of a better miko than her. Just as he thought this his heart begins to beat faster. Well this is different,_ he

thought, but ignored it like it was nothing and went over to assist Tasuki's teasing of Tamahome.

* * *

Now isn't this getting interesting? As you can see Miaka still loves Tamahome very much... however another seems to develope 

feelings for her as well... Hope you liked it! Now, On With The Next Scene!


	3. Storms and Remembrance

Disclaimers: Once again the FY characters are not mine, but owned by the wonderfully talented Watase Yuu.

**Storms and Remembrance**

As the suzaku seishi and their miko enjoy the tranquility of the sea, the sky suddenly becomes cloudy and black. "This is not a normal

storm! Everyone hold on tight! Chichiri says in a serious tone, as he takes his mask off and stared out into the storm clouds. The wind

picked up as the waves became more violent, rocking the ship until suddenly one rogue wave carried Tasuki into the sea. "Tasuki hold

on!" Miaka screamed and dove head first into the water. After a few seconds, Tamahome dove in and held onto both Tasuki and Miaka;

since Miaka didn't know how to swim, but still jumped to try to save Tasuki anyways. As the rest of the seishi cried out for them to stay

still, Nuriko Mitsukake and Chiriko held on to a rope, trying to get to the three in the water. "Tasuki, go up first!" yelled Tamahome. With

a quick nod Tasuki began to climb the rope that was held on by Nuriko and the others; just as he reached the top, another wave crashed

into the ship knocking Nuriko into the water. With a silly smile he said, "Hello." Tamahome looked over, "Nuriko you too!" then he

looked around for Tasuki. "Tasuki where are you!" He shouted into the storm, and then he found him tangled up in the mast lining. The

sky thundered loudly, which brought the three in the water to realize that they have to get out of the water or they will be electrocuted.

Chichiri all the while still held his ground steering the ship, "We can't get to them! The waves are too strong!" And with that the three

drifted far away from the ship. The last thing they heard was the remaining seishi on the ship crying out their names before they lost sight of

them.

* * *

The skies became lit with the veins of lightning. Chiriko and Mitsukake searched frantically over the sides for any sign of the three, but as 

the winds increased the storm became increasingly more severe. Wind blew rapidly in all directions further enraging the sea waves, the

three drifted further out into the sea. Just then Nuriko, Miaka, and Tamahome suddenly saw a flash of lightning, which thankfully lit up their

surroundings allowing them to spot a nearby Giant rock. With another flash in the sky the trio swam harder and harder, desperate to get to

the rock. As they neared the rock closer and closer they finally reached it and all tried to pull themselves out of the water. Nuriko got up

first and held out his hand. "Come on! "He yelled. "Miaka get up on the rock!" Tamahome yelled, desperate to save her, he jumped back

into the water and pushed Miaka up on to the rock. As soon as Miaka was safe on the rock, he tried to climb back on the rock however,

suddenly a huge flash lit up the water's surface striking Tamahome. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed then afterwards he fainted.

"Tamahome!" Miaka screamed. Nuriko grabbed on to his arm and yelled. "BAKA!" and dragged him out of the water, he and Miaka

both went into the rock cave dragging Tamahome along.

* * *

Miaka and Nuriko quickly looked around their surroundings, at first glance it seemed like a sheltered fishing rock, and with that Nuriko 

quickly built a fire to warm Tamahome and Miaka up. After having the fire set Nuriko laid Tamahome next to the fire. "Miaka you have to

get out of those wet clothes or you'll catch a cold!" he said. Miaka suddenly turning bright red stuttered "Wwwhat! I can't strip in front of

you!" Her cheeks flaming at the mere thought about taking her clothes off in front of him. "Miaka, you have to or you'll catch a cold!

Holding his hands on his hips, "Miaka this is not an option just take them off so I can dry them!" Nuriko came closer to her, feeling

frustrated he sighed. "Miaka…" She looked like a ripe cherry, "No! I can't I..I…" but didn't get to finish since Nuriko was on top of her

and quickly stripped her down to her underwear." Miaka even redder than before was mortified, "No! No! Echi! Skebe! hentai!' Nuriko

half covered his left ear and set her clothes next to the fire, half heartedly nodded, " Hai… hai," all the while looking bored as he begins to

lift his shirt off in the corner. Miaka noticing this, quickly turned around blushing furiously. _That's right Nuriko is a boy…_ as she covered

her bra with her arms, still turned around. Nuriko finished taking Tamahome's shirt off, notices Miaka glancing over but then quickly turns

fully around, her cheeks blushing. Nuriko then grins and crawls over to Miaka. "What Miaka? Are you that shy of me?" He stops.

"Wwhat! I didn't say anything.!" She squeaked. " Oh well…my advances didn't work for Hotohori-sama so maybe I should just switch

gears… and go back to chasing girls…" he said as he held Miaka's chin with his hand. Then gently he turned Miaka's head over to him to

close in the gap between them. Miaka's heart raced from shock, while blushing almost crimson as he came in closer… Just as he looked

into her eyes his heart began to race, he felt a faint blush rise to his cheeks; he was hypnotized by her hazel pools. Several moments he

held her in position, he continued to blush deeper as he thought, _I wonder what it would be like… _as he stared at her parted lips_…if.. I _

_was to…_ and found it hard to breathe; he finally pushed those thoughts from his mind and did the only thing he could do… "Hahahahaa!

You fell for it! You actually fell for it!" He held in his sides from his laughter, meanwhile Miaka just blinked dumbfounded until she realized

that this was a joke! Her face turned angry, "NURIKO!" While her face still red from the encounter. "HAHAHA!" Nuriko laughed even

harder, until he heard the awakening moans of the idiot, Tamahome. Miaka happily went over to his side, "Tamahome!" she smiled. He

opened his eyes and rose to meet hers and smiled, "Miaka..." but as soon as he did, he was quickly grabbed by the collar by a very angry

Nuriko! "YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Tamahome was almost in tears from the sight of Nuriko's anger. "Whaat!" He backed away slightly,

but Nuriko still held him in place. "What do you mean what!" then dropped him on the ground. "Any normal human would've been dead

by now from that shock! What the hell were you thinking, diving in and getting hit by lightning!" He fumed. "…I can't help it…" he heard

him say, "I've lost so many people that I loved that I couldn't afford to risk another from dying." Tamahome responded in a low sad

voice. Nuriko folding his arms, scoffed, "I know what you mean, even though you are sometimes too drastic with your actions sometimes,

especially when it comes to Miaka." He turned his head to the side, remembering his sister's tragic accident…

* * *

"Miaka! Tamahome! Nuriko!" the remaining seishi calls out into the storm. Just then Chichiri comes out of his concentration, "I think I can 

feel Miaka's chi, so I think they are alright no da." He then begins to steer the ship towards her chi.

"_When I was little, I had a cute little sister, her name was Korin."_ Nuriko began. _"My real name was Ruuyen…" _he smiled and

continued_. " She and I looked identical to each other and we were always together… I loved her so much." _Nuriko closed his eyes

_"But one day I was heading to the market place alone and unaware that my little sister was following me… until,…'Ryuuen!' _

_She'd called to me. I turned around to call to her back; but as I was about to, I saw an out of control horse and carriage sped by _

_me …then my sister was run over... Everything just happened so fast… After her funeral, I refused to believe that Korin was _

_gone. So that exact same day, I went into my sister's room and put her clothes and makeup on; 'From today forth I will live as _

_you Korin.' From that day on I decided to live as Korin forever…"_He finished then opened his eyes again. Miaka and Tamahome

stared at Nuriko until, "So that is why you cross-dress?" Miaka asked. "So that's why you act gay?" Tamahome asked afterwards.

Nuriko decked Tamahome for his comment. Tamahome went flying into the wall, making a loud thud sound. Nuriko then turned back to

Miaka, "But I think that maybe its time for me to stop being Korin." Just as Miaka was about to say something a loud crash was heard

from outside, that soon cracked the rock wall. "Common we have to get out of here and back to the ship!" Tamahome said, and all three

quickly dressed and went back out into the thundering storm.

* * *

Outside the cave they heard rapid lightning bolts shooting down onto the water near the big rock they were staying on. "We have to stay 

on this rock until the rest can find us!" Nuriko yelled to the two. After another bolt hit the back end of the rock, the walls began to crack

flooding the inside with water! Nuriko then held a rock over the entrance and held it there but as he did this the big rock they were

standing on suddenly quaked and sent both Tamahome and Miaka into the water! "Miaka! Tamahome!" He screamed while holding the

rock in place. Just then the water lit up and struck both Miaka and Tamahome! "AHHHHHHH!" they screamed. Nuriko then held the

rock in place with his back while stretching to grab their hands to pull them out of the water. "Nuriko forget about us, save yourself!"

Tamahome yelled while holding Miaka to him. Nuriko then struggled to hold on to them, anger shown on his face, "What the hell are you

talking about! I can't let you both die! That's not an option for me!" Suddenly the bracelets on Nuriko's wrists gave out a red light, and

transformed them into iron gauntlets! Nuriko then grinned; feeling his strength increase lifted both Tamahome and Miaka out of the water

and onto the rock. He then secured the rock tightly over the cave entrance, then instantly the iron gauntlets returned into bracelets. Nuriko

examines his bracelets, "It must be Taiitsukun's power," he stated quietly. When they all finally gaze out into the distance they spot their

ship heading their way, and soon the ship arrived, they boarded back onto the ship.

* * *

Echi, Skebe, Hentai Pervert. 

Oniichan Older Brother.

Koku Country.

Maachi City.

Tessen Diamond Fan.

Baka Idiot. (There are OTHER words to take place of Idiot but not right now... I'll let you guess when the other meanings are meant.)

Ummmm, Meow? ;; I appologize but i have no idea what I'm suppose to leave on the very bottom of this page... But things are starting

to look new to Nuriko isn't it? And of course Miaka is as oblivious as anything, but we'll see how it goes.

Now, on with the next scene!


	4. Soi Vs Miaka

Disclaimer: Dammit, I hate writing the same thing so... the characters are very fictional, but they are not mine, but Watase Yuu... There, something different.

**Soi vs. Miaka:**

After they were all safe on board, Tamahome and Tasuki got into another brotherly brawl while the other's laughed at their never-ending

bickering. As she glanced over, Miaka spotted Nuriko far off to the side and went over to him. "Nuriko, thank you for saving both

Tamahome and my life," she smiled. Nuriko for the first time felt embarrassed, his blush rising now to his cheeks that were very visible to

the eye. "Well I figured that I'd show you that I can be just as useful as Tamahome or Tasuki can be…" Still blushing, he looked into her

eyes. _God, she is beautiful…_ Miaka noticing his blush grinned widely. "Nuriko did I embarrass you?" She poked him in the side. Nuriko

then scoffs, still red faced, "Me embarrassed, of… of course not!" Miaka then laughed and launched herself into Nuriko's arms and gave

him a warm hug of thanks. Nuriko just stood there, red faced holding her to him. He then smiled thinking… _Miaka…_

* * *

All of a sudden, the ship was pushed right into a huge boulder by the raging waves, where Seiryuu seishi Soi was waiting for them. "I can't

stop the ship no da! We are going to crash no da!" The impact of the ship hitting the boulder made everyone stumble for stability. Miaka

flew out of Nuriko's arms as she hit the floor hard. "Miaka!" Tamahome yelled and was running towards her but then stopped. "I can't

move! Miaka!" The other's also felt like they couldn't move either! They all struggled to break free from some invisible hold; suddenly, a

cloaked figure landed in the center of the deck. "Hmhmm hmm," she laughed cruelly. "Suzaku no Miko, I've come to destroy you! I am

Seiryuu seishi, Soi." And with that she sent lightning bolts in Miaka's direction! "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Miaka cried as she dodged every last

one. Chichiri still struggled with the force binding him there, "I can't break free no da!" Tasuki, and Tamahome were now desperately

trying to fight off the force but nothing budged! "Run Miaka!" Nuriko cried! Soi then laughed over the advice, "Run? Like I'll let her!"

And with that she started sending more Lighting bolts at her. "Kyaaa!" Miaka cried somehow dodging them again. Soi was getting

irritated, "You are so stubborn!" Sending another ray of bolts in her direction, Miaka then stopped and grabbed Hotohori's sword that

she carried with her. "I'll show you that I can fight you!" Miaka raised her sword up high, but then "BAKA the sword is made of steel! It

will conduct the lightning right into to you!" Nuriko screamed! "Hmph, it's over Suzaku no miko." and sent one giant ball of lightning

energy straight at her.

* * *

What happened next was next to amazing, the sword glowed red as the lightning hit, the sword absorbed the energy

and with that Miaka flung the ball of energy right back at Soi. "Direct hit Miaka! Cried Tasuki. Soi then landed on the deck, weakened by

her own lightning, she fled the ship and out of sight. "Miaka!" Everyone shouted, happy that she had won against Soi. The force was lifted

and with that everyone ran towards Miaka, Tamahome launching himself right on her. "Did you see me Tamahome I defeated Soi all on

my own!" she squealed. "Bakayarou! Never pull that kind of stunt again! God I thought I had lost you!" He held her tight against him.

Nuriko was also thinking the same thing as well, but he was glad that Miaka was alright. He watched Tamahome embrace Miaka tightly.

He then felt it… jealousy. Somewhere inside his heart Nuriko felt irritated at the sight of him holding Miaka. _What's wrong with me? _

_Why am I suddenly jealous of Tama-chan? They always embrace…and it never bothered me before… so why am I bothered by it _

_now? _Nuriko shook his head ridding his thoughts and smiled to Miaka and Tamahome, grabbing her in one swift move hugged Miaka.

"I'm so happy that you're alright!" Miaka then beamed, "Did you see me Nuriko! I beat Soi!" he laughed at her, "Yeah Miaka you did

great out there! That sword must've absorbed the lightning." Miaka looked back at the sword, "Hotohori lent me his sword. He said that

he wanted me to take it in place of him..." _Thank you Hotohori,_ she thought. She then stared at the giant boulder in front of her, "Look!"

She pointed to the boulder slowly cracking. Everyone then watched as the boulder slowly broke away, revealing their destination,

Hokkan Koku. "We made it!" cried Miaka.

* * *

Ok so what did you think? Better? Worse? For sickness and in health till death do you part? Meh whatever, send me a line. So is it just

me or is Nuriko in... nahhhhh could it be? We'll see.

On with the next scene!


	5. Run Away Horse, and a Promise

Disclaimer: It's a bore in this world so my little nipples are flying to France... oh and FY characters are not mine, but Watase Yuu.

**Run Away Horse, and a Promise under the Stars:**

Shortly after getting off the ship, they realized the great temperature differences of Konan to Hokkan Koku. "Wow, it's really cold here. I

guess it's the opposite of Konan Koku," she shivered. "Tasuki warm me up with your tessen." Nuriko begged. "What the hell! I'm not

going to waste the tessen on petty things like that! Tasuki shouted. But then gave in to Nuriko's request and warmed the tessen for him.

Walking further into the country, they suddenly heard a horse whinny. "HELP ME!" a little boy cried, "I can't stop this horse! Mommy!"

Miaka gasped, while Tamahome raced toward the horse. He ran closer to the horse until he was able to grab the reins. The boy felt the

horse slowing down, glancing around he spots the man with teal hair holding onto the horse's reins. "Are you alright?" he asked. The boy

quickly hopped off the horse and thanked him. Shortly after the rest of the Suzaku seishi caught up with them. "Hey Tama you alright?"

Tasuki asked. "Yeah, but we should get this kid back to his house," and with that he took the horse's reins and crouched down next to

the boy. So where do you live? We can take u back home, Tamahome smiled warmly. The boy smiled back and led them back to his

house.

* * *

That night, they were offered to stay in thanks for Tamahome's rescue of her son. After the house finished dinner, the family invited the

village elders to come and speak to their saviors about the Shinzaho in Hokkan….

After their meeting with the elders they were all about to leave. Out of the blue Tamahome asked them about whether their miko went

back to her world after summoning Genbu…

Before heading to bed the Suzaku seishi were all enjoying their time outside, except Chiriko and Mitsukake who were both inside. She

saw Tasuki slumped on the ground, looking irritated. "Tasuki what's wrong?" Miaka asked. "Nothing no da, he was just trying to play

with the boy too but then the boy said that Tasuki had a scary face." Chichiri laughed. "What part of my face is scary huh!" Tasuki

demanded while turning to face them, his face was all irritated and even scary. Miaka giggled, "Maybe the boy is right!" she joked. After

that Tasuki began shouting irritably. Miaka and Chichiri laughed again, then feeling something cover her she looked up to see Nuriko

wrapping a blanket around her. "You must be cold, here," he smiled. "Thanks Nuriko," Miaka smiled back, but then wondered, "Nuriko,

where is Tamahome?" She asked, while wrapping the blanket tightly around herself. "I think I saw him out back with the boy," he pointed.

Miaka then thanked Nuriko and ran off in search for Tamahome.

* * *

When Miaka arrived at the clearing, she spotted the two. Tamahome was instructing the boy not to be afraid of the horse and lifted him on

the horses back, and watched him ride the horse. Several minutes later Tamahome called the boy back. "I think that's enough riding for

today." he smiled. "Remember what I told you about not fearing the horse and I guarantee that u will be able to ride him better with ease."

Tamahome said. "Thank you Oniichan!" and ran back towards the house, his horse trailing behind him.

Wrapped in his own blanket, Nuriko quietly approached the clearing. There he hid from them while listening to their conversation taking

place. He was curious about what had happened to the two.

"Miaka… what do you plan to do after we summon Suzaku?" He waited silently. Miaka became speechless but then, "Ta…

Tamahome…" she begin to say. "Don't go! Don't go anywhere!" Tamahome interrupted, his eyes hidden from view. With one swift move

she was against his chest, "stay here…with me… with our friends." He said quietly. Miaka then nodded. "Its fine, I don't need to return to

my world… I'll stay with you and our friends forever… in this world!" The two then embraced as they sealed their promise with a kiss

under the stars…

Nuriko couldn't help feel the twinge of pain in his heart, _Miaka… she has Tama-chan…sigh... Why do I care if she's with him or not? _

_It has nothing to do with me, _he thought. _She's giving up so much of her life… I wonder if she'd ever look at me the way she looks_

_ at Tama-chan… sigh…This is stupid, you are only her friend, Nuriko… a friend. _ He felt the pain stab into his heart once more; will I

always just be a friend? He looked up towards the stars, "Suzaku is this…Am I…" He then quietly left the two and headed back to the

house.

* * *

So For today's news... FLASH! The power went out and i can't seem to remember where my shoes are! Aww Nuriko is so confused about his new feelings that its scaring him, but not to worry, theres more coming up as soon as the power starts up again so stay tuned! 

YAY POWER CAME BACK ON! After... an hour...


	6. The Beast, the Confrontation, the Heart

Disclaimer: WHEEEEEEE I'm naked! Oh wrong thing... ok then, Yuu Watase owns all the characters and this story is all from my own ideas. Enjoy.

**The Beast, the Confrontation, and the Heart:**

The next morning the family offered the seishi and Miaka fresh horses and winter long coats for their journey to Tolan Machi. The little

boy called out to Tamahome as he set off to leave. "Please come back someday and teach me more about horses," he said sadly.

Tamahome crouched down and smiled at the boy, "Sure I will! You just remember what I said and be a good boy," ruffling the boys hair

he turned to leave. Miaka happily exclaimed, "Now into Tolan Machi!" she yelled and with that they rode off heading towards the city of

Tolan, Tolan Machi.

Seiryuu team:

Yui and her seishi arrived in Tolan machi. Nakago then sends Ashitare to go and kill Suzaku no miko. All the while Yui and Suboshi set off

in search of any clues about Genbu's shinzahos in the city. After arriving, Ashitare begins to run after their trail. "Suzaku no miko…" he

growled.

They finally made it to the gates of Tolan Machi. As the Suzaku team were about to go in, they experience snow falling from the sky. The

seishi stopped to admire the snow, Nuriko held out his hand to gather a few in his hand, gazing in awe. Miaka then holds out her hands to

catch the snowflakes in her palms, "Wow snow, I remember in Tokyo there used to be lots of snow during the winter…" but then

stopped when she remembered her promise to Tamahome and then continued into the city.

* * *

"Well now that we are here no da, we should break up into teams to find any clues of the where about of the shinzahos no da," Chichiri 

suggested. After finishing her fourth plate of food, she asked, "So who's going with whom?" She looks at them. "Well since Chiriko is still

a child, he can go with me," Chichiri answered. "Then I'll go with Mitsukake." Tasuki stated. "Then Me and Miaka will stay together

then," he replied. "Which group are you going with Nuriko no da?" Chichiri asked, since he's the only one left. Nuriko thought for a

moment, "I think I'll go with Miaka and Tamahome," he smiled. "Someone has to substitute for Hotohori-sama," he said, but was soon

suggested the opposite. "I don't think you should go with them," smiling stupidly, "Nuriko you'll just get hit on, and draw attention to

yourselves, better stick with us," Tasuki replied cockily. Tamahome shrugged, "Yeah that's true, with two women with me, we'll most

likely get attacked by the city drunks" he sighed. Slamming his fist on the table, breaking it in half, "What is that suppose to mean! Even I

can be useful too you know!" He said angrily. "But Tama does have a point, Nuriko." Tasuki said. "You are just too pretty to pass for a

guy," he sniggered. Nuriko looked around the restaurant, and was angered when he saw that every eyes were on him! he quietly cursed,

irritated at Tasuki's comment, "Fine! Then I just have to make it so I don't look like a woman right!" He raised his voice. Quickly he

grabbed a knife and in one swipe, cut off his long hair. His hair then settled around the back of his neck, straightening out, while the long

braid was in his free hand, the knife held in the other. Miaka gasped, "Nuriko are…are you sure about this? You can't be a woman

anymore. Are you really ok with this?" Her eyes filled with concern. The rest of the seishi only stared at him in shock. "If we're going

against Seiryuu seishi, then I can't afford to act all prissy anymore." Nuriko smiled while looking at her, "Besides, I should stop living as

Korin, and start living my own life," looking at his long braided hair, he puts it in a small pouch.

"Alright then, everyone, here are a few flares that I bought, so if one of us find anything, we can alert the other groups," he said as he

passed out flares for each group. "Alright then lets set off!" everyone said. "Good luck and be careful everyone!" Miaka called back,

waving to them for the last time. With that said and done the Suzaku group split off in different directions.

* * *

Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko began their search, stopping anyone to question them about Genbu's shinzaho's where bouts. With 

Tamahome in the lead, and Nuriko and Miaka trailing after him they searched for hours, walking from place to place. As they neared the

city's monumental statue, Nuriko spots the beast on the statue. "Hey, isn't this a carving of Genbu?" He asked the two. Both Miaka and

Tamahome stared at the statue, "Yeah it is, but I can't read anything that it says on the bottom." Tamahome said, "The writings are

ancient," he sighed. "Do you think that we can find someone who can translate?" Miaka said as she looked at Nuriko questioningly.

Nuriko shrugged. Just as they were about to leave they overheard a strange young man, "If you want, my father can translate this statue's

writing for you. He knows the ancient writing," the man grinned. "I can take you to him if you like," he added with an even wider grin.

"Really! That would be great, let's go Nuriko!" Miaka cried happily. Nuriko and Tamahome looked at the young man again, knowing full

well that this man was either lying or untrustworthy. They could both tell by the glint of his eyes, something just didn't feel right so, just as

Miaka and Nuriko were about to follow the man, Tamahome stopped them. "Miaka, I'll go meet with his father, so you and Nuriko stay

here till I get back," he suggested while smiling at her. "Oh ok Tamahome, hurry back," she smiled and nodded. "Nuriko, take care of

Miaka while I'm gone," he said to him. Nuriko nodded, finally Tamahome runs to catch up with the young man.

* * *

Tavern: 

"He's right in here," the man said as he leads Tamahome into the tavern. Already Tamahome was glad that it was him that came then

neither Miaka nor Nuriko. From entering, he could visibly spot the lowest of thugs. As the door closed trapping him inside, the man held

him up, "Give me your money!" he breathed. "So you were lying after all," Tamahome sighed. "No, my father really can read the ancient

text, but only If you give me your money!" the man gleamed, his knife behind Tamahome's back. The old man sat in the corner of the

tavern drinking his sake as he watched his son. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have money, I wouldn't mind getting it from you

though," he smiled. "Why you cocky little bastard!" the man said as he stumbled back, his hand disarmed by Tamahome's move. The man

called his thug buddies to all attack him. "Oh really now?" Tamahome's eye sparkled with excitement. In a matter of seconds the smog

from the fight cleared, and revealed several thugs beaten on the ground, leaving Tamahome in his fighting stance. He smiled brightly,

"Wow that was fun, is there more?" He asked cheerfully. The son was about to attack him himself, when the elder man in the shadows,

stopped the fight. "Forget it junior, he is out of your league," the elder stated. Afterwards the man told Tamahome that the shinzaho is in a

cave on Mt. Black overlooking the city.

Back at the statue:

Miaka and Nuriko stood around near the statue and waited for Tamahome's return.

From a distance, hurried steps were heard. Then at a seconds notice Nuriko, spots a beast man, running on all fours heading… heading

towards Miaka! His eyes widened with fear, "MIAKA!" He screamed. _I'll protect you even if it means risking my life! _Nuriko dashed

in front of Miaka, and dove on her, covering her with his body, as he pushed her out of the beast man's claws. The beast's claws swiped

and missed Miaka, but hits Nuriko's shoulder. When the beast looked up, he had missed the miko, and ran towards her again. Nuriko

forced himself to roll back on his feet and stand in front of Miaka, holding the flare out and shot it towards the beast. The beast howled in

pain as he retreated back into the woods.

"Nuriko! Are you alright!" Miaka asked tearfully. "Yeah I'm fine, are you alright Miaka?" She nodded. He smiled, "I guess Chiriko's flare

really saved us," he chuckled, while cringing in pain, holding his shoulder. With tears in her eyes, "Please don't ever do anything that rash

again!" she held him tight. Nuriko winced a bit as he held back his pained shoulder with his hand. "Don't worry Miaka; this is nothing…"

he smiled. " Besides, there's only one of you so no matter what happens, I'll always be here to protect you," he said as he fixed his collar.

Miaka not believing what he just said looked at him with worry, "Nuriko are you alright? You don't sound like you, you sound like a guy."

Nuriko looked at the ground, "It may not sound like me, but I think this is my real self," he looked back at Miaka. "Does this mean that

you are letting your sister's image go?" Miaka asked looking into his eyes. "That and… you had something to do with it Miaka," he smiled

warmly. "Why would I affect you, Nuriko?" She asked. "Do you really want to know?" He asked coming close to her. Miaka nodded.

Nuriko then putting his forehead on hers, "Well it's..." he closed his eyes, "I won't say…" he answered. "Nuriko…"Miaka wondered.

"It's ok, you don't need to know, if you haven't figured it out yet." and with that they spotted Tamahome heading towards them, his face

somber and his eyes unreadable.

_

* * *

_

_Heading back towards Miaka, I bumped into none other than Yui… I guess she is still upset about her failed attempt to keep me _

_there. Man I don't understand women sometimes…_ Then he thought back to Yui's accusation…_ "Who do you think you are? Why _

_you're nothing but a character in a book!" After she yelled that out, Suboshi came after me._ _And I never got to ask her what she _

_meant by that…_ Sighing he lifted his head. _ I'll ask Miaka next time…she'll tell me._

Miaka and Nuriko went up to him talking cheerfully while asking if he found any leads about the where bouts of the Shinzaho. Tamahome

nodded, "Yeah, its up in Mt. Black, we can go there in the morning," he answered. Suddenly, Tamahome raised his head up to meet

Miaka's eyes, "We should probably head in to the Inn," then walked back to their Inn. Miaka and Nuriko both looked at each other, then shrugged and followed him.

Back at the Inn:

Tamahome, Nuriko and Miaka were all sitting down, drinking tea as an awkward silence hung over their heads. Nuriko just sipped her

tea loudly for the purpose of breaking the tension. "This tea is good," he stated. Tamahome finally looks up at Miaka, "Miaka… just how

did you get into this world?" He said silently. "Huh? …. Tamahome?" Miaka asked; not understanding what he meant. Tamahome then

faked a smile, "Nothing, it's not important," then went off to the downstairs' bar. Miaka watched Tamahome's retreating back, wondering

what's wrong. "Miaka, don't worry," Nuriko finishes his tea and stood up. "I'll go see what wrong with Tama-chan," he smiled. After a

quick nod from Miaka, Nuriko left to follow Tamahome.

At the Bar:

"Taama-chan!" Nuriko sat next to him, "Something on your mind? Didn't you want to say something to Miaka back there?" he said, while

ordering a drink from the bar keep. "I just don't know how to deal with things right now…" Tamahome sighed. "If you keep being so

indecisive, someone is going to steal her from you." Nuriko calmly stated, as he thanked the bar keep for his drink. "What's that?"

Tamahome asked as he pointed to his drink. "Nuriko Special, it's not for kids though, it's very strong," he said with his eyes half closed.

Tamahome picked up the cup and shot it down, however instantly he regretted his actions and coughed roughly from the strong after taste.

"What's your hurry?" Nuriko patted his back, to help him breathe through his coughing. After getting over his coughing, he slowly sipped

at it, "So like who's going to steal her?" He asked slowly tipping the cup to his lips. "Well… like…me." Nuriko leaned against his hands,

his eyes half closed, with a knowing smile. He spit out his drink, "Wwhat! You're joking!" He coughed again, then laughed. "But all of us

know that your only love interest is Hotohori-sama…" Nuriko with another knowing smile, "That's my female side," he calmly said. "It's

so strange… cutting hair must change people's personalities…" Nuriko wondered. "Today, during the attack, I felt like I wanted to

protect her, even at the cost of my own life," he paused then smiled, " Then from there I that I've been in love with Miaka for a long

time…" he turned to Tamahome but then smiled. "Don't worry though; I don't plan on interrupting your relationship. I only want her to be

happy, so I just want to be able to watch you two together," he held his index finger up and pushed it far from his face, "Forever long."

Tamahome smiled. "You know it's strange, but the way you sounded it looked like you were my older brother," he stated. Nuriko put his

hand behind his head and laughed, "Well I am older than you," he scoffed. "So tell big brother what's up with you…" he encouraged.

"No it's alright now, but… could I get another Nuriko Special?" Tamahome asked. Nuriko only laughed and begins to tell him that its

way too strong for him.

At the stairway:

Miaka leaned back against the wall, "Thank you Nuriko…I'll never ever forget about your feelings."

Seiryuu camp site:

The faint sound of whips could be heard in the night, while a beast howled in pain. After the final crack of the whip, a blue eyed blond

warrior stood in front of the beaten beast, his eyes glowing in the pale moonlight. "Remember this well Ashitare," the man held his whip. "

The next time you fail, it will be your last." After his punishing of his henchman, the man returned towards the lit tents, as the beast stared

after him in fear; his eyes glowing dangerously, as he remembers the one who scarred his face."

* * *

Awwwww wasn't that just great? I have to say that personally that among many others in the FY series that it is my favorite 

episode/scene, where Nuriko saves Miaka, then later tells Tamahome his feeling... It makes me all teary eyed. Ok... so enough gush and

on with the next scene!


	7. Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: Pinapples! I dont own blah blah blah On with the show!

Tragedy Strikes

The next morning, after having breakfast, Miaka went out to breathe in the morning air and stretch. After a few moments of yawning and

stretching, Nuriko and Tamahome approached. Remembering what Nuriko said last night it made her blush, but quickly tossed it to the side

to appear normal. Just as the two were a foot closer to her Nuriko looked at Miaka; tuning her into the end of the two boy's conversation.

"Isn't that right?" He said as he winked. Miaka, caught off guard, blushed and turned away. "Yes..." she managed. 'This isn't going to work.'

She thought to herself. 'I have to act like I know nothing! Everything is normal! It's..." She was interrupted out of her thoughts by

Tamahome's voice. "Well! I'm off! You two find Chichiri and the others!" Tamahome said as he started to mount his horse. "Wait,

Tamahome!" She started to say, "Please, please be careful," she said with a deep kiss. After this kiss, "Don't worry Miaka, I'll be back

with the Shinzaho and afterwards its just one more left, until… we can be happy." He smiled. With a final nod to Nuriko, the horse whinnied

and Tamahome rode off into the distance, disappearing from her sight. "Be safe… Tamahome."

* * *

Nuriko watched her just as Miaka kept watching the distance for Tamahome. "Miaka, com'on," he winked. "Let's go find the others!" And

threw a snowball, at her head. Walking away he heard a distinct sound of Miaka yelling at him. "Nuriko!" Miaka yelled, but then quickly

smiled. _I'll get you Nuriko_, and grabbed the snow from the ground to make a medium size snowball. When she finished shaping her

snowball, she quietly crept over to Nuriko. 'SMACK!'

"Bulls Eye!" Miaka cried and ran away from him as she laughed. "Miaka! That was dirty!" Wiping the snow off his hair, he chased after her.

Miaka laughed and continued running, pushing past everything around her. "Oh yeah? What are YOU going to do about...CRASH!" Miaka

stumbled back a few feet and Nuriko materialized behind her and caught her before she fell. Miaka quickly got into an apologetic position,

"Ohmygodimsorryimsuchaclutzand…." before she could finish she heard a familiar ranting. "HEY! You Asshole! Why don't ya watch where

ya goin'!" Tasuki sat on the ground holding his stomach and groaning in pain. "Man, streets aren't safe anymore!" Looking up he sees none

other than… "Shoulda known… Miaka." he stood up and huffed. Tasuki shook his head to get rid of the snow in his hair. "I'm sorry

Tasuki, here," she heightened herself and dusted the remaining snow off his hair." Tasuki blushed a bit, but shook it off. "Ya it's fine Miaka.

Should'a known that it was you. Who else would be running all crazy and all but you." he grinned. "Hey! I'm not THAT clumsy and partly

Nuriko is to blame! He was the one chasing me with more snowballs! She replied. As the words left her mouth a gigantic snowball pelted

Tasuki. "oopsie," Nuriko said innocently. "Nuriko! Dammit! Why'd ya pelt me with a $#$#$# snowball huh! You might as well pelt a

whole mountain at me!" Tasuki screamed. "But Tasuki-chan I didn't mean to," Nuriko said coyly as if he didn't mean to hit him, but then as

soon as Tasuki turned around to tell Chichiri and the others that he found Miaka and him, he was already making a gigantic snowball the

size of a small mountain and chucked it at Tasuki. "GOD #$#$#$ Dammit Nuriko!" Tasuki muffled under the snow mound that he was

currently buried in. "Hey, it was your suggestion Tasuki-chan," he said cockily. Miaka just stood there laughing her head off, as she held in

her sides from the uncontrollable laughter. Nuriko also started laughing at the way Tasuki was trying to pull himself out. "All right that's it!"

As he shot out of the snow, pelting snowballs at Nuriko as his hands could be seen multiplying from the speed of his pitches. "Ahhhhhh! Ok

Ok I give I give!" Nuriko held up his hands in surrender. "Thought so," and with that Tasuki dropped his remaining ammo, until, 'SMACK'

another small mountain was on top of him. Chichiri and the others were just coming into sight when they heard Tasuki's infamous cursing.

They all sweat dropped and sighed.

* * *

Tamahome got off his horse and started climbing up the snowy mountain. _'So Nuriko loves Miaka'_ he thought to himself. _'I never thought _

_that I would have seen the day'_. He smiled as he remembered the "female" Korin that gave Miaka so much trouble, even managing to

almost kill her once. _'He has changed so much than when we first met him'_. The snow became deeper as he climbed higher. _I guess it's _

_not that hard to believe, _he thought. _Miaka just brings the best in everyone_, he smiled as he imagined Miaka as his bride. "Miaka, I will

make you the happiest bride in the world," he said to himself.

* * *

After the whole ordeal, Chichiri cleared his throat, "Miaka-chan, where is Tamahome-kun no da?" Nuriko recovering from his laughing fit,

while dusting the snow in his hair, "He went to go get the Shinzaho in Mt. Black." Chiriko piped in, "Why didn't you use your flash to tell

us?" "Well, we had a run in with one of the Seiryuu seishi," Miaka answered. "But Nuriko protected me from him by using the flare on him

so… that's what happened."

Tasuki gaped open mouthed at Nuriko. "Nuriko fought with one of the Seiryuu seishi!" He turned to look at him, "I thought of all people

Tama was the one that bails you both out of trouble." Nuriko looking a tad bit ticked, 'SMACK' another giant snowball landed on him.

"oops my hand slipped again," he said with cheerful smile. "But Tasuki, Nuriko really did save me, and he was wonderful too." Miaka

smiled. All of a sudden Nuriko turned beat red at that statement. "Well well well is it just me or is Nuriko really red in the face." Tasuki

grinned wolfishly. Nuriko not having any come back phrases, accidentally smacked Tasuki into a nearby building. Miaka blushed as she

remembered his talk with Tamahome. Chichiri, Mitsukake and Chiriko went over to the still unconscious Tasuki. "When will you learn no

da," he sweat dropped. "Oh that reminds me! Mitsukake," running towards him, can you fix Nuriko's injury from the attack? He's still hurt

badly." Miaka finished. With that her eyes became wide, " Oh my god! Tamahome! He doesn't know about that beast thing out there!" She

turned to run after him. "Miaka, wait for us!" Nuriko said as he was followed by Chichiri and the others. " I don't like this uneasiness I'm

feeling, we should hurry and find Tamahome-kun!" He said.

* * *

Finally reaching the top he saw a giant boulder blocking the entrance to what he guessed was where the Shinzaho must be. Tamahome

looked at the giant boulder, _looks like I have to have the others here, and Nuriko. _As he was about to go back down he heard a low

growl from behind him. "Suzaku seishi!" It growled louder. "Who are you!" Tamahome demanded. "I am Seiryuu seishi Ashitare, and I am

here to kill you all and your precious miko!" He said grimly with a harsh tone.

'_Miaka' _he feared. " Like hell you are! I won't let you get to them!" He stated, in a dangerous tone. He then got into his fighting stance.

"Your fight is with me! Come get me!" he held his ground. Ashitare Lunged forward, running in all fours. With one swipe of his clawed hand

he ripped Tamahome's coat, a gash on his side, Tamahome breathed a few seconds before dodging Ashitare's attack. _He's fast, like an _

_untamed beast…but I have to win, no matter what it takes!_

As the beast ran towards him again Tamahome dodged a near punch, and kicked the beast hard in the stomach, knocking it to the ground.

Ashitare groaned, but remembered what Nakago said, and suddenly he howled wildly as he sped past Tamahome and slammed his fist on

Tamahome's chest hard. Tamahome slid back a few feet from the impact; with the few cuts on his body, he looked at the beast, and

charged another attack, determined to kill the beast man, determined to save his friends and Miaka. The beast suddenly changed positions

and charged Tamahome…

* * *

A few feet away, Miaka felt a chill run down her spine, freezing her very soul. "What was that," she held onto herself as she turned to the

others. "I felt it too." Tasuki stated. "Oh my god! TAMAHOME!" And with that Miaka sped up the mountain, Nuriko and Tasuki trailing

behind her. _Tamahome, please be alright!_ Nuriko thought to himself. Meanwhile, Chichiri, Chiriko and Mitsukake were far behind them

since Nuriko and Tasuki were faster, they ran ahead to catch Miaka.

* * *

After a few moments went by blood trickled from his mouth. As he was suspended in the air until suddenly with a drop of his clawed hand it

dropped him, roughly on the snow. His sight dizzy from his injury. Just as he stood up painfully, he could hear Miaka's voice. "Miaka!" He

screamed. Now more determined to get the beasts attention Tamahome charged at the beast again, his blood dripping behind him. "Suzaku

no miko!" It growled as it turned towards the voice. "No! Your fight is with me!" Tamahome Lunged and struck Ashitare that made him fly

backwards, and onto the snow. Growling again it rose and lunged at Tamahome, ripping through his chest with his claws.

"TAMAHOME!" She yelled as she was about to run up to him. "Miaka, stop!" Nuriko ran in from of her to catch her. "NO

TAMAHOME! LET ME GO NURIKO!" She cried. "Stay here Miaka," then he ran towards the beast. _Tamahome! God you better not _

_die! _And with one swift motion, Nuriko lunged onto Ashitare's back and stopped Ashitare's attack. Ashitare clawing at his back, grabbed

Nuriko and threw him to the ground. "TAMAHOME! NURIKO!" And with that she ran towards both of them, unaware of the beast's

attack. Miaka was suddenly lifted off the ground. She felt cold, her blood running down her legs. Miaka was too shocked that she hung

limply in its grasp willingly excepting her fate…

* * *

Nuriko springing off the ground saw Miaka being held by her neck, her legs were bleeding. "MIAKA!" He ran towards the beast, _a new _

_type of rage in his eyes_ held him back. Just then Chichiri appeared to catch Miaka as she fell from Ashitare's grip. Nuriko spotted Tasuki

coming towards him, "TASUKI GET HIM NOW!" Without hesitation, "Rekka…. Shieen!" He yelled. Nuriko held Ashitare still until the

fire came close and then got out of the way. The beast howled in pain as it burnt to death. Its ashen body thudded to the snow covered

ground. Ignoring his own pain and his reopened wounds, he ran up to Tamahome and Miaka. "Tamahome! Hold on!" he said as he quickly

built a fire to keep him warm. "Tamahome! Why didn't you run to get us! Taking on that beast was crazy!" She cried. "Tasuki get

Mitsukake now!" Nuriko yelled. With that Tasuki ran down the mountain.

* * *

"Tama-home don't speak," Nuriko said, his voice breaking from the tears that were threatening to spill. Holding Tamahome up he smiled

tearfully, " Mitsukake will be here, and you'll be as good as new." Tamahome smiled, " Nuriko you were always like my older brother to

me, thank you for your help with everything." Nuriko's restrain of his tears was broken as he closed his eyes with pain.

"Miaka…" Tamahome opened his eyes, his voice soft, "I love you…I'm sorry that I couldn't make you a happy bride…" he said, his eyes

weakening. "Don't lose Miaka…. and be happy." He said with a smile, "I am so glad to have met you Miaka…" His voice trailed off. " I

love you… " Tamahome then went limp in Nuriko's arms. "Tamahome… TAMAHOME!" Her cries echoed from the mountain.

* * *

Miaka and Nuriko heard footsteps approaching. Miaka still laying on Tamahome's chest, sobbed loudly. With tears in his eyes, he went up

to Tasuki, who asked how Tamahome was. Nuriko, barely a sound, "Tamahome is…….he just…" without another sound he slumped to

the ground, his tears flowing freely. Tasuki not believing his words picked Nuriko up, "What the hell do ya mean he's dead! Quit playing

around," he shook him violently. Nuriko just limply swayed in Tasuki's grip. "No way, Ta Tamahome can't die, that's why Mitsukake is

here." He turned to Mitsukake, " Please as a favor, heal Tama," laughing slightly. "He'll be fine… What are ya doing! Go heal him quick!"

Tasuki shook him. "Mitsukake looked at the ground with a pained expression, as well as Chiriko, and Chichiri. "You can't do anything…

Nothing can be done.." Tasuki weakly asked as fresh tears spilt from his amber eyes. Turning around he shook, not wanting to be seen crying.

* * *

Ok that was a particularly long ass chapter but its finished. Please tell me what you think. Oh before I forget I would like to give special

thanx to Lady Shiny, for her beautifully written story, "Crimson Willow." In fact it was the fact that it was discontinued it seemed that I

decided to try something with that kind of setting. Once again Thank you very much. I also think that Nuriko was cheated out of something

great so I'm so happy that you thought of this. THANK YOU for the idea. Please feel free to help me write this if you are still into it. Or an

addition or two would be great! I hope you liked it so far. Theres still more and I dont intend to stop since summer is long.

So yes, sadly Tamahome died, but valiantly and there was a lot of love into this particular scene. Now the real question... Can Miaka move on? On to the Next Scene! Stage 1... ACTION!

/Lights dimmed./


	8. The Strength to Move On

Disclaimer: You know what Im going to say on top now don't you? Alright then, On with the show!

The Strength to Move On:

Opening her tear stained eyes she looked from face to face, disbelieving everyone's expression. "What are you all standing there for? We

have to save Tamahome... and then … he will be alright." Miaka weakly rose. "Miaka…" Nuriko rose after her, his tears dried,

"Tamahome is," Miaka looked up at Nuriko anger in her eyes, "He's only resting… He's not dead! HE WOULDN'T DIE!" She turned

and fled from the sight of everyone's mourning forms, running as if her life depended on it, "Tamahome!" She yelled to the sky, each step

causing her more grief as her feet sunk into the snow.

* * *

Finally having drained her energy she dove face first into the side of a valley blanketed with snow. "Tamahome…" She cried. 

Nuriko stared after her retreating form; his heart felt like it was ripped open from the pain. _Tamahome… you were like my younger _

_sibling, and…I've failed to save you, I've failed Korin and now you…_he shut his eyes tightly, _ Baka! Now who is going to comfort _

_Miaka! What is she going to do now! _ _Why the hell did you think you can take on that thing by yourself! Why didn't you just wait _

_till the rest of us were together so we could've fought it together! You ass… you just had to be the hero again didn't you? For the_

_ sake of Miaka and us…Dammit! _ Nuriko opening his eyes, fought the despair from coming out of him as he thought to go after Miaka.

Just then a hand was felt holding his shoulder, "You should leave her alone for a while. She… needs it." Mitsukake let go of Nuriko and

went to look over Tamahome's body.

"God dammit we can't leave her out there alone!" Tasuki yelled, thinking the same way as Nuriko. "Chichiri, at least you could hide up in

a tree near her, so she'd be safe." Tasuki stated hotly. "Hai, I was thinking the same thing Tasuki," and with that disappeared from sight.

Nuriko feeling the need to scream, walked away from the group and into the woods.

* * *

Tasuki, sat on top of a boulder over looking the mountain view, tears wetting his eyes again. '_Tamahome…'_ he thought as he closed his 

eyes over his best friend, and his friend's loss…'_Miaka…'_

Chichiri after coming back from his surveillance of his miko, prepared for Tamahome's burial as he dug a hole in the snow. Mitsukake,

slowly approached Tamahome's brutally scarred body, and crouched down next to him. Sprinkling his magic over his body, Tamahome's

torn clothes were renewed and his evidence of his fight with Ashitare was gone. Chiriko who was near Mitsukake with a pained smile,

"He looks like he's only sleeping on the snow…" he wiped his tears.

* * *

Nuriko having walked far from his group, ran towards the nearby trees, punching and kicking them down as new tears flowed from his 

eyes. _'Tamahome…Korin…' TAMAHOME! _He screamed in his head. "You ass! What is Miaka suppose to do now when you aren't

there!" he yelled into the woods.

From a distance the other seishi winced as they heard large trees getting knocked down.

* * *

Shortly after Nuriko returned to the others, Chichiri suggested to bring her back. Nuriko nodded and quickly ran towards Miaka, 

following her footprints in the snow.

Finally calling her name several times, he found her sitting against a tree, playing with a snowball. _'Miaka..'_ he watched her painfully, _I will _

_look after you now in place of Tamahome_ he vowed. After fixing his composure, he slowly approached her.

Miaka, hearing footsteps nearby didn't bother to turn her head, her eyes were fixed on her snowball in her hand while singing some strange

song. "Miaka… we have to go back. You have to say goodbye to Tamahome, he breathed. Still ignoring his suggestion she continued to

sing. "Miaka, we have to keep going…" he started to say. "We have to still get the two shinzahos to summon Suzaku," but Miaka with

anger in her eyes, wouldn't have it. "How could you say that after Tamahome's…" she accused still with tears in her eyes. "I CAN'T DO

THIS ANYMORE! If summoning Suzaku results in people dying, then…. I JUST CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Nuriko angered by her statement in giving up, grabbed her hand, and with one swift motion carried Miaka over his shoulders. "NO

NURIKO, PUT ME DOWN!" Miaka screamed. Ignoring her cries he walked back towards the cave where everyone awaited them.

* * *

Chichiri, after saying a few prayers, stood up to the sound of Miaka's struggles and Nuriko's footsteps. Chiriko looked at his miko with 

somber eyes, while Mitsukake stood silent. Next to him was Tasuki who also held pain stricken eyes as he looked towards his miko.

'Miaka…' he silently thought.

Now standing next to the body, Nuriko drops Miaka to the snow covered ground. "Look at him Miaka," He said sternly. "No!" Miaka

said her eyes averting away from Tamahome's body. "Are you going to throw away all of Tamahome's efforts to get the Shinzaho!"

Nuriko yelled at her, anger in his eyes.

Mitsukake went up to his miko, and crouched to meet her eyes, " Miaka, I've fixed Tamahome's injury." He slowly smiled warmly.

"He looks like he's sleeping on the snow…" Chiriko stated after wiping the threatening tears in his eyes.

Miaka finally turned to look at Tamahome; peace finally settling inside her. "Tamahome… I will never forget you," Miaka started to say

then slowly went over to his lips and kissed them. "I'll always love you… Goodbye… Tamahome…" Miaka smiled as her tears spilt over

her eyes again.

* * *

Looking at the mound where Tamahome slept, the seishi and their miko said their final goodbye as they entered the dark, damp cave. 

Keisuke after reading the death of Tamahome was still in tears. His heart felt so painful as he sobbed while sitting on the restricted library

floor.

* * *

First I would like to thank my first ever Reviewer, Caspercat22. I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. Now, on to business. Yes I thought  
that Tamahome's death would be the must heart renching chapter ever, but i guess this one is pretty close too huh? And is it just me or is  
there another person who might come to Miaka's time of need? 

So with that said... On to the next scene! Lights, Camera, Action


	9. Trapped! Genbu no Shinzaho

Disclaimer: Sorry don't have tissues, and no I don't have to deed to the characters either so just drop it… and… On with the Show!

**Trapped, Genbu no Shinzaho:**

After having read the heart ripping chapter of Tamahome's death Keisuke silent reads on.

_The miko and her seishi entered the cave, where awaited them their final resting place…_

* * *

Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko, Tasuki and Miaka stayed close to each other as they walked further into

the depths of the cave. Feeling something crunch underneathe their feet Tasuki lit his tessen, and all of them

gasped at what they saw. Littered on the ground were human skulls. "Those bones will be the same fate that

awaits you, intruders!" A voice resonated from the depths. Suddenly, a siege of arrows aimed for them, nearly

hitting them Chichiri held up his force to protect them all. As the arrows subsided, Chichiri let down his shield,

but was soon struck with a beam of ice that bit into his shoulder, which froze him to the spot. After breaking the

ice holding him in place, he went in front of Miaka. "Miaka, stay behind us! These beings are not like normal

enemies!" Nuriko was then struck by the ice beam, and froze to the spot as well. Transforming into gauntlets,

Nuriko broke free from the ice.

Just as another siege of ice arrows were shot, Tasuki stood against the oncoming arrows, "Rekka… Shieen!" he

screamed, melting the onslaught of arrows. "With ice its only appropriate to use fire," he smirked smugly. "I'll

handle things here, "Rekka…Shieen!" He waved as more ice beams that transformed into serpents, were shot.

However, with the chaos of the fight, Miaka was left alone, while the other's avoided the ice attacks.

Having seen the girl unprotected, shot an arrow at her, "Miaka, watch out!" Nuriko dove on her to cover her

from the ice arrows. "Nuriko!" Miaka cried. When he stood up, a giant ring of some sort hit Nuriko, trapping

him as it squeezed his body.

Nuriko struggled against the ring closing tighter around him, until a different voice was heard, "That ring cannot

be broken. As it surrounds a being it will tighten until it splits the being in half," the voice stated harshly.

"Kuso…" Nuriko hissed.

"Please stop! I am Suzaku no miko and these are my seishi!" Miaka pleaded. "Suzaku no miko…" one said.

After Tasuki melted more ice serpents, Nuriko with a determined cry, broke open the ring, landing roughly on

his feet panting.

* * *

The cave lit up suddenly revealing the icy caverns of the cave. There in front of them were two men. "Please, we

need to get Genbu no shinzaho in order to summon Suzaku!" Miaka pleaded again. The two men looked behind

her, "These are Suzaku seishi?" They stated. "Who the hell are you!" Tasuki brashly demanded as he ran up to

the two and aimed a punch at them. "We are Genbu no seishi, Hikitsu and Tomite. Sworn to protect Genbu no

miko's shinzaho." As Tasuki heard this he went right through the two.

"You cannot cause physical harm to us because our human bodies have long been destroyed," stated Tomite.

Miaka bravely approached them, her eyes desperate for their understanding. "Please, I'll do anything to prove

to you that I really am Suzaku no miko and that we mean no harm."

"Then will you endure a test to prove that you are the miko?" Tomite asked.

Miaka brimming with determination, stared deeply into their ghostly figure, "Yes I will. Any test." Miaka

hardened her appearance.

Very well then," he said. "First… take off everything that you are wearing!" Instantaneously her face flushed, as

did all the other seishi. "What the hell do you plan to… Do you mean that you want her to…" Nuriko steamed,

his cheeks flushed at the sight of Miaka naked, in front of him and the others. "What the hell! You hentai, skebe

yarou!" Tasuki insulted, his cheeks flaming from the idea as well. "SHUT UP! She doesn't have to do it if she

doesn't want to take the test!" Tomite replied hotly, however a faint blush crept over his cheeks, from the way

his request sounded like. Mitsukake, Chichiri had the look of aghast astonishment, sweat dropping as Chiriko

sweat dropped confusingly.

* * *

After a few seconds, "Alright, I'll do it!" And started taking her shirt off. "OMG! Everybody don't look!" 

Tasuki waved in front of the others to shield Miaka from their eyes, all the while staring at her.

When Miaka was done, "Ummm, this is all I can afford to take off…"she said in a very sexy pleading voice; he

blush pinked her cheeks as she stood in nothing but her dress slip. Tasuki still covering Nuriko's eyes, "What

you're not going to take more off?" He blushed with a goofy smile, while peeking at Miaka's sexy form.

Nuriko also red, punched Tasuki into the wall, for such thoughts about Miaka… all the while staring at her

beautiful form; his cheeks staining red from the sight.

"That's fine, now hold still," Tomite instructed as he held up his hand ice began to cover her shivering body.

As she was incased further by the ice she found it hard to breathe. Her body frozen as she was concealed in

heavy sheets of ice.

The Suzaku seishi looked at the suffering position that their miko was in that they almost instantaneously ran

towards her, only to be hit be some kind of force field. Nuriko angrily punched the field, but found that it didn't

budge, nor did Tasuki's flames. The frustrated seishi only watched helplessly as Miaka suffered in the ice.

"Miaka!" Nuriko screamed, pounding the field as he watched, helpless to do anything as he watched Miaka...

his love suffering.

* * *

"Am I going to die? Just like this?" Her spirit became weaker as she felt herself suffocating. Closing her eyes 

from the lack of oxygen she slowly began to drift away.

Just then she was engulfed in Suzaku's light and was kissed awake by non other than Tamahome.

"Tamahome…"she said inwardly. "Miaka, be strong, and never lose…" he kissed her again as she regained

consciousness, the fading light enveloping Tamahome's form…

"Looks like she was just a normal girl," stated Hikitsu as the seishi behind the force field pounded angrily. "You

bastards!" Nuriko screamed.

Chichiri, looking up from his defeated form suddenly stared at Miaka's incased form. "Look! The ice is

melting!" he yelled. As everyone stared at the ice cube that was Miaka, they could see a red light.

Miaka glowed brighter as Suzaku's warm light bathed her, then suddenly she emerged from the melted ice; the

red light vanishing as she slumped to the ground for air.

Tomite seeing this quickly let down his field, "Hikitsu did you see that?" He stared at Miaka. "The girl had a red

aura, the light of Suzaku," Hikitsu finished quietly as watched the seishi and their miko.

* * *

Tasuki held Miaka as the others came rushing towards them. "Dammit Miaka don't do that to us again! Dammit 

you are killing us slowly here!" he held tighter.

Miaka remembering what happened, smiled at Tasuki but then felt something on her chest… "I'm happy that

you were worried about me Tasuki…" Miaka started but then changed her tone into a pissed off tone, "Exactly

where have you been touching the last few minutes…" Miaka said irritably. Tasuki, just realizing where his

hands were, sweat dropped as he was met by several ticked off seishi and one pissed off Nuriko. With fire

burning in his eyes Nuriko punched Tasuki hard as he went flying into the nearest wall, flattening him on the spot.

The others sweat dropped as they stared at Tasuki's flattened form.

Nuriko relieved that Miaka was safe, remembered just why he hit Tasuki until, "Miaka…umm…" red faced he

quickly turned around and took his coat off. "Here, cover yourself," he said blushing deep crimson as he

wrapped Miaka in his coat. Miaka blushing at the contact and Nuriko's actions, quickly put the rest of her

clothes on ;along with Nuriko's coat. _'Thank you Nuriko_' she inwardly said as she looked at his pink face.

"Forgive us, Suzaku no miko," Hikitsu bowed to her with a smile.

"What's with the change of attitude!" Tasuki huffed as he returned to the others after his more than painful hit to the wall.

"Please follow us…" and with that they led Miaka and the others deeper into the cave.

* * *

While Miaka was up ahead with Hikitsu and Tomite, the others trailed behind; followed by Nuriko and Tasuki 

who were fighting.

"So Tasuki-chan… what's up with your reactions to Miaka hmmm?" Nuriko slyly asked, however deep down

he knew. "Wwhat the hell do ya mean! And what's with you all close with Miaka?" He shot back, his wolfish

grin visible. Nuriko blushing a bit, "Its my job to protect Miaka in either Hotohori or Tamahome's place.

Since… Tamahome's no longer around, I'm going to protect her for him," he stated coolly. "Now quit avoiding,

and spill," demanded. "Like hell I'll tell ya! Plus I'm also responsible for her well being as well," Tasuki finished

also a bit red in the cheeks.

Nuriko suddenly grinned widely, "So… what you are trying to say is… you lo.." Nuriko dragged on. "Shut up!

And hell no I'm not!" Tasuki finished. _At least I think I'm not…_he thought.

Nuriko inwardly sighed with a smile. '_Oh Miaka, you are so clueless… as always,_ he thought. "_So… What _

_used to be 2 out of 7 is now 4 out of 7," _he chuckled. '_life is just so interesting sometimes.'_ Saying nothing

further Nuriko continued to look ahead.

* * *

The two Genbu no seishi stopped as they turned to Miaka, "Suzaku no miko, you can come with us. The rest 

please remain here," and with that the three of them disappeared through the large wooden doors.

Looking around, Miaka saw a beautiful ice kingdom it seemed, as she walked through. Following the ice path,

the two seishi in front of her stopped, " Suzaku no miko, there lies Genbu's shinzaho," they smiled

"It's been a long time Tomite." Hikitsu stated. "Now we can finally rest with the others," Tomite finished as they

both watched Miaka pick up the necklace.

Miaka held up the necklace in her hands, _ Tamahome… we got it… we got the shinzaho_, Miaka inwardly

smiled.

* * *

Ok everyone, you'll be happy to know that there was no death in this chapter, its more humorous than anything, but i'll let you decide. Ps. I also wish to inform the readers that there will be no Ashitare coming back from the dead as a wolf, cause both Tasuki and Nuriko killed the #$#$, so no worries. I am not going to do the whole Tomo thing, but I will tell you that Miaka is just the lucky bachelorette in this story, hmmm I dont think i will put Nakago's rape scene in there either. Instead, the Suzaku team will pretty much be on a interesting trip to the Real Sairou, but anyways, so... What do you think? Does it seem like theres competition? grins

Now on to the next scene!

Ps. Thank you for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated!


	10. Sairou Koku Three Hearts

Disclaimer: FY is not mine. Oh and I like Bananas! On with the Show!

**Sairou Koku; Three Hearts:**

Miaka and seishi walked out of the cave with renewed hopes, as they talked amongst themselves before exiting the cave. Turning around,

"Chichiri, could you hold this in your care, so that we know that the shinzaho is safe?" Miaka asked hopefully.

"That's actually a really smart idea, Miaka-san," Chiriko answered. Nuriko overhearing, pretended to be shocked. "Miaka, having a smart

idea? I think hell just froze over," he teased. "Nuriko, are you teasing me like a guy now?" Miaka jokingly gasped. "My wonders cease to

amaze me," Miaka replied. "Oh… is that so," he started while forming a snowball in his hand, grinned evilly. "Oh Miaka…" he chanted.

Not knowing that Nuriko had a snowball in his hand turned around. "Huh? what is it Nuri..," Miaka started to say until 'SMACK!' "That's

for the cheap shot from earlier, he said in a sing song way, and calmly walked right by her. Miaka, after wondering what just happened ran

after him. "Nuriko, come back here!" Holding up a few already made snowballs, threw it at Nuriko; however, he quickly walked in front of

Tasuki. "Oh no Tasuki duck!" Miaka yelled but Tasuki was oblivious with the flying object until… 'SMACK!' "What in the #$#$#$ in hell

are you doing!" Tasuki yelled behind him. "Sorry Tasuki, I was trying to hit Nuriko," whom she noticed winking at her as he continued to

follow Mitsukake. Tasuki after glaring at Miaka continued walking that is until… 'SMACK!' Tasuki was buried in a mountain again. "Ok

truce over!" Emerging from the snow he pelted both Miaka and Nuriko with snowballs at 100 mph. "Ok ok! We give, we give!" Both

holding their hands out to shield themselves from the snowballs." Tasuki smirking turned around and ran ahead to where Chichiri was

walking, figuring he would be safe until… 'SMACK! SMACK!' Two sets of snowballs buried both Chichiri and a pissed off Tasuki.

"Daaaaaaaa! Why'd you pelt me with a snowball no da!" Chichiri irritated looked at the two. "Oh dear my hand seemed to have slipped,"

Nuriko responded jokingly. "If anymore are thrown in my direction you will regret it no da." And with that he started walking again, Tasuki

closely behind. With a wicked grin, Miaka and Nuriko both made medium size snowballs and pelted it to the monk's head.

Chichiri, knowing exactly what will happen, put his force field on; just in time before the snowball hit his head, then bounced off. Then

having already made snowballs for both Miaka and Nuriko, suddenly disappeared!

"Where'd he go?" Nuriko asked, then something unexpected happened. 'SMACK! SMACK!' Not knowing what hit them, they both

looked around for the monk, snow covering their hairs. "Now you two behave no da! You can't win against my field and my teleportation

so just give it up no da." Chichiri's miniature formed popped in front of the two giving them one final face full of snow, before reappearing

back up front with Tasuki.

Miaka looked at Nuriko and burst out laughing, "Oh my god Nuriko you look terrible!" She pointed. "What is that suppose to mean!"

Nuriko replied, looking back at Miaka annoyed. Just then he looked at Miaka and he burst out laughing as well. "You should talk!" He

pointed to her face. Miaka looking annoyed glared at Nuriko until, they both begin to laugh at how funny they looked, covered in snow.

* * *

Finally after getting off the snow covered mountain, The seishi prepared four horses for the journey to Sairou Koku. 

"I guess there's not enough horses for all of us," Chiriko pointed out. "Then Chiriko you can ride with me no da," smiled Chichiri. "Hai,

thank you Chichiri-san," and climbed on the horse with Chichiri. "Then I can take the next horse and our supplies," said Mitsukake and

loaded the supplies to his horse. Tasuki stepped up, "Well I'm more of a loner, when it comes ta riding, but if ya ask real nice Mi.."

"Miaka you can ride with me," Nuriko suggested, before Tasuki finished his speech. "Ok, Nuriko but you have to help me up!" Miaka

answered. "Deal," Nuriko replied as he and Miaka took the third horse.

Tasuki angry at the violet haired man, huffed and got on his horse. _ Damn you Nuriko! I wanted to ride with Miaka! _Turning around he

thought he saw Nuriko wink at him and smiled. _Yeah laugh it up girly boy, _he sulked. He suddenly stopped his train of thoughts… _'Wait a_

_ minute! What the hell? Why am I jealous that the fag gets to ride with her and not me? _Tasuki shook his head _dammit I need some _

_sake!_ With that he followed Mitsukake, turning his head to see Nuriko getting Miaka up the stupid horse.

During the ride with Nuriko, Miaka felt a little funny riding with him, since he confessed to Tamahome that he was in love with her… sigh…

_Nuriko was right I really didn't need to know. _Looking out at the scenery she sighed, _"Tamahome…"_ she breathed, not knowing that

she had said it out loud.

Nuriko within earshot of Miaka, instantly thought about Tamahome and sighed deeply. _Tamahome... I can't stand to see her like this._ He

sighed again, _Tama-chan… I wish you were here to comfort Miaka, _hesighed. Turning around he saw the light fade from her eyes and

then he knew that she was thinking about Tamahome. '_I can't let her dwell on this forever..' _Looking up from his thoughts he turned his

head back around to the front; feeling frustrated he sped up the horse.

* * *

"Tetsuya, could you take over for me, I'm beat," Keisuke said as he handed the book to him. "Sure, hey grab me a beer if you're getting up!" Tetsuya asked. After having a cold beer thrown at him, he continued reading.

* * *

Having finally reached Sairou Koku, the seishi and their miko begin to get off their horses. Considering that the day has been long and tiring, 

they all decided to take the rest of the night off, and search for the last shinzaho later. Nuriko after stopping, jumped off the horse, carefully

picked Miaka up from the horse , and settled her to the ground. "Thanks Nuriko," and with that Miaka stretched out, thankful to get off the

horse. "Hey you guys …I'm starved lets go eat!" Miaka suggested; almost begging to go. Chichiri, after helping Chiriko off the horse, "I

think that is a great idea Miaka-chan no da." Looking around the area he noticed that Tasuki went missing. " Where's Tasuki no da?"

"Ahhhhhhhh you stupid horse go faster!" they heard the flame boy say, until… "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tasuki then emerged carrying his

horse on his back.

"Tasuki, were you fighting with your horse again?" Nuriko sweat dropped, not believing the bandit's problem with the horse. "He started

it!" He dropped his horse, and pulled his reins up to the post, tying it with the other horses. "Gah! Next time, I'm changin horses!" He

fumed as he brushed off the desert dust from his coat. "Tasuki…" Miaka sweat dropped also, but then quickly recovered. "We are going to

rest today since Yui and her seishi are behind in the search, and they don't even know that we have the first one." Miaka said. "So we

should all have time to relax for a bit, while we are in Sairou," she finished.

"Great, no da! Then I shall sent a report to Hotohori-sama after dinner no da," Chichiri finished, as he tied his horse to the post.

* * *

At the restaurant/ inn: 

"Miaka, slow down or you'll choke on your food!" Nuriko said as he and the others watched Miaka finish her fifth plate of food.

"Man Miaka, where'd ya put it all?" Tasuki sweat dropped. "I juff haf a hwi motabwoiswm," she said, her mouth full of food. The entire

table sweat dropped as they watched the gluttonous being that is their miko begin on her sixth plate.

Later… finally finishing dinner, the Suzaku Seishi and their miko left to their own devices.

"Damn Miaka you've almost cleaned us out of Hotohori's money!" Tasuki started, a bit annoyed. Just then he saw a bar, "I'm going for a

drink, I'll see y'all lata!" and walked over to the bar. Staring after him, "Chichiri… could you.." started Chiriko. "I'm already on it no da!"

Chichiri said, as he takes out a medium size mirror out of his shirt. "I'm going to go outside for a bit guys," she smiled. "I think I'll go for a

breath of fresh air," then turned and exited the inn, Nuriko watching her retreating back.

* * *

At the palace: 

The young emperor was at his desk looking over paper work; his advisors bickering about the country's threatening war crisis. He lifted his

head after signing the paper he was looking at. _I hope Miaka and the others are ok…_he looked over at his advisors. "Please, leave me be

for a while, I am exhausted," he kindly asked. "Yes Heika, we will continue this later," one of them answered as the rest all left, leaving the

young emperor to finally relax. "Miaka…" he sighed as he brushed his bangs from his eyes. "I wish I could be there with you…" he closed

his eyes from the fatigue that was coming over him that was until…

"Heika.." he heard the voice say. "Chichiri?" Hotohori asked. "Heika, it has been a long time no da," Chichiri answered. Just then Hotohori

saw what looked like a mirror floating at eye level to him. As the mirror cleared, he saw Chichiri on the other side. "I'm here to brief you

with our progress no da… but first I think we need to renew our fundings no da…" Chichiri sweat dropped. Hotohori laughed, _must be _

_because of Miaka, "_I will make sure to increase your allowances," he reassured.

After Chichiri thanked him, "Did you find Genbu's shinzaho?" Hotohori asked curiously. Chichiri suddenly became quiet, taking off his

mask. "Heika…" he started, "Although we did succeed getting Genbu no shinzaho…" Chichiri closed his eyes, then reopening them,

"Tamahome-kun… was killed by one of the Seiryuu seishi, Ashitare…" he finished.

Hotohori fell silent after Chichiri's briefing of their search, not wanting to believe what he's heard, he held his hands on his head.

_Tamahome…_ he tightly closed his eyes, sorrow overwhelming his entire being.

Chichiri waited silently for Hotohori's response; he knew that the emperor was grieving over his friend and seishi.

Hotohori after reopening his eyes regained his posture, not wanting to be seen shedding tears, he continued. "How is Miaka..." he heard

himself say. "She is… still dealing with it Heika…" Chichiri responded. "Is everyone else alright?" Hotohori pressed. "Hai Heika, we are

safely in Sairou Koku. In the morning we will search for it." Chichiri responded.

"Please… the rest of you be careful…" his eyes held a pained expression. "Return here safely…" he finished.

"Hai Heika… Have a pleasant evening I will contact you again," Chichiri replied, before the mirror in front of Hotohori disappeared, leaving

him in shock…

Finally letting go of his emotions, he wept silently. _Tamahome…rest in peace…now I… will take care of Miaka for you my friend…_ he

said inwardlyDrying his tears hegot up from his chair, then quietly left the room to wander the gardens in peace.

* * *

At a nearby bridge: 

Walking to nowhere in particular, she stopped; the moon shining down on her as she gazed into its pure light. "Tamahome… I miss you…"

Miaka said silently. Below the bridge the water's surface slightly moving from the gentle wind…

He found her leaning on the bridge, her eyes wet from tears. _Miaka…_he watched her. Taking a deep breath he went over to Miaka with a

cheerful smile. "Miiaaka," he said in a sing song tone. "Hi, Nuriko," she turned wiping her tears then smiling. Nuriko grabbed Miaka's hand,

"Let's go Miaka!" And ran, pulling her with him. "Nuriko, where are we going?" Miaka asked; her depression forgotten.

After returning from the bar, he stopped when he saw Miaka; his eyes softened as he watched her. Then he saw him! Jealousy in his eyes

he watched as his friend dragged Miaka off somewhere. Without any time for thoughts he quickly followed behind them.

* * *

At the river: 

"Nuriko, where are you taking me?" Miaka asked as they went through the shrubbery. "You'll see," he smiled, as he ran past more

shrubs…

"Where'd hell is he taking her?" Tasuki fumed as he followed behind.

They both came to a clearing and stopped, "Nuriko what are we doing here?" Miaka asked, as she held her hand on her hip; frustrated that

he still hasn't answered her. Just then she saw them… fireflies. She looked around her surroundings; close to the river bed there were

thousands of lilies, and just on the edge of the water she saw a giant willow tree surrounded by the soft lights of the fireflies.

Miaka's eyes were in awe, her eyes circled the area that she was standing in, until she was looking at a very red faced Nuriko. His eyes

averting away from hers as she looked at him. Her eyes softened, _ He must've seen me crying…and to cheer me up, take me here…_

Miaka smiled. "Nuriko… thank you for bringing me here," she started then looked around, "Its… beautiful."

Nuriko blushed down to his neck, "I thought you'd need it, he finished."

Looking at her his breath was taken away, _ My god you look beautiful…_his heart began to race, he felt dizzy; he stared at the ground.

Looking up at her again, her eyes sparkled. He stared as his mouth went dry. "Miaka…"

Watching him she felt herself blush. Smiling she took his hand and lead him further near the water's edge. "Com'on Nuriko, let's sit over

there," she pointed to the grassy spot happily. Nuriko only smiled and nodded, as he sat down next to her. His heart beating wildly he

watched the fireflies around the lily patches with her in peaceful silence.

* * *

Tasuki finally catching up to them stopped and hid behind the willow tree, and watched. His heart melted at the sight of her smiling there 

with the fireflies surrounding her… _Miaka… you are different than any other woman I've ever met…_his heart beating loudly as he

watched her twirling around with the fireflies. His eyes then spotted his friend… _Nuriko…so you have the hots for her too d'ya…_ He

kept watching her as she led Nuriko near the water's edge… _Nuriko… though you are both my brother and friend… I won't back _

_down without a fight…_Tasuki continued to watch the two, as he felt jealousy towards his friend while fireflies floated around the couple.

* * *

So how was it? Was it as juicy to read as much as me writing it? Hotohori, Tasuki, and Nuriko, followed by the dead Tamahome... What next... or should i say Whom next... grins Let's go find out! 

Heika : Sire or your highness.

And thank you for your lovely reviews thus far,and yes I do agree that Nuriko is best left as a man, cause he's so sweet and in the series, no one got to see him actually be a guy aka. go for Miaka. So I hope you all continue to enjoy! Once again Thanx for the reviews!

Now On to the Next Scene! Lights, Camera, Action!


	11. The Search, Damsel in Distress

**  
**Disclaimer: ..."Miaka akachan no umi hebii!" Yeah like it says, I dont own FY characters.**  
**

**The Search, Damsel in Distress:**

The morning air cool against his skin, Nuriko woke up to birds singing, and… the trickling of… water? He woke up and realized that they

had stayed at the river the entire night. He turned to look at Miaka to find that she was still asleep. He couldn't help but gaze at her sleeping

form; smiling he remembered their previous night…

"_Nuriko… thank you for bringing me here, … it's beautiful..." _blushing at the memory he gently shook Miaka awake. "Miaka…"

nothing happened, sighing he only did what he could do, "Miaka! Miaka's a little baby pit viper!" he chimed loudly. Miaka cringed at the

noise. _'That got her up_' he smirked. Opening her eyes slowly she blinked back the morning sun's light… "Nuriko?" And then realizing

where they were, looked around and gasped. "Oh my god Nuriko! We were here the entire night!" Miaka said as she stood up, a bit too

fast as she almost fell to the ground from the blood rush. Instantly Nuriko materialized in front of her and caught her. "Are you alright

Miaka?" He asked. "I just need," she yawned, "Some breakfast…"She finished, rubbing her eyes groggily.

Nuriko sweat dropped… "Heh, that's the Miaka that I know," he sighed holding his temple, then looked at her with a smile. "We should

head back to the inn. The others will worry if we're not back at the inn." He finished as he helped her get up; he blushes as he held her hand

in his, before letting go,then the two quickly headed back to the inn.

* * *

The morning light crept its way over the fiery bandit's eyes. _It's morning already_ he thought, as he got out of bed. Scratching his head with

his hand he yawned, his fang slightly showing as he did this. Stretching he went over to shower.

Remembering the previous night… _"Nuriko… thank you for bringing me here…it's beautiful…" _ furrowing his brow, he scrubbed his

body and hair, unaware of how hard he was scrubbing. Turning off the water he emerged out of the bathroom. With a towel tightly wrapped

around his hips he washed his face. _Miaka…today maybe I'll just have to take you somewhere to cheer you up over Tama…_he knew

that deep down she still loved Tamahome. _I never would've seen the day that girly boy goes after a girl, not just any girl though… _

_my… Miaka…_wiping his face, he went to get dressed.

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Chiriko yawned. Mitsukake came out after him, his hair still wet from his shower. "Good morning na no da," 

Chichiri popped in his chibi form. "Today we should find the shinzaho's where about," Mitsukake stated. The nodded and headed into the

restaurant; sweat dropping, Nuriko and Miaka were already there… with several plates on the table. "It's a good thing I asked for more

funds no da…" he sweat dropped, and sat down next to Nuriko. Chiriko taking Miaka's side begin to order breakfast for the three of

them, as Mitsukake sipped his tea next to him.

"Osu!" Tasuki greeted, spotting everyone at the table. "Good Morning Tasuki-san, Miaka-san, Nuriko-san," Chiriko beamed. "Lets eat!"

Tasuki replied as he sat next to Chichiri. "I may not be Miaka, but I'm starved!" He said as he begin to wolf down some food that Miaka

ordered. "Hey Tasuki! that's mine!" Miaka whined. "Sorry Miaka but you and Nuriko had enough time eating I think," then thought

annoyed,_ 'and other things…'_ He continued,_"_ Plus Chichiri increased our travel funds," and with that continued eating. Miaka pouting for

a second smiled and continued her plate.

During breakfast, Miaka took quick glances at Nuriko while he spoke with Tasuki, and found herself blushing. '_The previous night was so_

_ great, and… Nuriko looked really cute when he blushed too_,' she thought as she turns to Mitsukake. "I never got to thank you for fixing

both Nuriko and my injuries, Mitsukake," she smiled. "Thank you." Mitsukake gave her a warm smile back, "Your welcome Miaka."

Nuriko hearing his name, "Yeah, thanks Mitsukake," he rotated his arms and examined his shoulder, "I feel great!" Mitsukake smiled again,

"Happy to be of service."

* * *

After breakfast the group went outside, "Now, we should go into groups again and find the last shinzaho no da," Chichiri suggested. Tasuki 

looked over to Miaka, "I'll go with Miaka, he stated with a smirk. "Gotta have someone watching out fer her," he finished. "Thanks

Tasuki," she smiled. "Then if it's alright, can I go with you Mitsukake-san?" Chiriko asked shyly. "Of course, he answered." Nuriko

inwardly sighed, but smiling, "Then I'll go with Chichiri." After getting into pairs, "Here everyone," Chiriko passed out 2 flares. " I bought

more flares so if we ever lose or have a use for one, then you'll still have the other to signal the other groups." He stated smiling, deep down

he didn't want anyone else to suffer the fate that Tamahome had, so bought extras to keep the group safe.

"Ok lets go and be careful everyone…,"she paused, "I don't want…" she hesitated; couldn't finish.

Nuriko thinking the same thing, went over to Miaka and held her face in his hands, "Miaka, don't worry," he smiled reassuring her. "We

won't leave you," he finished, then winking parted ways to join Chichiri.

Miaka staring after him only blushed, as she shook the dizziness out of her head. "Lets go Tasuki!" Wrapping one arm around his, led him in

the opposite direction while blushing crimson, Tasuki nodded and soon everyone parted ways.

* * *

Looking back as he followed Chichiri, he was worried for Miaka. "Nuriko-kun, don't worry about Miaka no da, Tasuki can keep her safe 

no da…"Chichiri stated his eyes still in front of him. "You're right Chichiri…" Nuriko agreed, but didn't look up from the ground either.

"It's interesting no da," Chichiri started. "What is?" Nuriko asked; wanting to know what the blue haired monk thought, but Chichiri said

nothing and stayed silent. '_This is so interesting no da,' _ Chichiri smiled knowingly. '_Tamahome and Heika… And now whether he _

_knows it or not, Tasuki, and… Nuriko too no da._

* * *

"Mitsukake-san, do you think Miaka-san is ok? Chiriko turned to ask. "Miaka is suffering internally over the loss of Tamahome…" he 

stated but then smiled, "However, she is a strong girl and will recover in time." Chiriko nodded and continued his search with Mitsukake.

* * *

Seiryuu camp site in Sairou Koku: 

"Nakago, what is the status on finding the shinzahos?" Yui asked. "Yui-sama, we have found the location to Byakko no shinzaho…" he

paused. "But I am afraid Suzaku no miko has Genbu no shinzaho…" Nakago answered. "What! Then we must hurry and get to the last

shinzaho Nakago!" Yui replied hotly. "I can't have anymore set backs…" she silently said. _Miaka… I will make sure that you will never _

_see Tamahome, then I'll wish for Suzaku to be sealed and you and I will return to our world! _

Yui looked up from her thoughts, "Nakago, make no more mistakes," then turned and left. "As you wish… Yui-sama," he smiled darkly.

"Miboshi…take care of Suzaku no miko and her seishi, he said to the figure in the dark."

"Hai… Nakago-sama.." disappearing from site.

* * *

"Whoa man! I didn't know that Miaka-chan's friend Yui could be such a bitch! Tetsuya stated out loud. Keisuke looked at him after that 

statement, "She had her reasons…_boy did she have reasons _ he thought. Tetsuya only scratched his head before continuing to read.

After an hour's search, Tasuki became impatient, "Where th #$#$ is the $#$#$# shinzaho at!" he said irritably. "Tasuki, be patient," Miaka

started. "There must be someone who might know about Byakko no shinzaho," she reasoned. Somewhere along the way, they heard a loud

growl. "What was that?" Tasuki looked around; his tessen ready at a moments notice. Miaka scratching her head sweat dropped, "Umm

I'm hungry, she said with a silly face. Tasuki sheathed his tessen and sighed, "Man, Miaka… you are hopeless," he noogied her. "I can't

help it if I have a higher metabolism than everyone else!" she answered hotly. "Yeah like a horse," he joked. "Mouu.. Tasuki!" She lightly

punched him in the chest. Tasuki could only stand there and smile, _'You are too cute when you pout' _he thought to himself.

Miaka turning around, caught him looking at her, watched him blush. "Tasuki, you're a bit red in the face," Miaka giggled.

Tasuki hesitantly huffed, "It's only the sake from yesterday Miaka." He averted his eyes to the sky. Miaka only giggled harder as she heard

Tasuki's excuse, until she heard a horse whinny behind her.

Tasuki unaware of the carriage was blinded by the smog that was produced by some carriage. Coughing he waited till the smog cleared, but

found that Miaka was missing. Looking back at the run-away carriage, he saw Miaka struggle in the carriage. "Miaka!" He yelled chasing after her.

* * *

In the carriage: 

"We'll fetch a fine price for her," a cloaked figure said as he knocked her unconscious. "Don't forget that I get her first before we sell her,"

a sleazy voice stated. "Not if I get her first," he said as he drove the carriage.

Tasuki spotting a horse, quickly climbed on and sped towards the fading carriage, his mind only on one thought, '_Miaka!' _ Cracking the

whip harder to make the horse run faster, he caught up with the carriage. Tasuki ran the horse closer to the carriage then swiftly jumped off

the horse and onto the carriage roof.

Kicking the door open he knocked the two men out and jumped off the carriage with Miaka tucked safely in his arms. As soon as they

landed on the ground, Tasuki held her, "Miaka! Miaka!" he tapped her face awake.

Regaining consciousness, Miaka opened her eyes and saw Tasuki holding her in his arms. Tasuki feeling relieved that she was ok gave her a

tight hug before putting her on the ground. "Thank you… Tasuki…" She replied. His cheeks flushed red, Tasuki scoffed and led Miaka back to the city, inwardly smiling, _'Any time Miaka… Any time…'_

_

* * *

_

Another Chapter done. So Isn't Tasuki just the hottest? Or do you prefer Nuriko's Quiet Romantic side more? You decide, and what do you think? Does Chichiri know all or doesn't he? And yes... the Whom I am still trying to fit somewhere... will probably be in the next chapter. So let's see how that goes.

As always Thanx for the reviews!

Now On to the Next Scene! Lights, Camera, Action!  
_  
_


	12. Survived, Midnight Melodies

Disclaimer: "Zo no mi mi! Miaka no odango! Oppai! Tombo!" **  
**

**Survived, Midnight Melodies :**

The day quickly turned to nightfall as the Suzaku seishi returned to the inn. "Did you find anything Chichiri, Nuriko?" Miaka asked. "No, not

a sign," breathed Nuriko. "How about you?" He asked, relieved that she was alright. "We found jack #$#$!" Tasuki replied, looking over

to Mitsukake, "Oi Mitsukake, you find anything?"

"No, we didn't find any leads either, but I'm glad that none of us met the Seiryuu seishi yet." Chiriko replied. "Its strange no da…" stated

Chichiri. "We haven't seen or heard any sign of the Seiryuu seishi…"

"They probably are scared #$#$#$ cause I'm here to save the day," Tasuki boasted loudly. " Or maybe, they're probably more scared of

your fog horned voice," Nuriko smirked, wiping Tasuki's smirk off his face. "What was that! You wanna go girly boy!" In his fighting

stance. "You're hopeless…" Nuriko sighed then walked into the inn to retire. "Come back here and face me like a man!" Tasuki yelled.

Nuriko not turning around waved, "Whatever.." Tasuki looking annoyed, "Ah why botha, I'm going for a drink," and left the inn.

* * *

At a nearby village: 

After eating dinner with his family, he excused himself from the table to cut more firewood. Swinging his axe he split the block of logs in half

while wiping his sweat off his face as the waxing moon reflected on his blonde hair. After finish chopping firewood, he sat under a nearby

tree. The wind gently passing the silent village, beautiful melody could be heard throughout the night.

* * *

In the shared room with Nuriko, Miaka awoke to beautiful music from somewhere outside the edge of the city. Getting out of bed, Miaka 

went over to the window and sat on the windowsill; her hair wafting in the night breeze, she closed her eyes and focused her ears on the

beautiful melody the wind carried through her window.

Nuriko, feeling the cool breeze on his skin, awoke to the girl in the window. He watched her as the moon's light bathed her, making her

glow even more radiant; her hair wafting in the breeze as her eyes closed. Nuriko sucked in his breath, _She looked so beautiful under the _

_moon's light_ he thought, while watching her from his bed. Her face looked so angelic, sitting there looking out the window. _I can see her _

_hair floating around her, behind her…_ Nuriko after what felt like eternity slowly walked over to Miaka.

As he came closer to her he could see that her eyes were still closed, and deep in thought. Nuriko felt his heart begin to race, as he slowly

came closer to her face. Without realizing it he leaned in closer, until he was able to see her pink lips. Nuriko deeply blushed at the thought

he was having, and backed away. Looking out the window, he heard a faint echo of some beautiful melody. He closed his eyes to

concentrate and tune into the melody, next to her.

* * *

Miaka opening her eyes, was surprised to see Nuriko standing there, but watched him. His beautiful hair now wafting in the breeze as his 

loose bangs played over his closed eyes. His slender form radiating an ethereal glow by the pale moon, she could only stare in awe. Her

eyes following his neck line to his strong, broad chest, she felt herself blush. Shaking the blush away, she gently laid her hand on his arm.

Waking up from the melody's spell he felt a hand; looking over he saw Miaka, her hair wafting around her as she held on to his arm.

Nuriko just standing there, felt the blush creeping over his face. "Is there anything you'd like from me, Nuriko?" He heard Miaka ask. "No I

just saw you there, and …I" He felt himself blush deeper, "I wanted to see if you were alright," he finished. "Thank you Nuriko, but I'm

fine." Miaka smiled, she turned towards the window again. "I just wanted to hear the music better, so I went over here to listen," she

looked back at him. "Miaka, you should get to bed…you… look tired," he stated. "Good night Miaka," Blushing he left the windowsill. She

felt herself blush deep crimson; thankful that it was the middle of the night. '_Nuriko…Good night'_

* * *

The next morning, the Suzaku seishi and their miko arrived downstairs for breakfast. "Tasuki, you are early today no da," Chichiri popped 

in his miniature form. "Yeh, I didn't drink so much last night so I'm up." Tasuki responded, covering a yawn. "Where's Miaka?" He looked

around, "I don't see her anywhere, and the food's still here."

"She is still in her room I believe," Mitsukake answered. "I'll go see what's keeping her," Tasuki said as he got up to leave. "Check on

Nuriko too while your at it no da," Chichiri told him as he saw him leaving. "Yeah, gotcha," Tasuki called out as he went up the stairs.

* * *

At their door he stopped, "Miaka?" He knocked and waited. After a few seconds he opened the door and let himself in. Walking up to her 

bed he found that Miaka was not in bed, then saw on the other bed Nuriko. With his wolfish grin visible on his face, he slowly crept over to

Nuriko. Getting right up to his ear he yelled, "GET UP GIRLY BOY! RISE AND SHINE!" Tasuki bellowed, getting a very pissed off

Nuriko.

"What the hell Tasuki!" Nuriko held his hand on his ears in pain. "Get yer lazy ass up Nuriko, you've been out for a while!" Tasuki stated

smugly. "The others are already downstairs, and almost done with breakfast.

Turning off the hot water, Miaka got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Looking around for her clothes, she cursed. _'My _

_clothes are out there!'_ she said in her head. Opening the door a bit, "Nuriko are you awake?" She called.

"Yeah Miaka, I'm up," he said as he got out of bed and stretched; his hair tussled and disorganized, went up to the door.

"Could you get my clothes…" She asked while securing her towel tight around herself. "Sure Miaka," he answered, but unaware that Tasuki

got to them first, saw him running over to the door. He saw that Tasuki didn't notice the small puddle of water, "Here Miaka I got…" he

slipped.

Nuriko only watched as his friend slid on the floor, hitting the door to reveal a toweled Miaka! Coming to, shaking his head, he suddenly

looked up to see Miaka in a towel. "Ss..sorry Miaka I…I .." Tasuki blushed and stuttered; not seeing the towering figure behind him with

flames in his eyes. "What the hell are you gocking at her for…" Nuriko stated, as he punched Tasuki into a wall. "It was an accident…"

Tasuki with swirls over his eyes, slid down to the floor.

* * *

After breakfast: 

"Ok lets try searching again no da!" Chichiri said, then looked at Miaka, "However, I will volunteer to go with Miaka," he smiled under his

mask. "So Nuriko, you work with Tasuki no da."

"Ok Chichiri, lets go!" Miaka cried as he and her left the restaurant. Tasuki and Nuriko inwardly sighed, and left in silence, while Mitsukake and Chiriko followed behind them.

_'Damn I'm stuck with Baka…'_

_'Damn I'm stuck with the Okama…' _

* * *

At the village: 

"Kaika, come to breakfast!" a woman called from within the warm house. "Hai, I'm coming!" He called back as he went over to dine with

his parents. Just as he sat down his father started to speak, "Kaika will you head into town to make a few errands for me?" The man asked.

"Hai father, " he smiled. "I shall go after eating."

* * *

Okama: Cross-dressor/ fag. 

So another Chapter done. What did you all think? Wasn't Miaka and Nuriko's midnight rendez vous romantic? And just who is the mysterious man? Let's go find out!

Now, On to the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	13. Missing Maiden, A Kiss

Disclaimer: Kiss, kiss….Damn you kiss! On with the Show!

**Missing Maiden, A Kiss:**

After finish talking to another person for any details concerning Byakko no shinzaho, the two left for the streets once more. "Oi Nuriko, do

ya have a feelin that the shinzaho isn't in the city?" Tasuki questioned, his eyes looking bored as he followed his friend. "Actually Tasuki

now that you mention it… It appears that no one around here knows anything about Byakko, or any shinzaho." Nuriko replied; the same

bored expression on his face as he kept walking down the busy street.

* * *

"Mitsukake-san, let us go to the library, for more clues," Chiriko suggested, as he stopped walking he waiting for Mitsukake to answer. 

"Hai, I think we would have a better understanding of where to look. I feel as if we are somehow looking in the wrong places," Mitsukake

finished. Turning around, he followed the smaller seishi to the city library.

* * *

"Chichiri, do you think that we are wasting our time in this city?" Miaka asked; following in his footsteps as she looked towards the blue 

haired monk. "Miaka-chan, we must remain patient na no da," he answered. Thinking to himself, '_Perhaps that is why the Seiryuu seishi _

_hasn't been seen.'_

Chichiri then stopped, "Miaka-chan let us go find the other na no da." Concluding that the shinzaho isn't in the city they begin to search for

the others.

* * *

'By the time that the seishi finished their search, it was already late in afternoon. Suzaku no Miko and Chichiri sent one of their flares to the 

sky. Back in the streets, Tasuki, Nuriko, Mitsukake and Chiriko saw the flare high in the sky and headed towards it. Arriving to Chichiri

and the maiden they all greeted each other, then headed back to the inn to discuss their new found discoveries.' Tetsuya finished reading out

loud. "Looks like they couldn't find the shinzaho this time either," he called to Keisuke. Having done more research on the Shijin Tenchi

Sho, lifted his head to catch what Tetsuya was saying, then went back to reading a particular section in some documentaries he found.

Suddenly Keisuke rising from his seat, grabbed his jacket saying, "Keisuke, we're going to Morioka!" Tetsuya confused asks, "Why

Morioka?"

"To go see Okuda Takiko's house… the original owner of this book." Keisuke stated.

Tetsuya taking the book with him

* * *

ran after Keisuke to the Tokyo Train Station.

* * *

"Everyone," Chiriko turned to the others. "I did some research at the city library and apparently, the ritual was held in a tower somewhere

on the boundary of Sairou Koku," He finished. "Good work Chiriko na no da," then looking up to the sky, we had better begin our search

tomorrow morning no da. Chichiri replied.

"Alright, Lets go eat!" Miaka suggested happily. Nuriko and Tasuki looked at her like she grew a second head. Not knowing how on earth

the tiny girl devours a country's supply of food, only sweat dropped.

* * *

Later outside, Miaka went to the river to be alone. As she walked into the shrubbery she saw the familiar flicker of firefly lights, and knew 

that she was close to the river. Stepping out of the shrubs and into the clearing she sat down at the same grassy spot next to the river.

Feeling herself slowly relax she listened to the river water, and the rustling willow leaves as she closed her eyes to savor her moment of

peace. Lying down she soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

After finishing his errands for his father, he mounted on his horse and took the river trail that over looked the city. Patting the ground softly 

the rider and his horse rode closer to the river. Stopping to admire the view, Kaika saw a young maiden down near the river's edge.

Curiously he dismounted his horse and secured it to a nearby tree, then walking down to the maiden he crept slowly towards her sleeping

form.

Finally reaching the maiden, he crouched down to see if she was alright. "Ojou-san…are you alright?" He said gently, concern in his eyes.

The maiden said nothing, but seeing her breathing convinced him that she was only sleeping. He stared at her face, a light blush spread over

him. He watched as her hair fanned out around her as her soft skin glowed, mysteriously. Kaika felt himself lean closer to her until he laid a

kiss on her pink lips. Looking at her face again, he only blushed as he gathered her in his arms. Not wanting to leave her here, he gently

picked her up, set her on his horse, and repositioned her in a sitting position in front of him, rode off into the night.

* * *

"Miaka?" Nuriko said as he entered their room, but found that no one was there. Walking over to Tasuki's room he knocked, "Tasuki, is 

Miaka with you?" He asked. The door opening Tasuki stared at Nuriko. "Huh? Nuriko? …Miaka isn't here… " Tasuki woke up instantly.

Hearing Tasuki, Chichiri came over to the door, "Nuriko what is wrong no da?" Nuriko now panicking, " Miaka is missing!" Chichiri

understood and went to wake the others. Soon the Suzaku seishi frantically searched the city for their missing miko.

"Miaka!" They called to her. As Nuriko was about to call out her name again, he froze. Tasuki noticing this, "Oi Nuriko wats th matta?" He

said confused. Thinking to himself, '_Where the hell could Miaka gone off to?'_ Then suddenly Tasuki froze at the memory. They both

looked to the direction of the river. "The River," they both said and sped towards the river, with the others following behind.

'_MIAKA!'_

* * *

At the village: 

"Kaika, you're back," his father came in to see his son. Looking over he saw him holding a maiden. "Kaika, who is this young maiden?" He

asked his son. "Kaika have you returned?" A woman came out to greet him, then saw him carrying a young maiden instantly came over to

inspect her body to see if she was hurt in anyway. Finding no injuries his mother sighed. "Don't worry mother, she is just sleeping," he

turned to look at her still sleeping form. "On the way back, I found her sleeping near the river, and I didn't want to leave her out there. So I

brought her with me," he replied while carrying the maiden to his bed. Laying her down gently under the covers, then covered her and left.

Kaika turned back to greet his parents as he went back outside to secure his horse in the barn. Smiling he only said one thing,

"Miaka-san…"

* * *

At the river: 

The Suzaku seishi having finally arrived at the river, saw horse tracks leading away from the river. Relieved that they found a clue to her

whereabouts they went back to the inn, climbed on their horses and went back to the river. "If we follow these tracks," Chiriko paused.

"We should be able to find Miaka-san," he finished. Having heard enough the seishi rode after the horse tracks. Dawn slowly approaching

them.

* * *

At the village: 

Miaka rose from bed as she heard the beautiful melody outside the window. Not knowing where she was, she quickly got up and left

outdoors. Remembering a similar melody from the night at the inn, she followed the sound of the melody. Reaching to the top of the hill she

saw a boy under a tree, playing a small flute as small birds surround him.

Hearing her footsteps he stopped playing, "Good morning. I hope you slept well," he said turning to face her. Miaka gasped,

"Amiboshi…"her eyes full of shock stared at the boy in front of her. "My name is Kaika Ms," he only smiled. "Please may I have your

name?" He asked, his eyes shining innocently.

"Miaka… Yuki Miaka... Suzaku no miko…" she answered.

* * *

Ojou-san: Young lady.

Ok this chapter is finished. So what did you all think? Are you surprised that neither Nuriko, Tasuki, or Hotohori got a kiss or try a kiss with Miaka, but out of the blue Amiboshi comes and sweeps his lips over hers in a blink of an eye. grins

However don't worry, I'm sure they'll get their share.

Now On with the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	14. Maiden Found, Byakko no Seishi

Disclaimer: FY not mine. Now On with the Show!**  
**

**Maiden Found, Byakko no Seishi:**

The tracks stopped at a nearby farming village, as the Suzaku seishi raced towards their miko. _'Miaka… be safe' _Nuriko prayed as he

neared the village. Speeding up his pace he galloped in front of Tasuki, and rode off into the village entrance. Shortly after, Tasuki and the

other's dismounted their horse, only to find Nuriko already dismounted and running deeper into the village.

* * *

"Kaika?" Miaka said his name quietly. _'Amiboshi must be suffering from amnesia, _she thought. Kaika, feeling her in distress, begin to 

continue playing his flute for her. Miaka felt lulled towards the beautiful melody, until she realized where she was. "Oh I have to tell the

others where I am!" Miaka exclaimed as she rose. Just as she was about to run down the hill, Kaika held her in his arms, begging for her to

stay. "Amii..Kaika," Miaka said gently, "I must find my friends, because I still have to summon Suzaku to save Konan Koku."

"Don't you think that war is pointless, Miaka-san?" Kaika asked her pleadingly. "Amiboshi?" Miaka stared at him, "Do you still…" he

nodded. "Yes I remember everything, that I am Seiryuu seishi, Amiboshi…" Miaka felt shocked, "How did you survive that fall, Amiboshi?

How did you get here?" Amiboshi turned away from her, " These people I'm living with saved me from the river and took me in as their

son," he looked at her, "I thought that if I died, Seiryuu cannot be summoned, and no more wars would form, so I remained dead, and now

living as their son Kaika," he finished.

"Oh Amiboshi… there's another way to call Seiryuu or Suzaku by obtaining the two shinzahos from, Hokkan, and here… Sairou," and

now we are fighting the Seiryuu seishi as we speak." Miaka paused, "I must summon Suzaku to regain peace in this world…" "So I can't

stay here with you Amiboshi," Miaka reasoned softly. Just then she heard her name on the foot of the hill. "Nuriko!" She cried happily as

she watched him running up towards her.

* * *

Nuriko spotting Miaka up on the hill behind someone's house rushed over to her, "Miaka!" He cried out, as he ran faster, eager to hold her 

safe in his arms. Finally within arms length he pulled her to him for a tight embrace. "Miaka! I've been worried sick over you!" He yelled as

he crushed her to him. "Miaka hugged him back, "I'm sorry that I worried you Nuriko. Last night I wanted to see the river, and when I did

I fell asleep." Turning to Kaika, " But then Kaika found me and brought me here," she smiled. Pulling her from his chest he stared into her

eyes, "Don't ever do that to me again Miaka!" He held her. Miaka feeling his intense gaze upon her held in her breath; she felt horrible that

she made him worry so much. Gazing back at him she could see the hidden love he had for her… and she blushed.

"Miaka-san!" Chiriko's voice echoed in her ears she turned around to find the rest of her seishi climbing up the small hill. "Minna, I'm sorry

I made you all worried!" Miaka said as she went to hug them. Tasuki seeing Amiboshi, quickly took his tessen out, "What the hell is he

doing here and with Miaka no less!" He snarled, holding his tessen in repressed anger. "Miaka y'alright?" Tasuki asked, still looking

daggers at Amiboshi. Nuriko also turned to stare at Amiboshi, in his mind he still hasn't forgiven him for betraying their team. "What did ya

do to Miaka!" Tasuki demanded, his tessen glowing in his hand.

"I did not harm Miaka-san in anyway. I only brought her here so that she would be safe here and not alone at the river," Amiboshi

answered calmly.

Just then a woman came out of the house, "Kaika, who are these people?" She asked as she stared at all 5 of the new comers. "It's alright

mother, these are Miaka-sans friends," he reassured her. She smiled relieved, "I'm so happy that they found you Miaka-san," but continued

to stare at Tasuki wearily. "Please… would you all like to come inside?" She asked. "It is alright no da, we have to find Byakko no

shinzaho na no da," and with that Nuriko and Tasuki guiding Miaka to Mitsukake, until a shaggy man came out. "What business do you

people have with Byakko's shinzaho?" He asked both suspicious and curious watched the fiery man with the red hair. "Please Sir, I am

Suzaku no miko and these are my seishi, we've come all the way from Konan Koku in order to receive the two shinzahos to summon

Suzaku." Miaka replied, almost with a pleading look.

"My wife Subaru and I know of what you speak," then turned to her seishi, "Please come inside." Miaka nodded as she followed the two

couple. Chichiri and the other following behind.

* * *

Inside the house: 

"Suzaku no miko," he looked over at Miaka, "Do you have Genbu no shinzaho already?" The man asked, smoking his pipe as he took a

long drag before puffing out the smoke. Chichiri just than pulled out the case with Genbu's necklace in it. "Here it is no da," he opened the

case to show the man the necklace. "Indeed. Do you have proof that these people are your seishi?" He then lifted his brow.

Miaka, wondering how she could prove to him that her friends are her seishi, suddenly was blinded by Suzaku's light behind her. The man

standing up followed the glow behind the girl to find different areas of her friend's body parts glowed. Looking at them again, he saw Tasuki

roll up his sleeves and saw his mark, along with Mitsukake's mark on his palm, Nuriko's on his chest, Chichiri's on his knee, and Chiriko's

on his foot. After examining all of them, he smiled. "Welcome Suzaku no miko, Suzaku no seishi," he started as he took his bandage off his

cheek. " I am Byakko no seishi, Tokaki, and my wife is Subaru also Byakko no seishi," he greeted.

"WHAT!" The house echoed loudly.

* * *

Minna: Everyone.

So what did you think? Still no sign of Seiryuu seishi eh? But I'm sure that they are just around the corner. So more and more Nuriko is starting to open up more in displaying affections to Miaka, but i wonder how Tasuki will handle, and what about Amiboshi?

Lets go find out!

Now On the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	15. Love, Three Confessions

Disclaimer: FYNM! Now On with the Show!**  
**

**Love, Three Confessions:**

"You know we used to be young too," he stated offended by their disbelief. "We apologize Tokaki-san, Subaru-san," bowing low to the

ground Miaka asked for their forgiveness. "It's alright Miaka-sama, I am sure that even our son Amiboshi had no clue that we were

Byakko seishi," he replied, surprising Amiboshi. "You knew father, that I was a Seiryuu seishi?" He asked incredulously. "Well, your mark

on your shoulder does give it away," Subaru entered joining them as she sat down. "Miaka-san, I noticed that there are only 5 of your

seishi, where are the other two? She asked.

"One of them is the emperor, also Hotohori of Konan Koku so he had to stay behind, and…" The other was with us… his name was

Tamahome, and he…" Miaka getting up excused herself and ran out of the house. The others stared after her knowing that she needed her

space. "Tokaki-san," Nuriko answered. "Tamahome was one of us but… he died in battle with one of the Seiryuu seishi, Ashitare," he

finished as he looked away from the old man. "Tamahome…was killed…" the old man asked as he lowered his head in sorrow.

"Tamahome, was my disciple who mastered his fighting techniques from me…"

"We are sorry for the bad news…" Chichiri replied, as the rest lowered their heads down in silence. Amiboshi having heard of Tamahome's

death crept out of the house and ran after Miaka.

* * *

Finding her sitting under the tree trunk on the hill they were on earlier, he slowly walked up to reach her. Miaka, knowing full well that 

someone came after her only looked away as she heard the foot steps crept closer. "Please… I would like to be alone…" she breathed;

feeling her eyes water she closed her eyes. Seeing her fragile figure in such a state, he embraced her from behind.

"Miaka-san, please don't cry… Tamahome-san wouldn't want you to cry so please," Amiboshi held her, his voice leaving echoes inside

her. Turning to face him, his face was a breath away from hers… her breath caught in her throat as he felt himself lean towards her. Miaka

shocked only blushed furiously as his face came closer to hers.

* * *

Coming out to look for Miaka after sometime passed, he went up to the hill to see if she was there. Feeling his heart beat wildly against his 

chest, he reached the top of the hill and felt the blood rush to his head. There under the tree was Miaka with Amiboshi leaning in to kiss her!

He ran over and yanked Miaka out of Amiboshi's grasp just in time to stop Amiboshi's lips from touching hers. "Just what the hell do you

think you're doin!" Tasuki snarled, his eyes blazed red from anger. Amiboshi sitting up, "I just came to see if Miaka-san was alright…" he

answered while staring at Miaka, apologetically.

"Then what the #$#$ were you trying to do just now huh!" Tasuki holding Miaka closer to him. "Did he hurt you Miaka?" He asked,

concern written all over his face.

"No Tasuki he didn't. He was just telling me to cheer up," she blushed.

Finally leading Miaka back down the hill, Tasuki angrily pointed his tessen at Amiboshi, "If you ever come near Miaka again!..." warned,

but Amiboshi cut him off, "I was trying to show that I cared…Tasuki-san… because I love her…"

* * *

Later that night: 

_I was trying to show her that I cared…Because I love her…_Her mind echoed at his words, she washed her face. _Amiboshi… Thank _

_you for caring…_Wiping her face she spotted Nuriko outside, watching the stars above him.

* * *

He gazed up towards the sky and begin counting the stars over his head. _There's so many of them_ he sighed. His mind slipped to his 

thoughts of losing Miaka the previous night. God, he felt like dying after finding out that she was taken by some stranger that he found later

was Amiboshi, the fake Chiriko from their failed attempt to Summon Suzaku. The mere thought of losing Miaka was terrifying to him, and

vowed that he would keep her safe. Remembering her safe on top of that hill he wanted to crush her to him and kiss her… oh how he ached

to have just a small peck to see what it feels like to be kissed by her. Finding Tamahome's star he gazed at the twinkling light,

"Tamahome…she misses you so much… I miss you so much…we all miss you so much."

* * *

Tasuki watched Nuriko gaze at the stars outside, _'probably thinking of either Tamahome and or Miaka...' _he concluded as he put his 

shirt on and walked out to meet him. Thinking back to that afternoon, _'I wanted to show her that I care… because I love her…'_ Tasuki,

shrugging off his thoughts, scoffed. "_What does he know? It's not like he's been with Miaka for a long time like Tamahome, Heika, _

_Nuriko, and I have. And yet he says that he loves her?" _But then he himself was a proud example of how Miaka isn't just any other girl,

and that falling in love with her was as easy as him drinking sake. _'Look at me!'_ he answered his own thoughts, Miaka to him wasn't just a

girl, but a pure hearted woman... He loved her as much as Tamahome did. He wanted her to always smile and never have to cry… _Just _

_once I'd like to kiss her…just once if that's all I'm allowed…_

Snapping out of his thoughts he went up to Nuriko, "Oi, why you up this late?" He asked, not knowing that another was watching them.

"Tasuki…" Nuriko breathed, "Do you love her?" He quietly asked. Tasuki blushing deep crimson, "What kinda question is that!" He

demanded as he fought the blush rising in his cheeks. "Tasuki…," Nuriko smiled, "You shouldn't hold in your feelings… Its not good for

you…" he finished, still staring at the stars. "Nuriko… you too huh?" He sat on the grass. "I know that you love her…" Nuriko stated, then

sighing., "I know that Hotohori, Tamahome, Amiboshi and even you love her…" He lowered his gaze to Tasuki's as he smiled sadly, "And

that she loves Tamahome…" he sighed. "As much as it pains me, I can't tell her how I feel about her, because of my oath to Tamahome

and out of respect to Miaka's wishes..." he finished, weakly smiling. "So I've decided to watch over her as a friend, than chase her and be

your competition…"

Tasuki shocked at what he was hearing, "What the hell do you mean you're going to give up on your damn heart!" He asked incredulously.

"Why the hell do you want to throw in the towel huh? Because of me? Heika? That pipsqueak Amiboshi!" He demanded.

"Mostly because Miaka will be stressed if you, me, Hotohori-sama, and Amiboshi fight over her…so good luck Tasuki." Finishing his talk,

Nuriko walked back into the house; Tasuki staring after him.

* * *

Miaka slumped to the floor after she heard Nuriko's confession, and silently wept. _'Nuriko… you are always there for Tamahome and _

_me aren't you?'_ Retiring for the night she closed her eyes. _Nuriko… thank you…_

_

* * *

_

I know what you are all thinking and NO that is not going to happen I assure you. But as Nuriko, I wanted to bring out his self-sacrificing attitude instead of jumping on with the people who are aggressive in the game of love, and I dont know about you but it makes me want to just pick him up and cuddle him, because he's so sweet! Now I wonder how Tasuki and Miaka react to his throwing of the towel? grins

Lets go find out!

Now On to the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	16. A Kiss For My Beloved

Disclaimer: Eating Fish with soy sauce… Now on with the Show!

**A Kiss For My Beloved:**

Miaka awoke to the blazing light outside her window and blinked her eyes open. Warm under her blankets she closes her eyes in

remembrance as last night's confessions were made from her two seishi. '_Tasuki…Nuriko…' _she thought. '_Nuriko…you are always _

_beside Tamahome and me from thick or thin…_She felt her heart flutter. '_Tamahome… what should I do? I love all of them… I still _

_love you…_

"Oi Miaka you up?" Tasuki knocked. "Tasuki… yes I'm awake," she sank into her blankets more, when the door opened. Coming in

Tasuki closed the door and sat on the foot of her bed. "Miaka, you should get up now," he said with a smile. "Everyone else is already

starting their day," he finished as he ruffled her hair. "You know Miaka, you are such a baka… but in a way that's what makes ya… cute

and all," Tasuki finished with a blush. "

Just then soft knocking came from the door. "Miaka-san?" Amiboshi asked. Tasuki hearing Amiboshi quickly straightened and glared at the

door. "Yes I'm awake Amiboshi…" she answered as the door creaked open. "I…I brought you some breakfast," he started as he put the

food down on her bed. "The other's are downstairs discussing about the shinzaho today, so… you may want to join them," he smiled.

"Thank you Amiboshi, I'll be down shortly," she replied as she turned to watch Tasuki.

"Tasuki, I'll be downstairs in a minute. I'd like to talk to Amiboshi for a moment." She said with a hand on his arm. Tasuki turning to leave

nodded and left.

* * *

"Mi…Miaka-san, is there something I can do for you?" Amiboshi stuttered as he looked at her. "Amiboshi… I'd like to thank you for 

helping me with my grief over Tamahome yesterday…" she paused, smiling, "Thank you…"

Amiboshi's face turned serious, "Miaka-san… will you stay here after summoning Suzaku…in this world?" He asked as his eyes grew with

intensity. She stayed silent, honestly she had no clue if she could stay or not. "Miaka-san, I love you… I've loved you from the moment I

saw you at the river," he said softly as he leaned in towards her. "When you do summon Suzaku and peace is restored… will you… stay in

this village and be my wife?" Miaka blushed at his last question, " Wife! B…but I'm only 15, a high school girl! I'm too young to marry…"

she stated. "You and I are just about marriageable age in this world," he calmly reassured her. "I promise to make you happy," he smiled.

That simple statement brought a cold chill to her as she remembered Tamahome's last words before heading up the mountain… '_Miaka, _

_I'll make you the world's happiest bride…' _ Making up her mind she slowly pushed Amiboshi so she could speak to him, "Amiboshi…

thank you for your love…but I'm sorry… I can't return your feelings," she said her eyes in pain. Amiboshi, smiled gently as he leaned in and

placed a soft kiss to her lips. Miaka, freezing to the spot was shocked, then felt him move away from her, _"_Miaka-san, I am happy to have

met you, and…I still care deeply for you… even if you can't return my feelings." He finished, his eyes averting away from hers a bit then

looking at her again, "I wish only for your happiness…but.." his eyes determined, "May I serve you in your battle against Seiryuu as one of

your seishi?" Miaka touched at his request only nodded, "Hai, Amiboshi… you can be one of my seishi…"

Miaka finally smiled, "Thank you Amiboshi… for understanding…"

* * *

Tasuki hearing every word behind the door, was happy that Miaka didn't return Amiboshi's feelings, but felt a small amount of pity for him 

as he heard his statement. Leaving the door he thought hard of what Nuriko had said that night…

'_No matter how much I wish to tell her my feelings for her… I can't…out of the respect for Tamahome and Miaka's wishes…' _

Tasuki lowered his head, realization finally hit him as he left. '_So… Nuriko… this is what you meant…'_

Back with the others Tasuki looked over to a smiling Nuriko, as he came into the room. He knew that deep down Nuriko was only hiding

the pain in his inner being, but turned to him, "Oi Nuriko, what did Tokaki say about the shinzaho?" He asked, wondering what their group

will do today. "As luck would have it, their friend and fellow seishi Tatara-san is keeping the shinzaho safe," he replied.

Just then Miaka and Amiboshi appeared. Smiling at them both Nuriko quickly briefed them about today's plan. Tasuki watched as his

friend spoke to Miaka cheerfully. '_Nuriko… do you enjoy torturing yourself? How long will it be before ya finally break down from _

_yur pain.' _

* * *

Outside:

Miaka walked outside as her thoughts plagued her, _'Nuriko…' _Miaka thought, _' Are you always going to be there for me?_ She sighed, _'I _

_want you to be happy too…because you are… so important to me…'_

Unknown to Miaka, someone trailed behind her as she stopped and leaned onto a small walkway bridge. He could see the pain in her eyes

as she looked up towards the sky.

'_Miaka…'_ he said inwardly. Putting a smile on his face he gingerly walked up to Miaka.

"Miiaaka…" He called to her surprising her as he leaned on the bridge next to her. "Nuriko!" Her face red, she quickly averted her eyes

back to the gentle stream. "What are you doing out here Miaka?" Nuriko said annoyed. "We lost you once like that, and I won't allow you

to go off alone." Miaka stared at the water, "I'm sorry Nuriko…" she sighed. "Its just that I feel so confused…" Nuriko calmly replied.

"About Tamahome?"

Laying his chin on the back of his hands he closed his eyes and smiled. "Sort of…" Miaka squeaked, her face still red as her thoughts of

Nuriko entered her mind. Nuriko noticing Miaka blush, " What Miaka? Are you still so shy of me?" He teased. "Or could it be that you

were thinking about me?" He raised his eyebrows slightly, as he smirked at her.

Miaka could feel to blood rush to her face, "Nothing I was just admiring the stream…" she snuck a quick glance at him before staring back

at the water. _'Nuriko… I wonder what you'd say if I told you that I was thinking about you...' _

" What's on your mind Miaka?" He asked. Smiling she turned to him, "Nothing just thinking about the last shinzaho and if I wanted to stay

here or go back…" she calmly said then paused. "Well no wonder you look down on the dumps," he said annoyed. "Miaka, listen," Nuriko

held on to her shoulders. "You will do just fine and everything will work out fine. You're going to get your friend back, you're going to save

Konan Koku, and everything else will all work out," he reassured her.

* * *

The haunted tower: 

"Hand over the shinzaho Byakko seishi Tatara," Yui demanded the bound seishi as his chains dug into his wrists. He looked into her eyes

and saw anger, desperation, and sadness. "Seiryuu no miko, why are you summoning Seiryuu?" He asked calmly. "I need it to seal Suzaku

and have my revenge on Miaka!" Hate filled her ice blue eyes, "I'll never forgive her!" Tatara only stared at her as she finished speaking.

Turning away she walked out of the cell and say Suboshi waiting for her. "Yui-sama, I've come to tell you that we've spotted the Suzaku

seishi and their miko in the nearby villages," he finished. "Miaka is already here? Then go find them!" Yui said sharply. Suboshi flinging at

her tone still stayed where he kneeled. "There is more Yui-sama… Suzaku seishi Tamahome… was killed by Ashitare, who in turn was

killed by the Suzaku seishi," he finished. Yui's head felt dizzy, '_Tamahome…was killed?'_ Her eyes slowly filled with tears at the news.

"Yui-sama…" Suboshi started to say, "Leave me Suboshi…" Yui replied. "Yui-sama…I…" Yui looked up with a glare, "I ordered you to

leave Suboshi!" She yelled. As Suboshi was about to leave he stopped; running back to her he embraced her from behind, "Yui-sama…

please don't push me away…" He pleaded as he held on tighter. "I want to be here for you…"

Yui fell to the ground cried, as Suboshi held her, "I…feel…so alone…" she shook in his arms. Suboshi feeling his passion getting the best of

him, silenced her cries with a kiss. Yui was shocked! " …Suboshi? "Her tear stained eyes looked back at him. "I love you Yui-sama…"

Glowing eyes stared at the two as the figure darkly thought, '_I must prepare for Suzaku seishi's arrival…' _ Then disappeared, leaving the

two of them alone.

* * *

"Tokaki! Tatara _was_ captured!" Subaru came rushing in to her husband. "What! Where is he!" His brows narrowed as he watched his 

wife. "Seiryuu seishi found him and took him to the Tower!" Subaru said frantically.

"Tokaki, ya know a quick route to this Tower?" Tasuki asked, his tessen already out. By horseback we take the northern route." He stated

as the seishi all followed after him.

Looking around Chiriko asked, "Where's Miaka-san!" Checking to see if she was around they took a quick look, only to find that the

younger seishi's suspicions were right. "Miaka's fine, Nuriko went after her so she'll be safe." He said as he tossed the flare to Chichiri,

"Fire this into the air to signal to them that we're at the tower," and with that Tasuki flew after Tokaki's horse.

Chichiri giving a quick nod, followed Tasuki as the rest of them did.

* * *

"Nuriko…I…" Miaka started then noticed that the sun was slowly setting. From where they were she could see the his hair change from 

violet to an intense purple and back to violet. His eyes grew darker as his shadow played across his face. _'When did Nuriko become so _

_handsome…' _ She blushed as he stared at her still.

Swallowing hard Nuriko felt his breath shortening, his heart pounding against his chest he stared at Miaka. Her ember hair blazed like the

setting sun, her hazel eyes sucked him deep into those orbs. Without even realizing it he felt himself being drawn to her, leaning closer…

closer… till his nose could almost touch hers, but as he was about to close the gap between them a loud burst startled him.

Looking up at the sky he saw a flare being shot. "Miaka! The others left for the shinzaho!" Grabbing her hand he pulled her, "Com'on!" He

urged as she followed behind him in obedience. _'Nuriko…you are becoming more and more like a man each day…'_ She thought as she

was brought up onto his horse. Nuriko taking a final glance over his shoulder to see if Miaka was secured; cracking his whip he sped

towards the flares.

* * *

Phew! Another Chapter done! Hope you all love the fact that i type wicked fast 'Smiles.' Soo... what do you think? Is Miaka opening up her heart to another or do you think she's still stuck on Tama?

Thank you once again and for the 13th time I believe, for your wonderful reviews.

Now On with the Show! Lights! Camera! Action!


	17. Illusions and Reunion

Disclaimers: FY is not mine, though I think i make a better story than the original... But anyways On with the Show!**  
**

**Illusions and Reunions:**

Arriving at the tower doors, the Suzaku seishi, Amiboshi, and the elder couple dismounted their horses. After helping Chiriko off the horse,

Chichiri fired his flare into the sky, hoping that Miaka and Nuriko finds them. Tasuki holding up his tessen looked around for any invisible or

visible enemies as he yelled behind him, "Oi let's go!"

"We should wait for Miaka-san" Amiboshi stated. "If we wait around for them the Seiryuu bastards will get the shinzaho! Then we'd have

to have a war with them for their shinzaho!" Tasuki yelled frustrated that Amiboshi came with them. "Then Chiriko and Amiboshi stay

behind till Nuriko and Miaka arrive no da." Chichiri suggested, then heading towards Tasuki. Taking the silence as a hint, Tasuki,

Mitsukake, the couple, and

Chichiri rushed into the tower, where awaits one of the mysterious Seiryuu seishi.

* * *

In the train: 

"Morioka, Arriving in Morioka. Thank you for your services, we hope to serve you again for your next travels. Passengers be sure to take

their belongings and have a nice day."

The two men heard the announcement as Tetsuya finished reading Miaka and Nuriko's race towards the tower. Keisuke taking over,

grabbed the book jacket; both men ran off the train, heading to the temple of Morioka.

* * *

Finally reaching the ghostly tower, Nuriko jumped to the ground, and held Miaka's hand to assist her off the horse; immediately they were 

met by Amiboshi and Chiriko, who were running up to them. "Miaka-san, everyone is already in the tower," Chiriko pauses. "We must

hurry to the others!" He finished. Walking up the entrance Miaka, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Amiboshi made their way inside the dark tower.

After walking a good foot into the tower suddenly Nuriko stopped, making the others stop in their tracks. "Nuri," Miaka was hushed by

him as he held his finger on his lips, telling the others to be silent. From out of the darkness they heard something breathing, coming slowly

towards them. Their hairs standing up on the back of their necks, they watched as red glowing eyes materialized in the dark. "Miaka, stay

behind me…" Nuriko said, as he started to slowly back away from the approaching dark being.

Behind Miaka, another form materialized and reached for Miaka. "Kyaaaa!" Miaka screamed; grabbed by an invisible being and out of

sight. Turning around Chiriko, Amiboshi and Nuriko looked on in horror, "MIAKAAA!" Nuriko screamed.

"Rekka… Shieen!" a harsh voice cried out as flames engulfed the monstrous being. "Tasuki-san!" Chiriko cried as he ran over to Chichiri

and Mitsukake. "Chiriko where's Miaka?" Tasuki demanded as he turned to Nuriko for an explanation.

"K..kkkkk. Missing your miko Suzaku seishi?" A cruel voice taunted. "Bastard! What did you do to Miaka!" Nuriko yelled, his eyes

burning red. "Where's Miaka you #$#$#$ bastard!" Tasuki yelled back. "K…kkkkk, Yui-sama wished to see her so I had Tomo escort

her." The voice replied as he summoned more creatures from the depths.

* * *

After disappearing and reappearing in a different area of the tower, she was grabbed by a strikingly handsome looking man in heavy armor. 

"Nakago!" She cried, determined to escape. Nakago suddenly pinned her up against the wall with his chi and kissed her on her lips.

Opening her eyes wide at his kiss, he stood in front of her, "Suzaku no miko, welcome…Yui-sama is waiting for you," then punched her

stomach, knocking her out. When she was unconscious, he picked her up and left for the dungeons.

* * *

"Suzaku no miko is having a heart to heart with Yui-sama…" A different man's cackle echoed the tower. "Heh, this #$$# gets better and 

better," Tasuki hashed as he waved his tessen into the air, "Rekka…Shieen!" Flames spout out engulfing their surrounding darkness while

Chichiri held up his barrier protecting everyone safely inside. "Come out and fight you #$#$#$ coward!" He yelled to the darkness. Tasuki

suddenly was lifted up high in the air by some kind of vine. "Tasuki!" Chichiri cried as he felt something hitting his barrier. Watching Tasuki

screaming.

* * *

He felt like the spike vines were tightening around him as he felt the spikes dig into him. Screaming from the pain he struggled to free himself. 

The vines increased its hold on Tasuki as he felt streams of blood running down his body.

* * *

The other's watched in horror as Tasuki screamed bloody murder from something that was harming him mentally. As the other's watched in 

pure horror, Amiboshi thought back to previous memories… _a whole row of men suddenly begin screaming in pain as if some invisible  
force was strangling them…' _Widening his eyes he quickly took out his flute, "Everyone cover your ears and don't listen!" Doing as he

instructed, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko, and the couple nodded as they covered their ears with their hands.

* * *

Hearing the vines cutting up his clothes, he begin to lose consciousness, until he suddenly felt like nothing was there, he watched as the vines 

dug into him and strangely enough didn't feel a thing. Just then he heard familiar music as he remembered the last time and covered his ears.

Suddenly the melody overpowered the room as the vines disappeared leaving a cringing Tomo on the ground.

Tasuki finally coming to his senses signaled Amiboshi to stop, and when he did Tasuki ran over, "REKKA…SHIEEN! He screamed as the

oddly dressed man burned to death, his shrieks drowned by the raging flames swallowing his entire being, until he fell to the floor, ashened

and dead. All of a sudden the darkness lifted, leaving the entrance hall clear, and visible.

"Tasuki-san!" Chiriko cried as he ran over to the bandit. Tasuki smirking ruffled his hair. "You baka, we thought that you were dying!"

Nuriko shouted at him. "Yeah but I lived didn't I?" He said cockily as he felt a punch to the head. "Dammit Nuriko what in #$#$ hells!"

Tasuki yelled, until straightening up. "We have to go find Miaka! She may need our help!" Hearing Mitsukake's words, Nuriko and Tasuki

both dashed down the hall, the others closely behind them.

* * *

Regaining consciousness Miaka held her stomach in pain as she turned to see that she was in some kind of dungeon. Slowly getting up she 

examined the cell that she was in. Noticing that the windows were barred she gave up the thought of climbing out, as she turned around she

saw an injured man chained to the wall. Immediately going up to the man Miaka shook him awake, "Are you alright?" She called to him.

Opening his eyes he saw a young maiden in strange attire, waking up fully he stared into much softer, concerning eyes, and he weakly

smiled. "Hai, I am fine, and you miss? Are you alright?" He asked, his bangs touching his chest as he continued to stare at her. "Hai, I'm

fine. Please…rest," Miaka said as she looked at his bruised form. "My friends will soon be here to help us," she reassured him as she begin

wiping his cuts with her handkerchief.

"Thank you for your concern miss, but why are you down here in this dungeon?" He asked as he took deeper breaths. "I am Miaka,

Suzaku no miko, I came to receive Byakko no shinzaho, but then I heard that my friends came here to search for Byakko seishi Tatara,"

she finished. Smiling at her weakly, "I am honored to meet you Suzaku no miko, I am Byakko seishi, Tatara…" he finished before the cell

door opened.

"YUI!"

* * *

Finally another chapter done. Finally this writer has become plagued by the deadly disease called, writers block, but not to worry. I regain my ideas real fast, so i wont be stuck for long to update. So... instead of Tamahome being kissed by Nakago, Miaka gets it, and what did you think about the fight with Tomo? Was it too quick? With a speed of light, both Nuriko and Tasuki rush to her rescue, as she is confronted by non other than Seiryuu no miko Yui... 

Lets go find out.

Now On to the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	18. Turning Back Time, Byakko no shinzaho

Disclaimer: Action Action We Want Action ACT... ION... Action We Want Action! Now, On with the Show!**  
**

**Turning Back Time Byakko no shinzaho:**

"Its been a long time Miaka," the blonde haired maiden said as she entered their cell; Suboshi closely behind. "Suboshi, please leave us for

a while," Yui ordered. "Hai Yui-sama," then turning just enough to see Miaka, he glared. "If you hurt Yui-sama in anyway…" Suboshi

warned, then left the cell.

After seeing Miaka she began to cry. "Miaka…I…I don't want to fight with you anymore!" She ran over to her and collapsed in her arms.

"Yui! I'm so sorry!" Miaka held her best friend tighter, "Lets just go back to Tokyo and be normal school girls applying to get into decent

high schools!" Miaka cradled her rocking back and forth to calm her friend's sobs. Tatara, watching this from the wall observed the two

girls who were wearing identical uniforms. "Suzaku no miko, do you have Genbu no shinzaho?" He asked. "I don't have it with me, but yes

I do." Miaka answered, looking at his pained expression as she watched him uncomfortably position himself in a more comfortable position.

"I'm so sorry Tatara-san, I've been so angry that I was blind to realize what I was doing." Yui apologized as she and Miaka got up to take

the chains off his wrists. After a few clicks the lock came off leaving Tatara to sit up, massaging his wrists while looking at the two girls.

"You two are friends?" He questioned turning to Miaka. "Hai, Yui and I are from the same world, and it by a freak accident she took my

place just as I was about to go back to my world," she replied pausing. "But I'm so happy that she is here with me now," Miaka smiled at

Yui. "Would you like the shinzaho now, Suzaku no miko?" He asked looking up at the ember haired maiden. "Hai, that would be great!"

Miaka exclaimed. Tatara pulling off a single seed from his necklace held it in the palm of his hand. Closing his eyes, his hand glowed green.

Miaka and Yui both stared at the tiny seed that was slowly starting to grow leaves and vines as the bud grew bigger. Then as the bud began

to open, a beautifully carved silver hand mirror was revealed. Taking the mirror gracefully from its place, he gave it to Miaka. "This was

Byakko no miko's… my love's hand mirror," he breathed as he gazed at the mirror. "Please take it and summon Suzaku." He finished as he

felt his strength weaken. "Tatara-san!" Miaka exclaimed as she caught him limply in her arm. "Are you alright?" Tatara giving a weak nod,

stood up.

Finally getting the two shinzahos, Yui called out to the cell door, "Suboshi, help us leave this place," Yui ordered as she heard the door

creak open. "Yui-sama… what are you doing? Are we not going to summon Seiryuu?" He asked shocked by her actions. "Suboshi…

Nakago has fooled us all…" Suboshi stared disbelief in his eyes. "Nakago-sama is deceiving us? …He doesn't wish for peace in Kutou?

He doesn't wish for your safe return… to your world?"

Suboshi not wanting to believe her glared angrily at Miaka. "You! You are bewitching Yui-sama!" he snarled as his ryuseisui begins to twirl

violently. "Suboshi! I order you to cease now!" Yui yelled anger in her face. "Yui-sama… you are being deceived!" He yelled back to her

still not stopping the toy. "I believe her, and I know that she no longer wants to fight with me… the same as I don't wish to fight with her

anymore. I no longer wish to call Seiryuu …but I wish to help Miaka and leave with her," she finished.

Finally ceasing his attack phase, he lowered his head in shame. "Yui-sama… I still don't trust Suzaku no miko…I still hate her for killing my

brother!" He said as he glared angrily at Miaka. "Suboshi… I …still cannot forgive you for the massacre of Tamahome's family… but I

wish to tell you that Amiboshi is still alive!" Miaka reasoned in a pleading voice. "Ani… he's alive? Where is he!" He demanded. "He is

fighting along side with my seishi and friends somewhere in this tower," Miaka assured him as she got up to help Yui assist Tatara.

Suboshi stared at his miko then at Suzaku no miko with disbelief, "Yui-sama… I can't trust her…" he finished darkly then paused, "But…I

will still protect you as your seishi."

And with that he led the group out of the dungeon, and sped towards the others. Miaka ran as she only thought of one thing… '_Minna __safe!'_

* * *

"Rekka…Shieen!" Tasuki screamed as he aimed his flames towards the gigantic rock beast, inches away in crushing him. "There's no 

stopping these things! They keep getting back on their feet!" He yelled to the others as he saw Nuriko destroy more rock creatures.

"Chichiri! We can't hold them off like this!" Nuriko yelled after punching another of the creatures down. Amiboshi turned to look at the

others as he finished destroying his side of the creatures with his flute, "We can't get to the summoner!" He yelled as he turned to the others.

Just as he was about to face the creatures again, Chiriko saw the giant hand materialize above him, "Amiboshi-san above you!" He

screamed as he saw Amiboshi paled at the sight above him. "RYUSEISUI!" He heard someone screamed. Turning around he saw his

brother running towards him. "Suboshi!" Amiboshi cried as he went up to hug his brother. "Niisan!" Cried Suboshi as the twins held on to

each other in a tight embrace. Nuriko remembering the death of Tamahome's family only stared in anger at Suboshi. "How dare you! You

who killed Tamahome's family!" Nuriko screamed as he shook with anger. "Amiboshi blanched. Suboshi… you killed an innocent family?"

Disbelief in his eyes as pain filled them. "Nissan… I was…angry. I thought they killed you, when I didn't feel your chi at all." Suboshi

started, but suddenly flew a good foot in the air before hitting the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Nuriko-san! Please…forgive my brother…"Amiboshi pleaded as he went to shield his brother from harm. "I'm sorry Amiboshi… I 

can't…" Nuriko stared at him, "Because of your brother… we lost… Tamahome, his family, and caused hell for us!" He cried angrily.

"Nuriko! Stop!" Miaka screamed as she flung herself on him. Nuriko regaining control over his anger looked at Miaka. His anger faded

slowly as she looked into his eyes. "Miaka, I'm glad that you are safe…" and with that held her tight against him. Suboshi stared at the now

shaking purple haired seishi, shame sinking into his entire being.

"Suboshi…you killed Tamahome's family…" Yui suddenly stated, her eyes held disbelief towards his actions. Suboshi felt sick,

"Yui…sama…"

"K…kkkkkk, Suboshi…You are also going to betray us?" A voice boomed from the halls.

"Miboshi!" Suboshi yelled as he saw a small child materialize a few feet away from them. "Suzaku no miko…" the child said as phantom

chains shot out, pulling Miaka, and Tatara in the field. "Miaka, Tatara-san!" Yui screamed as she watched in horror. "MIAKA!"

* * *

The entire group screamed as she was pulled into the field, making them powerless to get to her. Chichiri tried to teleport to her, "I can't get 

to the other side of the field!" He yelled to the group as he tried his hardest to use his magic to get to her. "Rekka…Shieen!" Tasuki

screamed, aiming the flames towards the field, that didn't even weaken. Nuriko pounding on the field still crying out her name punched the

field, "Dammit!" He yelled, closing his eyes in anger.

Tatara though weakened begin to stand up, "You will not harm Suzaku no miko!" He stated as he shot out vines out towards Miboshi as it

wrapped around him, strangling him. Miboshi struggled as the vines grew more violent, as it wrapped its body around him, "Damn you! I

won't be defeated by the likes of you!" He groaned out as he shot his phantom serpents to attack Tatara.

Tatara stood still as the serpents went through his chest, coughing up blood he tightened his vines strangling and weakening the child like being.

Chichiri feeling the field weakening vanished into the field. "Miaka-chan!" He cried as he released her from the phantom's grasp and held

her to him. "Tatara-san! He yelled as he teleported beside Tatara and disappeared, appearing on the other side of the barrier field with the

two in his arms.

As the barrier disappeared, Suboshi, Tasuki and Chichiri aimed their attack at Miboshi delivering the child one fatal blow.

* * *

Running towards the exit Miaka and Yui held on to Tatara as the rest ran beside them. "Miaka, we have to cure Tatara-san!" Yui said, 

when lightning struck Yui's side. "Ahhhhhh!" Suboshi instantly ran to her side. "Yui-sama!" He cried as he looked around for the attacker.

Just then another large volt of lighting hit the group. Instantly the entire group fell backwards by the impact. Getting up with a groan Subaru

and Tokaki looked around them, and saw the Suzaku seishi and Seiryuu no miko on the ground unconscious. Tokaki looked up again as he

watched Suzaku no miko slowly struggle up; up above her they saw a woman about to shoot a lightning volt towards her.

Getting one quick nod from Subaru he charged at the woman, and leaped for her. As the lightning missed its target, everyone regained

consciousness as they all stood to gasp at a very young man with wild hair. "Heh, can't leave you youths alone for a second," he smirked,

his mark blazing on his cheek. "To…Tokaki-ji ji!" Tasuki stuttered. "How the hell did you all of a sudden become all young and shit!" His

mouth hitting the floor. "I… used my magic to revert our bodies from 90 years ago," a voice answered him.

Staring at the new owner of the voice everyone looked to see a beautiful woman with pale blue and white hair, "Su…Subaru-san!" Miaka

gasped. "Waaa Kachan Sexy!" Tokaki stared at his young wife.

* * *

Waaa Kachan: Wow Wife/Mother.

So, this was quite a challenge to fit together considering that i took out the rape scenes, and the whole betrayal leaving Yui to summon Seiryuu but... I didn't want that soo...What did you think? Did the plot still fit with my story? Now that Miaka has both shinzahos, what exactly will she wish for? What will happen?

Lets go find out!

Now, On to the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	19. The Final Battle, Grand Reunion

Disclaimer: FY not mine… Now, On with the Show!

**The Final Battle, Grand Reunion:**

"Tatara!" Tokaki yelled, seeing his friend's strength slowly fading from his eyes, smiling Tatara slumped to the ground. His flesh wound

darkened as he finally slumped to the ground. "Suzuno…

* * *

Okuda Takiko's temple: 

Keisuke began reading out loud to the dying old woman Oosugi, Suzuno-san Tatara's dying words and actions as he begins to have tears in

his eyes. "Byakko seishi Tatara, looks up to the dim ceiling as he utters his lover's name, 'Suzuno' His eyes begin to close, as he breathed

his last breath… Smiling he lay still his hand on his heart, happy that he was able to keep his undying love, he slowly passed on…" Looking

at the old woman in bed he noticed that there was a smile on her face, as she closed her eyes, her breathing became relaxed as she slowly

fell into her own eternal sleep.

Tetsuya observing that Suzuno also passed away, suddenly see's her ghostly youthful image as she stared out into the courtyard. There

standing in his seishi clothes was Tatara! Keisuke and Tetsuya observed the two lost lovers run to each other as they embraced, finally

reunited with each other they slowly faded away. Keisuke now full of emotion, "You're happy now right, it took a long time but you finally

found happiness right!" He cried as he watched the two disappear, leaving the two to stare at an empty courtyard.

* * *

Seeing that Tatara returned to his lover's arms in death, the seishi and the two mikos headed for the tower, but stopped when they notice 

Subaru and Tokaki still fighting with Soi. "Hurry to the Tower Miaka-chan! Tokaki and I will hold her off," Subaru said as she fired another

beam of light in Soi's direction. Miaka finally agreeing gave them one final nod as she, Yui, Amiboshi, Suboshi and her seishi headed for the

exit and into the tower.

Reaching the Tower, Miaka quickly laid the two shinzahos on two of the pillars as she stood in the middle. Closing her eyes she chanted the

ancient script out of memory, until she was consumed by a bright red light of Suzaku!

"_Yuki Miaka, my miko…I will now merge with you and we will become one…" _ Accepting Suzaku-seikun a red light devoured her,

blinding her until she felt the surge of power within her. _"Kaijin…"_ She began as she glowed red, " I wish for eternal peace and protection

against all evil for both Kutou and Konan Koku!" Suddenly a bright light engulfed their surroundings.

* * *

"Heika, the soldiers of Kutou Koku have all vanished from our borders!" The head advisor exclaimed as they all celebrated their coming 

peace. "Miaka…" The young emperor silently said as he looked towards the sky.

* * *

"What do you mean the soldiers have all come bac…" the emperor of Kutou began yelling before a red light absorbed him. Suddenly the 

emperor's attitude changed into a much softer, gentleman. "Kutou will not be the suffering of other countries any longer. I declare peace

towards the four countries, and send the remaining soldiers back to Kutou," the emperor ordered. His once cruel personna melted away

transforming hi into a new man, who began to rule his country with kindness and justice.

* * *

Feeling her wish come true, Miaka felt the light within her fading, thanking the god in her mind, she felt a large amount of her energy leave 

her body. Feeling herself falling the world faded around her, as her eyes grew heavier. The last thing she heard before being consumed by

the darkness was the cries of her friends.

* * *

At the palace: 

Feeling a cool cloth against her forehead, she opened her eyes; seeing her best friend laying next to her bed asleep, then she saw a delicate

hand press the wet cloth upon her head. "Nu…Nuriko…" she started to say as she felt fatigue hit her. Nuriko looked down at her, relief

written all over his face as he stared at his love. "Miaka… you should rest…" And replaced the wet cloth back on her forehead before

silently leaving her room.

Reaching towards the door, he met, "Hotohori-sama," he said as he looked into his eyes. "How is Miaka? Is she awake Nuriko?" He said

as he tried to move past Nuriko to see his love. "Hai, she is fine, but she is asleep still," he replied not moving from his spot. Hotohori

though frustrated turned around and left, meeting Amiboshi and Tasuki at the door. "Heika, Is Miaka alright?" Tasuki asked as he tried to

get to Miaka, but stopped by both Nuriko and Hotohori. "She is fine, Tasuki. Come, let us leave her to rest for a while," he replied guiding

the visitors back down to the main hall. Hearing the others leave Miaka once again fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Later, the young emperor slowly made his way up to his miko's chambers. Seeing Nuriko leave his post, he quietly entered. Seeing her lying 

in bed sound asleep, He saw Seiryuu no miko and seishi, Yui and Suboshi perched on the foot of her bed. Slowly approaching Seiryuu no

miko, he held her shoulder. Yui opened her eyes to see a beautiful young woman. "You must be tired," she stated smiling at the girl. Suboshi

waking after Yui stared at the young emperor in fear. "He..Heika-sama!" He quickly kneeled before him. "He…Heika! This beautiful

woman?" Yui gasped. Suboshi sweat-dropped, "Ummm Yui-sama… that's not a woman, HE is the emperor of this palace and of Konan

Koku…" Suboshi stated still kneeling in front of the emperor. "Please rise Suboshi…and Seiryuu no Miko Yui, fore I will not harm you," he

reassured with a warm smile. Relaxing a bit Suboshi did what he was told while helping Yui up. "I wish to thank you for helping Miaka

summon Suzaku," Hotohori said warmly then looked at Suboshi. "Though I know what has conspired of you Seiryuu seishi Suboshi, I

learned from Miaka to forgive, and so I pardon you for your past actions." He finished.

Suboshi stunned by the young emperor only bowed his head in shame. "I am deeply sorry Heika-sama…" Hotohori nodded accepting his

apology. "Come, the two of you must be tired from your journey and so I have prepared a chamber for the both of you to stay while in my

country." He finally said as he guided the two to their own respective chambers before bidding them good evening, then with a

final nod, he started returning towards Miaka's chambers.

* * *

Tasuki reached the entrance to Miaka's chambers as he snuck by Nuriko's now sleeping form, he crept towards Miaka. Resting his head at 

the foot of the bed he watched her. Her hair fanned her face as she breathed quietly in her slumber. _'Miaka…now that we summoned _

_Suzaku and restored peace to both quadrants, would I finally be able to tell you my feelings for you?'_ He thought to himself as he felt

his eyes droop, beckoning him to fall into a deep sleep. _'Good Night Miaka…'_

* * *

Quietly passing Nuriko, he crept in to discover Tasuki on the foot of her bed. Suspicious at the bandit's affection towards his Miaka, he 

approached him. Leaning to see his face, he saw that the bandit was fast asleep. His fiery hair hiding his face, he smiled warmly.

'_Tasuki must be exhausted from his battle with Seiryuu seishi_' he thought as he gently shook the bandit awake. "Huh…Heika?" He

sleepily said. "Tasuki… you should retire for the night. I can watch Miaka in your stead," he suggested. Tasuki though hesitant to leave his

love's side, he couldn't disobey Heika, so with a nod he got up and left, waking Nuriko up in the process. "Tasuki-chan?" Nuriko said

sleepily as he went in to see Hotohori gazed lovingly towards Miaka. Feeling a pang of jealousy he turned and left, leaving the emperor with

his Miaka.

* * *

The next morning the entire Suzaku seishi and Seiryuu seishi, came up to Miaka's chambers. All quietly entering, they saw Hotohori asleep 

next to her. Nuriko crept slowly towards Hotohori putting his hand on his shoulder. "Hotohori-sama," Nuriko said gently as he felt the man

stir. "Nuriko… Minna.." Hotohori turned to stare at everyone. Blushing Hotohori stood up to greet everyone. Hearing other voices in her

sleep Miaka opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the morning light. "Miaka!" Her seishi cried as Chiriko practically jumped on Miaka as

he hugged her. "Chiriko!" Miaka said, as she was hugged by everyone else who was waiting for her awakening. "How long was I asleep

for?" Miaka asked, looking around for someone to answer. "Miiaka! You've been sleeping for an entire 2 days! Now just how are you

planning on passing your entrance exams like that huh!" Yui said smugly then smiling. "YUI!" Miaka cried happily as she got up to hug her

best friend. "Miaka! I was so worried over you!" Yui stated as she smiled at her friend. "Miiaka! Just how lazy are you? Sleeping in bed for

2 days!" An annoyed voice called out to her. "Nuriko!" Miaka turned only to find Nuriko's smiling face as he embraced her. "I'm so glad

that you are alright!" He said as he let go of her. From behind her she felt a warm hug, turning her head around she saw the warm smile of

Hotohori. "Miaka, thank you for saving Konan Koku," he finished as he breathed in her hair while hugging her. "Minna! Thank you all for

your help! I couldn't have done it without you… all of you, Miaka said as she felt a knuckle grind softly on her head, "Oi Miaka! Aren't ya

forgetting someone here!" He noogied her. "Tasuki!" Then with one scoop Tasuki hugged her, picking her up as she laughed. "Miaka-can

you did well no da!" Chichiri said as he also gave Miaka a warm hug. "Chichiri!" She said as she hugged him. Letting her go Miaka turned

to Mitsukake, "Miaka, I am glad that you are in top health," he smiled warmly. Miaka, being the girl she is surprised Mitsukake with a

leaping hug. Blushing a bit he laughed it off and returned the hug. "Miaka-san!" Amiboshi came into her view as he gave her a warm

embrace, "I'm so happy you are feeling better," he said. "Thank you Amiboshi…" Blushing at her he let her go leaving Suboshi standing at

the door.

Not knowing how to react to Miaka, he stood away from the crowd. Feeling left out he slowly turned to leave her chambers until,

"Suboshi…" Miaka called to him. He turned to find himself in a tight embrace, from his former foe. "Thank you…for your help." Suboshi

feeling embarrassed at the contact blushed bright red. Hearing the people in the room teasing him he quickly had the look of annoyance at

them, but quickly faded when he saw Miaka smiling warmly at him. Blushing deeply again he uttered, "Your…welcome.."

* * *

Yeah I know... that entire thing was completely unexpected wasn't it? But I kind of played the theme as What IF Tamahome died in Nuriko's stead, leaving completely different endings right? Well This is most definitely not the end. Nor will the fun stop here. What else is in store for our Miaka? And what about Seiryuu Seishi Yui? 

Well Lets go find out!

Now, On to the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	20. The Bandit, The Emperor, The Friend

Disclaimer: This fic is brought to you by "Kaze no Uta." FY is not mine, for crying out loud. Now, On with the Show!

**The Bandit, The Emperor, The Friend:**

After Miaka regained enough strength, she wandered the gardens. "Its so nice to be able to get up and walk around again," she said to no

one in particular as she continued to look around. Spotting a nearby stone seat she sat down. Taking her shoes off she slowly dipped her

toe in the cool pond. "Miaka?" She turned to find Yui walking towards her. Smiling Miaka noticed a blushing Suboshi at her heels.

_'Suboshi… you have the hots for Yui huh?'_ Trailing behind Suboshi she saw… Nuriko. "Miaka, how are you feeling? Do you feel any

pain?" Yui asked her. Miaka smiled, "I'm fine Yui, but thank you for worrying about me." Miaka answered her as she gracefully turned to

greet Suboshi. "Suboshi, I hope you are feeling at home here," Miaka said with a smile. Blushing at her kindness, "Hai, Miaka-sama…"

Suboshi answered formally, which Miaka had to laugh. "Suboshi… you may call me Miaka. You don't have to be so formal to me."

Watching Miaka she saw a change in her friend. '_Miaka…when did you become so proper?'_ She watched as Miaka gracefully got to her

feet, "Miaka, you sound so different…its scary!" Yui joked, Miaka began to laugh, "Really? I don't feel any different," she then twirled

around. "But I think part of it is that I look so lady like in these robes. Hotohori insisted that I wear something different, and I didn't feel like

arguing with him." Miaka stopped then giggled, "Yui you look just like a princess in that outfit," she pointed to Yui's attire. Yui smiling

twirled around as well, "I feel so different wearing these types of clothes, its almost embarrassing to walk around in," Yui blushed earning

another giggle from Miaka. _'Different but the same Miaka'_ she smiled. "Suboshi and Nuriko changed their garments too," Miaka said as

she ran up to them.

* * *

Miaka turned to see Nuriko in a navy blue top, a black shirt with dark green edging, with black pants and black shoes. While staring at him 

she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Quickly looking over to Suboshi, she saw that he wore dark red top over a white shirt with a black collar

and two stripes on his chest, also wearing formal black shoes. Miaka noticing Yui blushing as she observed Suboshi secretly smiled.

"Nuriko, Suboshi… you both look very handsome," Miaka smiled.

Both blushing at their mikos' reaction to their change of clothing the two seishi became scarlet.

Nuriko looked at Miaka, _'She looks so much like an empress…' _ His breath shortening he quickly blinked back the rising emotions,

"Miaka you don't look bad in LADIES attire at all!" He joked, instantly the calm miko became Miaka. "Well at least now Nuriko you're

not dressed like a woman!" Miaka fired back, sticking her tongue out. _'Kawaii…"_

"Yui-sama… you look beautiful," Suboshi looked at her in her blue robes, _she looked so much like a goddess…_ he thought. "Suboshi…"

she blushed but regained her posture, "You look handsome too." She smiled earning another blush from Suboshi.

* * *

"Oi Miaka, you out here?" Tasuki called out. Hearing giggling out in the courtyard he went to investigate. What he saw made him gaze in 

awe; standing there with Seiryuu no miko was the beautifully dressed Miaka. Her hair was fashioned on top of her head as thin locks of her

hair cupped her face. Wearing beautifully designed, red and gold robes, she smiled. The parting of her sleeves were formal white as she

gracefully walked. '_Miaka… you are becoming more and more of a woman'_ Shaking his head from any other thoughts he walked up to

the group. "Oi Miaka, you look different," Tasuki smirked. "You think so Tasuki?" Miaka twirled to show off the robes, which unknown to

her made him blush. Looking next to him was Suboshi and a very new looking Nuriko. "Oi Nuriko, you look like a guy finally!" Tasuki

commented, earning an annoyed look in his direction. "Tasuki, you haven't changed, You still act and sound like a baka," Nuriko said as he

saw steam come out of his ears. "What was that GIRLY BOY!" Tasuki yelled.

As the two fought, Yui and Suboshi sweat-dropped. "Miaka, do they always act like this?" Asked a disturbed Yui. "Hai, but they are just

like brothers so I'm pretty used to it." Miaka answered, her voice soft as she turned away from the two fighting. "Yui come look around

with me, and if you wish Suboshi you can come too," she then winked.

Yui suspicious at her best friend stared at her retreating form, "What is that suppose to mean Miaka!" She demanded a hint of playfulness in

her voice as she sped after her. "Yui-sama wait up!" Suboshi ran after her.

* * *

Nuriko after getting back at Tasuki's snide comments looked up to find the three gone. "Tasuki grow up will you," and with that 

straightened his clothes and walked away. _'He made me so distracted that I forgot all about Miaka!' _ he yelled in his head, as he took a

different route, hoping to cut Miaka off and meet her. _'Not these feelings again, _he sighed. _'How many times must I go through this _

_with myself!'_ he thought angrily._ 'I am and forever will only be seen as a friend that is all! So just drop it!... but I still love her…' _

Nuriko cursed at himself as he turned to find," Hotohori-sama, good afternoon," he smiled. _'Funny, my heart always stopped when I just_

_ look at him but now… I don't feel anything for him, just… mutual friendship.'_ sigh, '_I really have changed, but… I like this new _

_me…'_ Smiling at his current thought, "Nuriko, do you know where Miaka is?" Hotohori asked. "She and Seiryuu no miko, Yui went for a

walk somewhere around the palace," he calmly said.

"I am worried about her. Has she fainted, or show any signs of distress or weakening?" Nuriko looked at him puzzled, "Iie Hotohori-sama,

she ate everything on the table during breakfast and lunch, and she is even walking around in the gardens." Hotohori sighed in relief, "I'm

glad that she in top health." Nuriko getting the suspicion that Hotohori is hiding something, "Hotohori-sama, why would Miaka be feeling

weak, or feel faint?" He asked curiously. Hotohori sighed as he took a deep breath. "Nuriko. Miaka still has Suzaku living inside her," he

paused. "According to legend the miko must be of both strong in body and in mind as well as remain pure, for the beast to merge with them,

granting the miko the god's power. But as soon as the miko and the god merge as one, the god begins to devour her being every time she

uses or wish or isn't using a wish.." Looking up at Nuriko, "This is why I am worried for Miaka's health and well being." He finally finished.

Nuriko looking up from Hotohori gave him a reassuring smile, "Not to worry Hotohori-sama, I'll make sure that she remains safe at all

times, he stated cheerfully. Hotohori smiled at his friend, then with a curt nod he left inside towards the palace.

* * *

In the evening: 

After dinner, Amiboshi began playing his flute in the music room as Yui and Miaka listened, Suboshi sitting by her side. at a nearby banquet

table Tasuki calmly sipped his sake as he also turned to listen to Amiboshi; ever so often taking quick peeks at Miaka. Chiriko getting up to

join Amiboshi, played a duet with his leaf, while Mitsukake finished observing Miaka's health status. Chichiri meditated on the floor, using

their music to calm his inner being as he sat with his eyes closed. Nuriko sat next to Tasuki as he listened to the music; every once in a while

sneaking quick glances at Miaka. And Hotohori sat next to Miaka as he listened to Chiriko and Amiboshi play their instruments, while

joining in some conversation with Miaka and Yui. Looking at Miaka he noticed that there were no signs of Suzaku invading Miaka's body,

and she seemed to be more energetic every passing day, he thought as he smiled, _'Miaka…you will make a beautiful empress…'_ having

every intention of making Miaka his empress he silently watched her.

"Good night everyone, I am going to retire for the evening," Miaka stated as she waved good night to everyone before heading up. "I think I

will retire for the night as well," Yui yawned as she got up to follow Miaka. "Yui-sama I'll escort you…" Suboshi insisted as he ran after

her. Amiboshi staring at his love sick brother's back he laughed softly, "Looks like Suboshi has it bad for Yui-sama," he stated. Chichiri

smiling knowingly, "And it appears that you have it bad for Miaka-chan no da," he chimed as he begins to see faint blush marks staining his

cheeks. Tasuki laughed wildly at Amiboshi's failed attempt in hiding his blush. Chichiri turned his knowing smile towards his direction, "Isn't

that right…Tasuki no da?" Tasuki immediately spit out his sake in failed retortion, "What the hell do ya mean by that Chichiri!" he

demanded, not being able to hide his blush from his cheeks. Escaping from Chichiri's assumptions Nuriko quickly slipped out of sight,

walking off to the gardens. "Well what about Girly Boy he…" Tasuki looked around only to find him missing.

* * *

Coming back after his walk from the gardens, Nuriko found himself in front of Miaka's doorway. Not remembering how he arrived at her 

doorway he led himself in, "Mi…" He stopped as he got a good look at Miaka trying to get her many robes off herself. "Need help

Miaka?" Miaka turned her head around as she heard Nuriko's voice. "Oh Nuriko! Hai, could you help me out of this?" Smiling at her sad

attempt to taking off courtesan robes he went behind her and slowly undid the ties to her back, undoing the first layer he quickly raised

slipped her outer layer off, turning her around he unclasped her collar, and turned his back towards her. "Alright, now just slip out and tell

me when you are descent," he said.

Miaka quickly slipped out of her layers and grabbed her night attire. Putting it on and clasping the buttons shut, "Ok Nuriko, I'm descent,"

Miaka replied.

Turning around he saw her in her sleepwear, _'kawaii..' _he thought as he only looked at her. "So Nuriko, is there anything I can help you

with?" Miaka asked as she tried to pull the many clips and supporters from her head. Nuriko seeing this smiled, "You are so hopeless as a

woman Miaka," he said playfully as he helped pull the decorations from her hair.

Finally taking the last clip off her hair, it tumbled down like an ember waterfall down her back. Still closely behind her Nuriko could smell

the fresh scent of her hair as he unconsciously leaned into her neck, loosing all logic Nuriko closed his eyes and felt his lips connect to soft

skin.

* * *

Miaka felt as if her whole body was on fire as she felt Nuriko lean into her neck, now his arms wrapping around her waist, he started kissing 

the nape of her neck. Feeling her heart beating within her like a drum, she only stood as she closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her bare

neck.

Still hazy from the atmosphere he continued to breathe in her hair as he began gently nibbling on her soft neck. Inside he felt like he was in

heaven as he tightened his arms around her, he couldn't begin to describe how Miaka made him feel as he continued loving her neck.

Loosing his control he slowly turned her around to face him, he gazed at her face. Remembering certain memories from the trip to Hokkan;

he gently held her face in his hand, turning it so he could look into her eyes. Looking at the faint blush spreading across her face, Nuriko

focused his eyes on her slightly parted lips as his eyes darkened.

Her eyes slowly open he gazed into her hazel pools with love, as he felt himself become closer to her. Keeping his eyes on hers he felt like

he was looking into her soul, as his inner being uttered, _'I love you..'_

Feeling heat sweep through her body she leaned into his kisses. Her mind feeling hazy, she felt herself being turned around. Her eyes still

closed she heard his heart beat pound within his chest. Feeling a hand on her chin, she opened her eyes to stare into Nuriko's violet eyes.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard, Nuriko quickly backing away turned to the enraged eyes of Hotohori...

* * *

I LOVED writing this while listening to (Kaze no Uta.) It just felt so perfect writing it while the music blasted into my ears. So whose in love with who? And aren't you just thrilled that Nuriko finally stood up to the plate? I know I am in being that I'm the author. But wait? Where's Tasuki in this picture you say?

Well lets go find out!

Now On with the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	21. Three Men, One Confession

Disclaimer: Now appearing on this corner… Now, On with the Show!

**Three Men, One Confession:**

Hotohori suddenly rage and jealousy filled him as he held his sword up to Nuriko's neck; the same way Hotohori held up Tamahome. "You

may explain yourself Nuriko…"he said in a deadly calm voice, his anger hidden within him. "Hotohori-sama…" Nuriko started as he

remembered what his mind thought to do before being interrupted. Deciding not the back down anymore, he fixed his composure,

hardening his appearance as he looked at Miaka then at Hotohori.

Miaka felt her heart had been torn from the sight of them. Standing there she blushed, embarrassed and frightened of what was going to

happen to the two friends. "My actions are plain and simple…" he breathed again as he filled his lungs with air, closing his eyes, "I…love

Miaka…." he started. "And …if it came down to it, I will fight for her," he finished. Hotohori now coming to the realization of Nuriko's

closeness and protectiveness of her, he finally saw that Nuriko really was in love with her as well.

Lowering his sword, he suddenly sheathed his sword, "I have to say that I am surprised Nuriko…your change in your personality shows

how much you've grown over the journey for the shinzahos.' He stated then continued. "From here on we fight as men," he said before

turning to Miaka.

"Miaka, I love you. I've always loved you," Hotohori gazed into her eyes making her blush. "And I will not give you up… without a fight."

Giving another determined stare at Nuriko, who returned the stare, he turned his heels and left her chambers.

* * *

Nuriko after realizing just what he had said, looked at Miaka. "Nu…Nuriko…" Miaka began as her mouth opened and closed, not 

knowing what to say she looked at him. Smirking he turned to face Miaka, "heh… I guess there's no use hiding it from you now," he said,

looking back at her. "Miaka…" Nuriko said pausing to avert his eyes to the ceiling, "During our search for the two shinzahos, my heart

became so confused and wondered what I was feeling about you. At first I saw you as a dumb, gluttonous strange girl who came from a

different world, who stole my Hotohori-sama…" Smiling he continued, "Then my feelings for you grew after the trip to Mt. Taikyoku," he

paused and smiled, "Who would've thought there was more to you then your horrible eating habits and clumsiness," he laughed to himself

then straightened. "When you came back to this world Miaka, I still loved Hotohori-sama, but I began to see you as a friend. Soon I grew

to know your strength, kindness, forgiveness, and love for the people you met along the way, finding our remaining seishi, and before I

knew it, my heart slowly turned into that of a mans."

Looking at her he continued. "When we started our journey to Hokkan, my feelings for you grew into close friendship, and as I spent more

and more time with you, I've realized that something inside me changed." Smiling he approached her, "Miaka, during the storm, where you,

Tamahome, and I were sheltered in the fishing cave. That time, I really did mean to play around with you by pretending to kiss you," he

paused as he went to hold her chin in his hand, "Until I looked into your eyes…" he said, while turning her face closer to his. "At that

moment I felt something that I never felt before and I knew that you had something to do with it. At Hokkan Koku in the restaurant, Tasuki

and Tamahome's comment angered me because they bluntly stated that I was too prissy to protect you, and so I cut my sister's hair, then

later, I started to carry feelings for you as a man," he confessed then with a pained expression he continued. "When you were attacked by

Ashitare, my heart stopped, That day I felt like protecting you, even risk my life to save you… That was the day I confessed to myself that I

was in love with you…" And from then on no one… other than Tamahome knows, that I've been carrying feelings for you…" Nuriko's

eyes darkened as he gazed into Miaka's hazel eyes. "Until…just now," he whispered as he closed the gap between them, and gently placed

his lips upon hers.

* * *

Miaka's whole world just seemed to stop when she felt his lips touch hers, shocked over the confession, Miaka just stood there, her face 

crimson as he continued to kiss her. Feeling his kisses on her lips she felt something touch deep within her. She slowly felt lulled into

accepting his kiss as her heart kept beating loudly, closing her eyes she responded to him.

Nuriko felt his heart leap when he felt Miaka respond to his kiss. Suddenly feeling an uncontrollable sense of bliss within his heart, he

concentrated his whole feelings into his kiss. His hand cupped her face as he caressed her cheek, pulling her closer he deepened his kiss. In

his mind he felt so complete, so at peace, he felt like he had just died, and went to the heavens.

* * *

Outside Miaka's door Tasuki heard every word his friend and now competition confessed towards Miaka. Rage and jealousy flowed in him 

as he turned away to cool his thoughts. _'Heika, and Nuriko…I won't lose to you…'_ he said to himself as he rounded the corner and out of

sight.

* * *

Walking back to his room he was met by Tasuki. "Tasuki-chan, what are you doing here?" Nuriko asked. Tasuki controlling his anger 

towards his friend, only smirked in distaste, "Nuriko I was actually about to ask you, WHERE you were," he stated his eyes unreadable.

"Oh, I was just going for a wal…" Tasuki then harshly laughed. "Nuriko, do you find me that stupid, I know where you JUST came from

you #$#$#$ traitor…" Tasuki cut him off. Nuriko realizing what must've happened turned to Tasuki, "Tasuki…I know that you are upset

about me lying about where I was… and I know that I've told you that I decided to remain ONLY friends with Miaka…" he started, only

to be cut off with Tasuki. "Heh, I knew that you couldn't just leave things the way they were…" Tasuki smirked. "It'll $#$#$# suck that I

have to go against both you and Heika," Tasuki then grinned, "But then again, this will become more interesting, now that you are back in,"

he smugly said as he looked into his friends eyes. "Nuriko, as Heika said, we are now just men. And I'll be damned if I step aside for both

you and Heika," he smirked challengingly. "Tasuki…" Nuriko started, then with an understanding smile, "Thanks for understanding Tasuki,

but know that I won't give her up," he smirked back. Before heading back to his room Tasuki stopped, "Nuriko, just one more thing…" he

paused then seeing Nuriko turn he punched him hard. Nuriko stumbled back. Holding his now reddened cheek he smirked. "I guess I

deserve that," he smiled. Tasuki then with a determined smile turned around and walked back to his chambers.

* * *

Royal Rumble... Literally, so after Amiboshi was turned down our three bachelors are at daggers end, as they try to win Miaka's heart. Now I wonder how Hotohori-sama is taking the challenge?

Lets go find out!

Now On with the Next Scene!


	22. Brothers, Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: ….Peanuts! I hate them! Now, On with the Show!

**Brothers, Heart to Heart: **

Miaka stared after Nuriko's retreating back, as she remembered her kiss with him.

"_Until…just now…" he closed his eyes and kissed me,_ Miaka blushing again, felt like her love life just shouldn't be so active after

Tamahome's death. Closing her eyes she thought of him… _'Tamahome…Nuriko…kissed me…'_

* * *

Walking into the room she was dazzled by the beauty of her room, turning to thank him, but stopped, when she saw the longing backward 

glances towards Miaka's direction. Yui smiled, _ 'Miaka… I now know at least two people in love with you…'_ she thought as she

thanked Hotohori for her chambers. Smiling she waved good night, then caught Suboshi watching her. "Yui-sama good night," he said as he

turned to enter his chambers. Suddenly feeling a tug on his shirt, he stopped. Before he could fully turn around, Yui placed a small peck on

Suboshi's cheek. His face red from embarassement and shock, he quickly turned and left. Yui smiling after him thought to herself, _'Suboshi,_

_ thank you… for being there for me, and...'_ she stopped her thoughts. Covering up her yawn with her hand, she went into her chambers

to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, returning to his chambers he held his cheek in his hand as he remembered her kiss. Turning slightly pink he rounded the corner 

to hear Amiboshi playing his flute on the railings of the balcony.

Seeing his red faced brother Amiboshi had to laugh, he knew exactly what was happening to his brother and it amused him terribly. "Good

evening brother," Amiboshi greeted as he saw Suboshi's reaction. "Niisan… ummm have you ever…" Suboshi stuttered not knowing how

to ask his question until, "Hai Suboshi…in fact for a good amount of time I was in love with Miaka-san… I still am in love with her…,"

Amiboshi answered, amused at his twin's blush darkening his face. His face now crimson, "Niisan!" He blushed, surprised at his brother's

answer. "Its alright Suboshi, you can tell me… you are in love with Yui-sama," Amiboshi smiled. "Niisan, what am I suppose to do?"

Suboshi asked. "Have you confessed to her yet?" Amiboshi asked while watching his twin turn purple from embarrassment. "Of course I

have Niisan!" Suboshi responded hotly. "Then… I guess you either continue to pursue her or stay friends with her," he calmly suggested as

he placed his flute in his shirt. "Niisan… how did you tell Miaka-sama?" Suboshi asked, curiosity written all over his face. Smiling Amiboshi

closed his eyes in remembrance, "I kissed her… then told her." Suboshi was appalled. "Niisan! You kissed Miaka-sama without her

permission!" he exclaimed. "When it comes to the matter of the heart Suboshi, you tell the person in anyway, shape or form," he paused. "I

couldn't tell Miaka-san my feelings so openly so I kissed her, then told her. But… she gently turned me down." His eyes saddened a bit but

smiled, "So instead I remained by her side… as her friend, " he finished. "Niisan… I'm sorry…" Suboshi started to say, but was stopped

by his twin. "As much as I love her, I wish for her happiness the most," he turned to face his brother, "And I won't regret a thing…" He

smiled. "Someday… you'll find the right woman for you brother," Suboshi finally said as he turned in for the night. Amiboshi doing the

same.

_

* * *

Walking up the snowy mountain, he felt like déjà vu as he climbed up the ghostly snow covered face of the mountain. Arriving at _

_the top he saw Tamahome's grave, "Nuriko…" he heard the wind call to him. Looking around he saw no one but himself there. _

_"Nuriko…" the wind whispered to him. Near his grave, he saw… "Tamahome!" Nuriko gasped, as he approached the apparition.  
_

_"Nuriko…It's nice to finally see you…" Tamahome said in a calm voice, echoed by the wind. "Tamahome…I wasn't in time to _

_save you!" Nuriko cried. "Nuriko… it couldn't be helped," he smiled. "Nuriko, thank you for saving Miaka's life, and thank you _

_for being there for her…" Tamahome finished as he looked at his brother. "Nuriko…I leave her in your care. Please…make her _

_happy," he paused and smiled. "And make her the world's happiest bride…now, goodbye for now my brother Nuriko…" Slowly _

_disappearing with the wind, he heard Tamahome's echoes, "Until we all reunite again, goodbye Nuriko…" Trying to grab the _

_wind he reached for the passing apparition, "TAMAHOME!"_

* * *

Waking up with a start he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Tamahome…" he said silently as he got up from his bed to stare out from his 

balcony. Realizing that it's already morning, he go up to dress. Staring into the mirror he fixed his collar shirt he smiled in remembrance,

_'Her lips felt so warm, and soft…"_ Nuriko sighed.

After taking one final look at his appearance he winked at himself, "I can't rid all of my sister's quirks," he said to himself as he went down

to the upper levels to wake Miaka.

* * *

Waking up Miaka stared into the eyes of, "Tasuki!" Miaka gasped as he grinned at her. "Morning Miaka! Feel like going into town with 

me?" Laughing at his wake up call she rose from her bed. "Tasuki, mind if I change first?" She asked shyly. "Oh yeah! S..ssorry Miaka!"

Turning himself right around he blushed, _'Wait a go genius!'_ he thought to himself. "Tasuki, I'm going to be for a while, so any chance you

could…" Tasuki turned to leave before she finished her sentence.

A few moments later, with the help of some servant girls, Miaka emerged from her room, in green silk layers, with black trimming, and clear

spotted flaps, all tied in place with a few yellow silk sashes. Her hair was fashioned on her head in two buns, decorated with silk yellow and

orange ribbons that cascaded to the side. Her lips painted rose pink, she as she stood there smiling at him, looking all in the world like a

goddess!

"Miaka…I'm not sure I can take you into town dressed like that…" Tasuki stuttered. "Its not that you don't look great in what you are

wearing but… we might attract A LOT of people…" he finished as he swallowed. "I'm sorry Tasuki, but the ladies just put this stuff on

me… I feel so funny in this…" she replied with a frown.

Alright Miaka, if you are sure, then we can still go, just… you can't leave my sight," he ordered, flashing a fanged smile at her. "Alright

agreed, Tasuki." Miaka gave in. Personally she felt like she was always baby-sat by some or all of her seishi she learned long ago to just

accept. Suddenly she had an idea! "Tasuki, could I invite Yui with me?" she begged. "Sure Miaka, the more the fun!" He gave her a toothy

grin. Happy that her request was permitted, she turned and dashed towards Yui.

* * *

"Go out to town?" Yui asked turning slightly to the side so that the servant girls had an easier time dressing her. "Yeah Yui, what do you 

say!" Miaka replied, excitement rising in her voice. "Miaka, wouldn't we cause sort of a crowd if we were to go out dressed like this?" Yui

asked as she looked at herself.

Looking in the mirror she was wrapped in beautiful purple silk robes, with flower petals. Her edging was blue with clear blue flaps that

slightly hid her legs that was held by dark purple sashes. Her hair was decorated in silver and blue beading, with a blue and silver, butterfly

clip to hold her hair in place. her lips painted light pink. "Yui, you look so pretty!" Miaka gushed. Looking at Miaka, "You look great too

Miaka, even though we all know whose better suited for this kind of stuff," Yui jokingly said. Miaka gave Yui an annoyed look. "You

should have an escort Yui," Miaka suggested. "Tasuki is going to be mine, so we'd all be safe, while were out there." Yui blushed, "I

suppose…' Her cheeks slightly brighter than before Miaka gave Yui a sly look. "Yui… is there a certain guy in your life? hmmm? Say…

Suboshi perhaps?" Miaka grinned, knowing that she hit the jackpot.

"Suboshi?" Yui called out to the hallway. Suboshi came in bowing, "Yui-sama, you summoned me?" Yui smiled, "You don't have to be so

formal to me Suboshi, just Yui is fine, and hai I was wondering if you would serve me as my escort for this afternoon's visit to town. Miaka

and Tasuki-kun invited us."

Suboshi bowing to Miaka, "Thank you Miaka-sama for the invitation…" Miaka had to laugh, "Suboshi-kun, you don't HAVE to be formal

to me, in fact I order that you not call me Miaka-sama but simply Miaka," Miaka replied. "I'm sorry Miaka-sa…. Miaka-san."

Yui giggled, "Suboshi that also goes for me as well… I always feel so embarrassed that you call me Yui-sama. I also insist that you call me

Yui." Suboshi lowering his eyes to the ground, "Hai.. Yui…"

* * *

So this is a different setting isn't it? Suboshi finally learned to call Yui, YUI instead of Yui-sama. So yes theres some Yui/Suboshi moments, along with Tasuki/Miaka moments, but wait... wheres everyone else?

Lets go find Out!

Now On with the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	23. Two's Company, Four's A Crowd, Five's

Disclaimer: Its like running a one legged race in an ass kicking contest… Now, On with the Show!

**Two's Company, Four's a Crowd, Five…:**

Waiting at the courtyard, Tasuki begins tapping his foot impatiently. Seeing no sign of either Miaka or her friend Yui he let out an annoyed

sigh of frustration. "Oi! Miaka! Seiryuu chick! Hurry up will ya!" He finally yelled out. Nuriko having reached Miaka's room was about to

open the door until he heard a fog horn voice bellow in the courtyard. Sighting at the bandit's loudness, he went down to investigate.

"Tasuki-chan you are too damn loud!" Nuriko stated, as he walked over to Tasuki's side. "Heh, can't help it if Miaka and that Seiryuu

chick keep making me wait down here, while they're up there doing god knows what!" Tasuki finished with annoyance.

"I don't understand women! And I never will!" Tasuki said as he ran his hands over his hair. "Loosing patience this morning aren't we,

Tasuki-chan." Nuriko chimed in, enraging the bandit even more. Looking over at Tasuki his brow arched, "So why are you waiting for

Miaka and Yui?" Tasuki then smirked, "We're heading to town… well suppose to be in town anyways…" he sighed. Nuriko just sweat

dropped, as he scratched his head, "Tasuki, you do know that girls take a very long time dressing, right?" He looked at Tasuki. Pointing his

finger up in a matter of fact kind of way continued. "And the worst possible thing a man could do is yell at them for being late," Nuriko

finished.

"TASUKI! Stop being so impatient, we'll be down as soon as Yui finish dressing!" Miaka's voiced echoed into the courtyard. Smirking

Nuriko turned to Tasuki in a 'I told you so' look on his face. "If you say one more word Girly Boy I swear…" he started to warn, but

Nuriko just fluttered his eye lashes, "But Tasuki-chan, I didn't say anything," he smiled innocently. Knowing exactly what happens next,

Nuriko prepares himself for another brawl with the bandit. After Tasuki's famous line of curses and a gay joke to him, he 'accidently'

pushed him into the wall. "Oopsie, I guess I just don't know my own strength." He said embarrassed.

* * *

As the three came closer to the courtyard, Yui and Suboshi both sweat-dropped as they once again see Tasuki at it again with Nuriko. 

Miaka holding her hand on her head, in annoyance, walk up to them. "Honestly you guys! If its not Tasuki and Tamahome its Nuriko and

Tasuki," she sighed. Tasuki finding a chance to get Nuriko back agreed. "Yeah, but maybe the reason he's so into me is cause he thinks

that I'm a hot…" Tasuki went flying into the wall again, this time a bit harder. "Oopsie! I did it again," he smiled. "I swear Nuriko, you and

Tasuki act more like kids than Yui and I," Miaka stated with a sweat drop. "Kid?" Nuriko raised his eyebrows as he noogied her head.

"Now lets see, I wonder who devours all the kingdom's food supplies, and runs off and gets herself into trouble whenever there's ANY hint

of food…. hmmmm" Nuriko teased. "Nuriko!" She ran after him, screaming and yelling as she did so. Yui, Suboshi, and Tasuki all sweat

dropped. "Miaka… you are no different…" Yui said embarrassed for her friend's actions. "I believe its fair to state that Miaka-san is as

more childish as anyone else," Suboshi finished with a sweat drop. "Yeh, Miaka is Miaka, and Nuriko is Nuriko…that's kinda how it

works around here." Tasuki stated with a fanged smile. "Then I guess they are perfect for each other," giggled Yui. Tasuki thought a

moment, "Yeah, I guess they are…" Tasuki agreed as he continued to watch them.

* * *

Later, the five of them all came back from town. "Nuriko…" Miaka said accusingly. "I don't think Hotohori is going to like the fact that you 

destroyed a side of the restaurant wall, " Miaka scolded a sweat dropping Nuriko. "Sorry Miaka, but you know… out of all fairness Tasuki

really shouldn't have…" Tasuki popping up between the two, " What! What do ya mean I #$#$#$ had anything to do with your #$#$#$

temper tantrums!" He finished waving his fan in a threatening manner. Sensing Miaka's distress at their arguments, Nuriko quietly took every

insult and gay jokes Tasuki was throwing at him.

While the three walked ahead, the two walking behind them had their own private conversations, which completely blanked out the three up

front.

"Yui…ccould I ask you a question?" Suboshi stuttered. "Hai Suboshi," she waited for him to continue. "Wwould you mind if…I were to

ask to… hold…your…hand?" Suboshi finished. Yui giggled, "You have my permission Suboshi," she smiled as she watched his eyes light

up. Suboshi trying to calm his nervousness suddenly felt her hand in his, "Suboshi…I'm not going to bite you…" She said as she smiled and

winked at him. Suboshi feeling happy as a clam remained silent as she weaved her arms around his.

* * *

Finally reaching the palace the two girls went up to change their attire, while Suboshi, Tasuki and Nuriko all hung out at the steps of the 

court yard. "Soo Suboshi… finding it comfortable here?" Nuriko gave him a wink. Suboshi still not used to Miaka's seishi only gave short

exact answers. "Hai, it is very peaceful in Konan Palace," he said seriously. Tasuki and Nuriko both sweat dropped at Suboshi's strict

answers, "Ya know Suboshi, though you did give us hell and all, you can speak yer mind around here." Tasuki droned. "I still find it strange

and almost comical that I'm here sitting with you on these steps talking to you like you've always been a friend of ours. But Tasuki is right,

feel free to relax while you are here. "Hai, Nuriko-san."

Nuriko sweat dropped again, _'The kid's layers are harder than a rock!'_ he sighed thinking to himself, _'I wish I can find the right _

_subject to rile him up a l…' _ Nuriko suddenly grinning mischievously sat closer to Suboshi with a wide smile on his face. "Soo Suboshi,

have ya kissed her yet?" Suboshi went red, "What!' he cried out as he turned beat red, from the interrogation. Smiling_ 'Got him!'_

Continuing his torture, "Soo Suboshi exactly what have you done with Yui-sama? Hmmmm?" Nuriko pressed on, cluing in Tasuki as Tasuki

joined in the fun. Grinning perversely, "So how far have you gone with Yui-sama, eh Suboshi! You dog!" Tasuki elbowed him. Suboshi

losing all control of his anger, "Nothing happened between …Yui and I… we we just held hands and …" Suboshi now scarlet, felt like

decking both seishi. "Anyways it's none of your business!" He yelled shoving Nuriko away. Having too much fun Tasuki continued, "Well

then I'll just have to get the juicy info myself!" Cupping his hands around his mouth, "Oi Yui, Suboshi won't tell me the juicy details so.."

Suboshi seeing red chased after Tasuki, flinging his ryuseisui harmlessly at Tasuki. "Shut up! shut up! You hentai skebe yarou!"

From up on the balcony Yui and Miaka both observed and laughed at Suboshi and Tasuki's fighting, "Well this is different from what I'm

used to," Miaka stated then both girls looked up and giggled at Suboshi's actions.

* * *

Looking out his balcony he could hear the distinctive ranting of Tasuki but couldn't quite define the other ranting so getting up from his chair 

he approached the balcony.

He smiled, "It feels so nice to be around my friends again." Looking down at them, he could clearly see Tasuki waving his tessen, and the

other… Suboshi, who chased Tasuki with an inactive ryuseisui. Softly laughing at the amusing sight, he headed down to the lower levels,

and into the court yard.

"Tasuki! Teme! Say that again !" He heard the boy yell. Holding in another laugh he came out into the steps where he met… Nuriko.

Hearing footsteps towards him, he sighed. _'Great…'_ feeling the tension radiating off his royal attire, Nuriko got up to leave. Hotohori

halted, seeing Nuriko getting up to leave he remained silent. Feeling the tension between Nuriko and himself he didn't want to cause a

scene. While still watching his retreating back Hotohori felt a slight pang of guilt and shame at his reactions towards that night. Making up his

mind Hotohori chased after Nuriko.

* * *

Nuriko turned to see if Hotohori was still standing where he was, and was surprised to find him chasing after him. '_Heh, how amusing, the _

_one time Hotohori-sama runs to me is the day I went straight.' _ He mused to himself as he stopped to allow Hotohori to catch up to

him.

Walking towards him, Hotohori saw Nuriko stop at the corner. Slowing his pace to a stop, "Nuriko…" he said calmly as he watched

Nuriko turn to face him. "Hai Hotohori-sama? How may I be of service?" Nuriko said calmly, raising his eyes to meet his eyes. Hotohori

cleared his throat began speaking. "Nuriko, I do not wish to continue our friendship in this manner," he confessed and continued. "I

apologize for my earlier actions upon you. I hope to have your forgiveness, for being so harsh," he finished as he made eye contact with him.

Nuriko stunned that Hotohori wishes forgiveness from him, that he only nodded. After a while he gave Hotohori a forgiving smile. "Hai

Hotohori-sama, I also must ask for your forgiveness for my actions," he replied, bowing at the young emperor. "No Nuriko, you do not

have to apologize for your actions towards Miaka," Hotohori smiled, then his tone serious, "However I am still not willing to surrender

without a fight, " he stated. Nuriko nodding, "Hai Hotohori-sama, I understand," Nuriko then smirked. Walking away from him he stopped,

then turning his head he gave him a challenging smile, " I also do not plan to surrender, Hotohori-sama." Seeing Hotohori nod in

understanding, Nuriko kept walking.

* * *

Hentai, Skebe yarou: You perverted bastard. 

Teme: Damn you, (Or a vulgar for of You.)

So... What did you think? Is the story getting less interesting or more interesting? I kind of toned down the fighting spirits for all three suitors since, we all know that violence isnt the answer... Especially if it comes to having Miaka pick her man. So... you all must be wondering what next?

Lets go find Out!

Now On to the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	24. Royal Courting, Curious Awakening

Disclaimer: My version of FY is soo much better than the Original! Don't you think 'Winks.' Now, On with the Show!

**Royal Courting, Curious Awakening:**

Waking up suddenly after another sleepless night, dreaming of Tamahome, Miaka wrapped her night robes tight against her as she quietly

made her way into the gardens.

In the peace and tranquility, Miaka could hear faint droplets of the nearby leaves. Observing the evening dew dripping off the leaves, she

went to sit at her favorite spot; the stone seat next to the pond where she dipped her toe in the cool depths, as she sighed in contentment.

She began braiding her hair to one side like Nuriko's hair, as she gazed lovingly at the pond's surface. _'Nuriko…'_ she thought, _'Lately I've _

_been thinking about Nuriko a lot' _ She finished braiding her hair as she looked for her yellow ribbon. "I know I brought it here with me,"

she said softly to herself. She began searching on the ground near the stone seat for any sign of the thin ribbon until she met royal robes.

Looking up from her current spot she looked into the warm eyes of…

* * *

As he turn to retire for the night, he went to his balcony to look upon the pale moon. For ages it has been a custom for him to just stand out 

and gaze into the glowing orb. As he stared at its beauty he saw something move across the courtyard. Squinting into the darkness, he

faintly could see a girl in her night attire dash into the gardens. Smiling he finished putting on his night time attire, then quietly he made his way

into the gardens.

* * *

Arriving at the gardens he saw Miaka sitting on the stone seat. Watching her he noticed that she was looking for something. He watched her 

crouch low to the ground and searched for some mysterious object. Curious with her actions he looked around as well, wondering what she

was looking for. Just then he spotted a yellow silk ribbon on the ground a few feet away from where she was searching. Grabbing his robes

he slowly walked towards the ribbon. Picking it up he looked at her confused expression. Suppressing a laugh, he walked towards her, until

she was within reach. He continued to watch her as she came closer to his lower robes. Looking curiously at her she stopped, Hotohori

then smiled and waited till Miaka looked up at him.

"Hotohori…what are you doing up?" She asked as she continued to glance around for her ribbon. Smiling Hotohori revealed within his

hand, the silk ribbon she was looking for. "Thank you Hotohori she smiled as she tied the ribbon to her braided hair. "Miaka, I was

wondering why you are here so late in the evening, " he responded. "I couldn't sleep Hotohori, I felt restless tonight," She lied; not wanting

him to be worried over her dreams of Tamahome. "Miaka are you feeling faint?" He asked, concern laced his voice as he led her to the

stone seat. "Here rest Miaka," he sat down along side of her as she thanked him. Continuing with his questions, "Have you ever felt yourself

weaken, or ill at any point after Suzaku's summoning?" Miaka thought back to when she first felt her strength weaken, but that was during

her first wish. Thinking further she remembers that she still has 2 wishes left.

Hotohori feeling her silent, "Miaka, would you like me to escort you back to your chambers?" He asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"No I'm fine Hotohori…." Turning to leave she was caught, in his embrace. "I insist…"he said softly in her ear. Blushing at the close

contact, she agreed as she held onto Hotohori's arm for support. Leading her up to her chambers, Hotohori felt her struggling to stay

awake. Concern filled his eyes as he slowly picked Miaka up bridal style and entered. Stopping at her bed he drew back the covers, then

gently lowering her into the comforts of her bed. Feeling her in his arms he switched positions as he sat on the foot of her bed, holding her to

him. Gazing at her sleeping form he felt that the world had stopped, capturing him in this moment with Miaka in his arms. His long hair

shaded his left eye as his hair fell neatly around him. Gazing at her once more he slowly captured her parted lips with his as he gently

caressed her face.

After a few sweet moments of caressing her face, he laid her back onto her bed and drew the covers around her. Dimming the lights he

departed the room, leaving one loving glance in her direction before returning to his chambers.

* * *

Getting up from his bed yawning, Nuriko got up and stretched. Listening to the birds sing he realized that it was still early in the morning. 

Feeling like he couldn't go back to sleep, Nuriko decided to walk to the gardens to wake himself up. Exiting his room he observed that

everyone was still in their rooms. 'Probably still sleeping,' he concluded as he saw that the sky was still fairly dark out. Suddenly he had an

idea and quickly went towards Miaka's chambers. _'Maybe now I can finally spend some alone time with her'_ he smiled as he slipped in,

shutting the door behind him. Creeping towards her he noticed that she was tossing and turning in her sleep. _'Must be dreaming about _

_Tamahome again,'_ he sighed as he watched Miaka continue to toss and turn. Lightly holding his hand on her forehead, he was relieved to

find that she wasn't getting a fever. Gently caressing her face he noticed that she had stopped tossing and turning. Smiling down at her he

put his upper body on the side of her bed, while his lower half rested comfortable on the floor. Nuriko's eyes started to droop as he listened

to Miaka's steady heart beat.

* * *

Miaka slowly stirred as she started to flutter her eyes open, then opened her eyes wide as she was staring into the sleeping face of 

…"Nuriko…" she said softly. Still laying with his eyes closed she began to relax. Slowly looking over his new features she felt her hand play

with his hair. Looking at him, he looked so much more masculine than when she first met him. Remembering certain times speaking with him,

she noticed that his voice became deeper. Remembering the time on the fishing rock, she blushed at the memory of his first attempt in a kiss;

_even if it was a joke, _she thought to herself. Then she thought back to his real kiss with her...

* * *

Feeling someone combing his hair, he opened his eyes to see Miaka deep in thought while she continued to run her fingers through his hair. 

Finding her actions extremely attractive, he placed his hand on hers. Snapping her out of her thoughts she stared into his eyes. "Nu..ri.."

Miaka began but was cut off by his finger over her lips as he leaned towards her. Slowly removing his finger from her lips, he continued

gazing into her eyes. Miaka began to blush from his gaze, suddenly his eyes grew darker. Not waiting for another second, Nuriko closed the

space between them as he felt her soft lips, capturing them as he closed his eyes. Miaka felt like time had stopped as she leaned further into

his kiss. Nuriko held Miaka's small form as he found himself on top of her. He began to deepen his kiss as he held her hand in his,

continuing further Nuriko left her lips and trailed down her neck to her collarbone, nuzzling her neck he returned to her lips. His eyes still

closed he whispers in her ear...

* * *

OMG say it isn't so! What did he say to her? So two kisses... in this chapter. So tell me... Which kiss do you prefer? Nah just yanking yah, but now the balls are all on Nuriko's court right? Right? What do you mean theres more? well if you really wanna know... then...

Lets go find Out!

Now On with the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!  



	25. RECAPS

Ok so heres a quick recap in everything that's been going on in this story.

Miaka lost Tamahome

Miaka gained, Amiboshi and Suboshi

Miaka gained, Yui

Miaka also gained unexpected suitors

Nuriko Realizes his deep love for Miaka

Hotohori still wants Miaka

Yui starts to develop feelings for Suboshi

Suboshi is in love with Yui

Amiboshi gets turned down.

Tasuki after a while, starts falling for Miaka

The Gang is all happy go lucky causes theres no evil to worry about

Nakago and Soi…. ummm I don't know what to do with that

And most importantly… WTF should I do with Suzaku that is currently residing in Miaka

From this point on, I have no idea how to patch all this up, in a nice clean swoop, so … Please IN ALL HONESTY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS FIC SO FAR. HAS IT GOTTEN BETTER, GREAT, …WORSE,. I don't know!

So please help me write this better.


	26. Bandit's Passion

Disclaimer: Rekka...Shieen! Now, On with the Show!**  
**

**Bandit's Passion:**

In the warmth of his blankets Tasuki rolled around in his sleep, '_Walking into his room he _

_sees Miaka sitting on his bed. "Miaka, what's wrong?" Miaka looked up from her _

_sobbing to see Tasuki running over to her. "Tasuki…I feel so lonely here…" She  
_

_replied, her tear stained face staring up into his amber orbs. "Miaka…" he held her _

_from behind, "Miaka…don't cry," Tasuki whispered in her hear. "I hate seeing you _

_crying…" he breathed, as he buried his nose in her hair. "Miaka…you're not alone _

_here…I'm here…" he said as he kissed her neck, "I'll always be here for you…" he _

_said as he turned her around to face him. Wiping her tears with his hand, he cupped _

_her face, "Miaka…I'm in love with you," he said as he stared into her eyes. Slowly _

_leaning in he felt his amber orbs darken, focusing only on Miaka… "Miaka…"_

"TASUKI-CHAN!" A loud voice boomed above him. Startled awake he met the one and

only… "NURIKO damn you!" Tasuki yelled as he glared at his friend, silently accusing him

of stopping his kiss with Miaka, he got out of bed. "Dammit Nuriko, don't ever do that," he

ruffled his hair as he turned to see the balcony. Walking up, he felt the warm sun's rays on

his bare chest. "Oi, is it that late in the morning?" He turned to ask, but then felt an arm wrap

around his head pulling him down, "You lazy ass, everyone finished breakfast already and

pretty much gone off somewhere, while I had the unfortunate chore of waking your lazy ass

out of bed," Nuriko finished. A hint of annoyance in his voice. Grinning evilly, he slit his eyes

into cat's eyes leaning in closer he continued holding down his friend, "Were you having wet

dreams Tasuki-chan? Hmmmmm?" Nuriko's eyes glinted. Seeing his friend's face flush red,

he hit the jackpot. "Oh, Tasuki-chan you are so silly…" Nuriko held up his hand over his

head in mock shame, "You were having wet dreams of Miaka this late in the morning?"

Tasuki growled as he struggled free from Nuriko's grasp, "SHUT UP! You #$#$#$ girly

boy! You should just #$#$# #$$$$#$#!" Tasuki ranted. Nuriko stuck one finger in his ears,

blocking Tasuki's ranting, while nodding his head in bored interest, "Hai, hai…" walking off

he turned for the door. "Better luck next time flame boy," he winked, exiting door.

* * *

Heading down to the lower grounds, Tasuki felt bored with the life that he was living. 

Reaching the courtyard he could hear Miaka's voice. "Yui! I did not!" He heard her yell

loudly. Chuckling at her outburst, he watched the other members of his group and the two

Seiryuu seishi. _'I wonder how the gangs doing up at Mt. Reikaku,' _ he wondered. Seeing

Chiriko read some scrolls he had with Hotohori, he felt respect for the kid as he

remembered his days as a kid. _'Damn what a nightmare!'_ he thought loudly while

remembering his time with his mother and sisters. Then he remembered the Reikaku bandits,

where he became Genrou, the leader of the gang where he found so many risks, and

adventures. Smiling at the memory, he watched Hotohori sign more papers; every so often

looking up to discuss government issues with the young boy. _'Heika…how do you live like _

_this? Day in and day out, surrounded by staffs that wait on you hand and foot, while _

_you sit there signing, reading documents all day long!'_ He asked himself .

* * *

Just as he was about to head over to Nuriko, Yui, Suboshi, Amiboshi, and Miaka he saw 

Chichiri in his traveling wear! _'Now where's he going?' _ He wondered; changing directions

from Miaka to Chichiri. "Oi Chichiri, where ya headed?" Chichiri looked over to see Tasuki.

Judging by his messy hair, and frequent yawning, the bandit just got up. "Morning Tasuki no

da," he said cheerfully. "I'm going to travel for a while no da, I'm used to traveling, so

staying at the palace isn't really my thing no da," Chichiri replied. Looking at him curiously,

"How long ya plan to be out?" Tasuki asked. "Maybe a few weeks or months no da," he

replied, "But I'll make sure to check in every once in a while no da." He finished as he

started walking to the outer gates.

Tasuki watched his retreating form as he felt a slight twinge of envy, over his friend's

departure. "Maybe it's time for me to see what the guys are up to…" he suddenly smiled,

then turning back to Miaka he decided that he would be leaving for Mt. Reikaku tonight.

"Oi, Miaka… could I maybe have a word with ya?" Tasuki blushed as he stopped in front

of her. "Sure Tasuki," smiling she got up from where she was seated and followed after

Tasuki. They walked to the garden and were about to cross the bridge.

* * *

Suddenly Tasuki stopped at the bridge; leaning forward, "Miaka, I've been thinking… Are 

ya bored here by now? I mean the palace is great, with good food and service, but… do ya

feel like going out and do stuff?" He questioned, still looking over the railing. Miaka

shrugged, "I guess its not as exciting as it was last few months but, there's no more war now.

No villages getting destroyed, no children parentless…" Miaka replied.

Looking over at her, she was back in her own clothes. Smiling he thought, 'I prefer her in

these clothes better.' Miaka looked at Tasuki in wonderment, '_I wonder what he's _

_thinking about?' _she thought. A couple moments later Tasuki cleared his throat again.

"Miaka… feel like going to Mt. Reikaku to see the guys and Koji?" He asked suggestively.

"I've been meaning to go fer a while, since I haven't heard from them since you found me,"

he finished. "SURE TASUKI!" Miaka exclaimed, surprising Tasuki in the process. "What

the hell was that for?" Tasuki sweat dropped, "Cause I was starting to get bored here too,"

Miaka winked.

Unknown to her, inside he was screaming up and down screaming 'YO SHA!'

Finishing his inner parade with himself, "Yo sha, then when do ya wanna head out?" He

exclaimed, joy flooding him at the thought of him and Miaka together while being able to

hang with his gang and Koji. "Whenever you head out I guess," Miaka replied then hesitantly

in a shy voice, "Ta..Tasuki?" Miaka gulped. "Would you mind If Suboshi and Yui came

along? I'm sure that they are bored too…" Tasuki still cheerfully smiling, "Sure Miaka! The

more the fun!" While inside…_ 'Damn! Meh that's fine, that Yui chick will be with _

_Suboshi half the time,' _ he thought to himself. Then suddenly curious, "Who else did ya

have in mind Miaka?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't, "Well if Amiboshi is going back to

Sairou with Mitsukake, and Hotohori is here at court and Chichiri isn't here to take

Hotohori's place, we should also take Nuriko along!" Miaka suggested. Again Tasuki just

smiled and agreed with her, while in the inside… _'GOD DAMMIT! If Nuriko is there every_

_ single step, I know that he's gonna hog her!' _ Finishing his frustrated thoughts, he and

Miaka went back to tell the group the GOOD NEWS…

While he looked on Miaka and Yui's conversation, he looked over at Nuriko who was

staring curiously at him. Shaking off his frustrations, he gave him a challenging smirk. _'Looks _

_like Nuriko and I'll be duking it out… but at least I don't have to fight with a #$#$#$ _

_emperor…'_

_

* * *

_

Ooo suddenly Tasuki is stepping up to the plate in the game of love; strange how the show is called mysterious games 'Wink.' Sooo what is gonna happen with the five on their way to Mt. Reikaku?

Lets go find Out!

Now On to the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	27. Mt Reikaku, Stoking Flames

Disclaimer: "Kon kon donata ya? shinyo no Kouji ya. oh soya? Ja ohiri kamahen. Arigatou..." Now, On with the Show!**  
**

**Mt. Reikaku, Stoking Flames:**

'_Now what is he up to?'_ He wondered while staring at Tasuki in suspicion. Knowing full well that whatever Tasuki was planning _it had _

_something to do with spending some alone time with Miaka,_ he bristled at the thought. _'So Tasuki-chan's finally going to make his _

_move is he…' _ Hearing his name being called he quickly snuffed out what he was thinking. "Nuriko, Yui, Suboshi, Tasuki and I are going to

Mt. Reikaku tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to join us," she asked cheerfully. He glanced over in Tasuki's direction smirking,

'_Heh, Tasuki, I bet you're just real thrilled that I'm going alon_g,' he thought as he saw Tasuki glaring at him. Giving him a mock salute

in his direction Nuriko smiled. _'Alright Tasuki, if that's the way that you're playing, then fine by me,' _his inner voice answered the

bandit's glare then turning back towards his chambers he left to pack.

* * *

Watching his beloved miko from his study, he watched enviously. He also wished to leave his duties to spend time with them and to have 

alone time with Miaka, but as emperor, he was forced to stay behind…as always, while the others have wonderful adventures together.

_'Miaka, I wish to be able to go with you…'_ he thought as he watched Nuriko leave to his chambers. '_Nuriko,'_ he sighed in defeat, '_If _

_you are going along with Miaka then perhaps I should just…'_ closing his eyes in defeat he felt himself sinking into depression. '_Again _

_am I chasing after a dream?' _ Silently cursing his position in life, he heard soft knocking at his door. "You may enter," he answered, while

hiding his depression. entering the study he saw… "Nuriko?"

"Good afternoon Heika-sama, I am called Houki," she smiled and bowed. "I have brought you some tea and some fruits," she calmly said.

Hotohori stared at her, her violet locks, and graceful form looked a lot like Nuriko's, but a softer smile, and different eyes, her voice was

kind and gentle. After examining the girl, he smiled. "Thank you, Lady Houki."

* * *

In the courtyard three horses were waiting for their riders as Tasuki saddled one of them. Hearing the others arriving with a few of their 

things they had packed, Tasuki looked towards Miaka but raised his brow in annoyance when he saw Nuriko joking around with her.

Trailing behind them was Hotohori. "Please be careful on your way to Mt. Reikaku everyone. I shall pray for all of your safe return.," he

finished. Looking up at Miaka he gave her a quick embrace before letting her go to the horses. "So how are we going to do this?" Yui

asked, noticing that there's only three horses and five of them. "If you'd like Yui…you may ride with me," Suboshi suggested shyly. "Thank

you Suboshi, I'd like that," she smiled. Helping her get up the horse, Suboshi reached for her hand. Looking away from the couple Tasuki

without a second to spare, "Miaka you can ride with me if ya want," he flashed her a fanged smile. "Sure, Tasuki!" She replied. Nuriko

feeling annoyed of Tasuki's quick reactions got on the last horse. Turning to watch Miaka be pulled on to the horses back, he saw Tasuki

smirk victoriously. '_We'll see who gets the last laugh Tasuki-chan,'_ he thought darkly as he pulled up to where Hotohori was standing.

Although he had an understanding with Hotohori they were still silently fighting for Miaka's heart. "We will contact you by letter,

Hotohori-sama when we arrive in Mt. Reikaku," he reassured him as he flashed him a confident smile towards him.

Nodding in approvable and understanding, Hotohori waved goodbye to his friends and beloved. As the horses ran off with their riders,

inside he prayed, '_Nuriko, keep her safe…'_

* * *

Feeling a warm hand holding her, she woke up to the comforting arms of…"Suboshi..?" Yui asked sleepily. "Yui, did you sleep well?" He 

asked, his voice taking on a calm gentler tone . "I must've fallen asleep," she said as she rubbed the sleep for her eyes. "Yui rest assure we

are almost there I believe," he finished while holding her as he controlled the horse's pace.

Riding along in the back, his eyes were growing heavier with each pace. Forcing himself awake again he looked to the front to see Miaka

starting to drift off as well. _'Damn you Tasuki, had you been a smart ass like you always do, I'd be holding Miaka while she rested,' _

he thought enviously as he continued to watch Miaka's bobbing head, until she laid her head on Tasuki's back. Frowning he turned his eyes

from them and concentrated on what deliciously torturous things he would be doing to the bandit, and so finding pleasure in his envious,

violent thoughts, he rode on into the night.

Feeling her head rest on his back, Tasuki felt warm. Smiling to himself he continued to watch the trail up the mountain thinking, _'Man _

_wouldn't Kouji be surprised. Man…I hope the place isn't a total pig stine.'_ Tasuki looked behind him to see that Yui was fast asleep in

Suboshi's arms, and Nuriko looked like he could cut glass with his stares. '_Heh, I got the last laugh, Girly boy, '_ he inwardly said as he

flashed Nuriko a bandit's smile, victory and triumph written all over his face.

* * *

Mt. Reikaku: 

As the group got nearer to the hideout, they saw the dim lights, shining through the trees. Seeing the cliffs of the mountain, He already felt

like he was home. finally reaching the threshold of his stronghold he picked up the pace of his horse.

Waking up from her sleep Miaka, looked up to see the stronghold walls. Brightening up she held on to Tasuki tightly as he went further up

the trail.

"Yui-sama…" he shook the girl in his arms gently. The girl opened her eyes, "Suboshi?" She stirred awake. "We have arrived Yui-sama,"

he smiled as he slowed his horse to a stop. "Suboshi, I've told you many times… Yui is fine," she yawned while rubbing the sleep from her

eyes. "Yui…from here on there will be bandits and thieves out here, but please rest assure," Suboshi paused. "I will protect you from

them," he held her protectively. After briefing Yui about the whereabouts of their current location, Suboshi jumped off the horse and held his

hand out to Yui. Yui slowly swung her legs over to the side then, closing her eyes jumped into Suboshi's strong arms, letting her safely on

the ground. Patting softly behind them, Nuriko stopped his horse. Landing swiftly on the ground, he dusting off his clothes, '_Well this place _

_sure brings back memories,' _Nuriko thought as he remembered the bandits mistaken himself and Hotohori of being women. Looking over

to the couple he held the reins to the horse and approached the gates to the stronghold.

Running up to the gates he knocked loudly on the door, then shortly after doing so he heard someone knocking the other side of the door,

"kon kon who is this?" Grinning widely, "Kouji!" he shouted. "It's his buddy Genrou back from service with Suzaku no miko. Oh really well

please do come in. With pleasure…" Opening the doors he saw Tasuki along with some new faces. "Genrou! How the hell ya been!" Kouji

nooged Tasuki. "Kouji, long time no see!" He responded as they both danced around.

Sweat dropping behind them was a tired Miaka, Yui, Nuriko, and Suboshi, who all stared dumbly at the unusual, 'Bandit Dance.'

After finishing their greetings, "Kouji, we're just visiting for a few weeks or so," he looked over to him, "You know just to change scenery,"

He smirked. "So you done calling Suzaku Genrou?" Kouji asked while looking at Miaka and the others. "Yeah, and now we just hang

around the palace, which was cool, cept boring. So I offered Miaka, and the others to come along with me for the ride." Tasuki finished; a

slight hint of disappointment could be heard in his voice by 'and the others…'

Giving his bud a nod, he walked up to Yui and Suboshi. "So Genrou…Whose the blonde babe?" Pointing to Yui, while Suboshi bristled at

the mention of HIS Yui-sama referred to as 'Babe.' Suboshi with a slight annoyance in his voice, "This lady is Yui-sama, Seiryuu no miko,

and I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to her as 'Babe.' And I am Suboshi, one of her seishi and escort." Kouji backed away a bit, sensing

some protectiveness in him over the girl he laughed, "Hey, hey I was only kidding around," then bowing, "Yui-san, on behalf of the Mt.

Reikaku bandits, I welcome you and your seishi," he finished with a grin. "Thank you Kouji-san," Yui answered. He laughed, "Nah no more

formalities, I'm just Kouji," he grinned. "Then I am just Yui," she turned to Suboshi who blushed. "Well its nice that your attitude hasn't

changed a bit," he heard someone say. Looking up he was met by…"O..okama?" He pointed as he watched him smirk. "Hey Genrou, you

brought the Suzaku chick and the Okama too huh?" Kouji pointed to the two. Nuriko feeling like he was getting real sick of people calling

him 'GAY' slammed Kouji into the wall. "Well I guess you haven't lost yer touch…" he said sliding down to the floor. "Oopsie, I just can't

seem to know my own strength," holding his hand up to his face in a feminine manner. " Ya look the different, but yer the same," Kouji

came back, next to Tasuki.

* * *

Ok so heres another chapter done. Sorry if im getting slow to update. It's become the hot season down here in Maine, so I'm trying to stay in shady areas with my laptop. So far I've managed to come up with a plot. So...Tasuki, Miaka, Nuriko, Suboshi, and Yui are finally up the mountain. I wonder what will happen?

Well let's go find Out!

Now On to the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	28. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Royal Rumble! And in this corner weighing…and in this corner…Now, On with the Show!

**Confrontations:**

As the festivities of the stronghold died down to a bare minimum, the bandits all laid unconscious in drunken stupor. "Bwahahaha! Kouji!

Ya #$#$#$ $#$# give me another!"

"Genrou! Yer #$#$#$ wasted man!" Kouji laughed out loud. Back and forth the voices echoed through the dining hall, littered with sake

bottles, left over meat and food on the floors, drunken men passed out, and the only ones up were two happy bandits.

* * *

Looking out from the cliff, the wind blew gently across their faces, the couple in the moon's light gazed towards the surroundings of the vast 

mountain side. "Yui-sama, are you cold?" He asked as he stood next to his miko. "No, the air is wonderfully refreshing tonight…and I have

you to keep me warm." She smiled as she looked at his face in peace. "Yui-sama…I enjoy spending time with you," Suboshi stuttered as a

blush made its way to his cheeks. Walking into his arms she looked at him, "I do too…Suboshi…I do too…"

After partying with the bandits, Tasuki and Kouji, Nuriko took Miaka to the spare bedroom while he thought, '_Miaka, you're hopeless. _

_You know that you couldn't take that much sake like you did,'_ he thought annoyed, then smiled. "Miaka, you are such an idiot…but

you are so cute that way," he whispered to her as he continued up the steps.

* * *

Reaching the last step, he found it hard to let her down on the spare bed. Miaka moved in her sleep as she turned her head towards 

Nuriko's chest. Hugging her close, he sat down on the bed with his back against the wall. Resting comfortably, he let Miaka's head rest on

his lap, while brushing her hair away from her face. Staring intensely at her sleeping form Nuriko felt so warm, '_I never thought that I _

_could…feel so much…'_ he said inwardly as his hand threaded her hair lovingly.

After a couple minutes of holding her and stroking her hair, Nuriko's eyes began to droop. Trying to fight the sleep that slowly overcame

him, he blinked his eyes several time to keep himself awake until finally sleep consuming his entire being. He succumbed to the surrounding

darkness of the room; feeling her warmth and her gentle heart beat, he shut his eyes, welcoming the darkness and sleep that came to him. .

After waking up next to the Kouji's drunken form, he once again knew that he passed out drunk. Getting himself up while holding his head

from his gigantic headache, he searched for Miaka. _'Damn, my #$#$#$ head…" _ He thought lamely as he went up the stairs towards his

room. Stopping at the adjacent door from his, he looked in to see whose resting there. Poking his head in just a bit he could faintly see

Nuriko sitting on the bed, asleep. Brushing it off like it was nothing, he entered his room and automatically collapsed on the bed; his head

still pounding he fell into a coma like sleep.

* * *

Feeling the sun shining on his face, he opened his eyes. At first gasping at the person on his lap, he thought back to the previous night and 

sighed. Relaxing his back towards the wall again, he watched Miaka's sleeping form. Staring at her lovingly, he began to caress her face

with his free hand. Sensing her movement shortly after doing so, he watched her open her eyes. Noticing her eyes glazed over a bit, he

knew that she must still be suffering a hangover from last night. Smiling he began tracing her jaw line with his finger, making her look up to

him. "Nuriko…" she paused. Holding her head from her obvious splitting headache. "Morning to you too," he said now with a hint of

annoyance. "Miiaka, do you remember what happened?" He raised his brow to her; trying to make it look angry. "I think I drank too

much," Miaka said shyly as she held her head. Looking down at her again, his frown melted into a gentle smile. "You are just so hopeless,

Miaka.." he stated, his voice soft.

* * *

Coming out of her stupor, Miaka found herself on Nuriko's lap. Shock overcame her as 

she stared into his eyes. Wondering why she was there she heard her answer, "Miaka, you passed out after your third drink and well,"

Nuriko blushed. "I carried you up here so that you could sleep, but…I kind of fell asleep too in the process." Miaka blushed, "Thanks…

Nuriko…" her voice barely whispering. "Miaka…are you worried about me, here?" Nuriko asked slyly, seeing the blush spread across her

face. "Nnno.. Nuriko, I just..just.." Miaka's face was like a tomato now and he found it so adorable. "Miaka…you don't need to be shy of

me…" he leaned closer to her, his nose almost touching hers. "Nu..Nuriko…" Miaka felt her heart quicken as she continued staring into his

eyes.

"Oi! Nuriko ya know where Mia…" Tasuki felt his color drain. On Nuriko's bed was Miaka! Feeling rage run through his entire being, "

Kono Yarou! Take yer #$#$#$ hands off her!" He screamed as he pointed the tessen in Nuriko's direction.

Miaka startled by the sudden scream, she turned to see Tasuki without his shirt, his face clouded in rage as he directed deadly glares in

Nuriko's direction. Her eyes widened; seeing the anger and hurt in his eyes, Miaka came between the two, "Tasuki please don't…" she

pleaded. His eyes saddened at her pleas, he slowly drew his tessen back. Nuriko looked back at Tasuki, knowing that at some point there

was going to be a brawl. "Nuriko…" his tone low, "Come to the woods…" Tasuki ordered, his bangs covering his eyes. Giving him a nod

of agreement, Tasuki turned and left the two.

"Nuriko…I'm sorry," she lowered her head in shame. Nuriko still staring off, "It's not your fault Miaka…" then turning to face her he held

her face in his hand, "I have to go…stay here Miaka," Nuriko ordered, then leaving the room, headed towards the woods.

Miaka stared after him as she held her chest, "Nuriko, Tasuki… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

In the woods: 

His tessen out of its scabbard, he waited anxiously for his former friend and rival. Anger and betrayal shown in his eyes. Remembering the

conversation he had with him in Sairou koku, he felt somewhat betrayed, but knew that he was going to confess to her anyways so he

forgave him for that… But today…he couldn't take the other's action lightly. Even if he wanted to forgive him he couldn't. Tasuki stared at

the ground as the wind swept through him. '_Nuriko…I won't be beaten down without a fight! Even if you are my friend…'_

Hearing the rustling of grass, Tasuki turned to see Nuriko. _'Heh, guess I have to give some credit,' _ he thought with a scoff. "Nuriko… "

He grinned. "Gotta give ya credit fer showin up, I figured ya ran," he mocked.

"Tasuki…I know that you are upset," Nuriko paused, "And I'm sorry that I hurt you…but I love Miaka, I love her as much as you do," he

replied with pain in his eyes. "Tasuki, is there any other way that we could settle this?" He asked hopefully.

"Heh, sorry Nuriko, there's no other option fer ya," Tasuki scoffed. "If ya really love Miaka as much as I do, then I'm not giving her up

without a fight," he replied.

Hardening his appearance, Nuriko nodded in understanding then got into his fighting stance. "Then Tasuki..." holding his arms up in

determination, "Koi!"

* * *

Kono yarou : You bastard.  
Koi: Come 

Ok this was pretty fun to write, since there hasnt been any type of violence yet, so i thought it would be a great thriller, and a really nice boost in the whole, 'Lets all gang up and try to steal Miaka's heart' game. So... who do you think will win? And do you think that Miaka is going to stay at the stronghold? Who knows!

Well then lets go find Out!

Now On to the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	29. Same Feelings, Same Strengths

Disclaimer: Sorry for

the late update, I'm sure this isn't that late considering I know that some stories don't update till like months or years later. hehe. but oh well, I've just suffered severe brain cramps, and I didnt know how I was going to make that whole fight scene look hot for both characters and make the victor come out victorious and the loser to come out honorable. So with that said hope you like my changes! Now on with the Show!**  
**

**Same Feelings, Same Strengths:**

The winds dying down, the two men stared down each other with fire in their eyes. The air grew tense with each in take of breath as the

atmosphere grew thick. Their surrounding trees encircling the two, a gust of wind disrupted the silence. "KOI!" He heard the other say as

he growled an answer. Taking out his weapon he sped towards the opponent, his fangs bared and his tessen held high,

"REKKA…SHIEEN!" He screamed out as he targeted the flames towards him. Nuriko rolled out of the flame's range, as he sped

towards the bandit. With his gauntlets ready, he ripped out the tree in the ground and dodged Tasuki's flames again, then quickly swung

the tree at the bandit, sending him flying into the air and on the ground on his back. The bandit quickly got off his feet as he charged and

landed a quick kick to his stomach, sending Nuriko flying. Hitting the ground, he rolled back up and dodged another flame attack.

"What's the matter Nuriko?" He mocked, while sending his flares towards Nuriko. "Can't do anything but duck and roll!" Tasuki laughed

harshly. "Ie Tasuki, I may not have a weapon or your speed," he huffed and smirked. "But I have patience and strength, to make up for

your attacks!" He stated confidently. "Heh, REKKA…SHIEEN!" Fire burst out of his tessen while he yelled, "Heh! Is that all you got

girly boy!" Leaping into the air, he dodged another flame attack, "Tasuki, if you don't concentrate your aim better," Nuriko landed on his

feet, disappeared. "You won't be able to stop me from attacking you," grabbing Tasuki's arm behind his back, he held him tight. "Nuriko!

Ya #$#$#$ FAG!" He yelled as he struggled to get out of Nuriko's grasp. Head butting Nuriko, he jumped out of his hold, forgetting his

tessen as well. "Dammit!" He cursed as he saw Nuriko fling the tessen high in the air, then watched it land somewhere away from his

reach. "Heh, I don't need the tessen to whip yer ass!" He smirked while wiping some blood off the corner of his mouth.

Rushing towards Nuriko he aimed a punch to his stomach, sending Nuriko flying backwards. Gasping for air from the blow, Nuriko

hardened his stance, as he prepared for Tasuki's attacks.

* * *

Holding her robes she rushed out of the stronghold. Her hair blowing in the wind, she quickened her pace, "I've got to stop them!" She

panicked, as she ran down flights of stairs then jumped the last three steps, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Picking herself up she

hurriedly dashed towards the secluded woods. '_Please…please let me get there in time!' _she chanted in her mind then disappeared into

the trees.

* * *

'_Heh, he's fast…who woulda thought?'_ He panted then continued to rush towards Nuriko with another flurry of fists and kicks. 

An inch from getting a blow to the head, he dodged the punch and landed a quick kick to Tasuki's gut, sending another groan to the

bandit, as he held on to his own bruised body. "Tasuki…" Nuriko held himself while panting, "You're… pretty tough…" Forcing his eyes

to focus, he straightened up with a groan as he wiped the trickle of blood in the corner of his lips. Leaping up he charged towards Tasuki

with an overhand blow, but just as he was about to hit, Tasuki swung around and dodged, landing his fist in Nuriko's chest, sending him

sliding backwards. Nuriko while panting held himself strong, as he nursed his new shoulder and now chest. Straightening his stance he

charged and threw his fist towards Tasuki. Feeling the fist connect to Tasuki's Jaw he withdrew then jumped away from the bandit.

Tasuki's balance was thrown a bit from the punch as he stumbled back, spitting out blood in the process. Sapping the last amount of

strength left in him, Nuriko braced himself. As he stood there wiping the blood from his head, he looked up to see Tasuki doing the same.

Both men equally exhausted, panted for air as they each struggled to stay conscious. "Nuriko…how ya holdin up?" He wheezed as he

held himself up.

"Not…bad…you…" he answered his eyes going in and out of focuses slightly. "Na… Nuriko…ya… really must… love her…to have the

balls to… go at it with me…" Tasuki smirked, his head trickled some blood. Wiping it off he continued, " I've…never given up on a

fight…unless it's… a loss to begin with… so if ya think ya kin…make…Miaka…happy…" he standing up straight through his strained

muscles he walked over to where Nuriko stood. Still in his fighting stance, Nuriko held his guard. Tasuki scoffed and laughed a bit while

stumbling towards him. He held his hand on Nuriko's shoulder and smiled. "Alright Nuriko, I give…" then smirking he breathed deep.

"But if ya ever…make her cry, I'm gonna kill ya!" Tasuki stated as he hung his head in defeat. Nuriko lowered his hands and put his own

hand on Tasuki's shoulder, "Hai…I will make her happy, as a vow for both you… and Tamahome…" he smiled. "I'm…sorry that we…

had to do this. And…I'm sorry that…" but was interrupted by his weak laughter, "Na Nuriko…ya don't hafta be sorry, if I'm not meant

ta be with her, than…I'm sure glad its you," Tasuki smiled, one eye still closed.

"TASUKI, NURIKO!" A scream was heard from the clearing, smiling at the voice he turned to Nuriko, "Guess that's our cue ta split," he

smirked. "Hai…you know, Miaka is going to have a fit that we fought and almost killed each other," Nuriko joked. "Heh, you maybe

strong Nuriko, but ya can never take down the all mighty Tasuki!" He smirked.

Leaving Nuriko in the clearing he met up with Miaka. He could tell that she's been worried sick and ran all the way from the stronghold.

"Heh Miaka, no sweat…we just had a few swings," Tasuki smirked. Turning to face her he embraced her, "Miaka…before I turn ya over

ta okama there…there's something ya gotta know…" and before she could say anything Tasuki sealed Miaka with a deep kiss. With her

eyes open wide from shock she froze as Tasuki kissed her. Tears coming to her eyes, she felt her world falling. Holding her tight against

him whispered, "Miaka…I love ya…and…I wish ya both luck, and be happy," then smiled while letting her go to limped back to the

stronghold.

* * *

Watching him leave she felt tears run down her cheeks, then turning back to watch Nuriko in his battered form, ran towards him. 

"Nuriko!" She cried as she crashed into him with a thud. Feeling his body weaken a bit he straightened his form disregarding the pain,

"Miaka, you never listen do you?" He smiled at her as he watched her tears spill in front of his eyes. "Miaka…I'm sorry that this

happened but, everything's alright now…" He smiled, "Tasuki and I just had some disputes, and so we kicked each other's asses to settle

them, "he said jokingly. Wrapping her arms around his battered form Miaka leaned against him, holding him for dear life.

Nuriko felt shock and overwhelming pleasure wash over him as she held him in place; embracing him, caring for him… with his strong arm

he held her to him. "Miaka… you might put me to death with your death grip," he joked as he smiled at her.

Looking up at him she could only stare at his battered form and his beautiful face, beaten and bruised. "Nuriko…I'm glad you are alright…I'm glad both of you are alright…" she cried. "Miaka, you are such a crybaby," wiping her tears he held her chin in his fingers.

Looking back at him she felt her tears continue to flow from her eyes. Gazing at those violet orbs she felt so safe, concern, care…love.

Feeling his heart almost jumping out of his chest from the closeness of her he leaned towards her. His eyes intense in her gaze she saw that

his eyes grew darker, serious…passionate. Feeling his face close to hers she closed her eyes.

Staring into her face he saw that her eyes begin to close and lean closer to his. Feeling the burning ache to claim her lips, he closed his

eyes and gently pressed his lips upon hers. Feeling his kiss she responded with her own, as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling

him closer to her.

The night's stars glittered above them as the gentle night air graced the two, surrounding them with the fresh scent of pine and flowers.

* * *

Ok, sorry like i said above, but i've had a few interests come up from my sick bay in bed... other fanfics. I should at least get some kind of vacation from writing this fic, so I decided to read a few of my fav pairings. But don't worry i'm back on the story. So my original play is to be able to go to at least 50 pages when im done but i dont know, what do you think? I honestly think that the world needs more Nuriko/Miaka pairings so i want to make this one good and long lasting for people to model off or to simply get more N/M fics. 

Well enough drabble so was the fight scene sexy? I tried if it wasn't that heart pounding. There was pretty much an all night fight fest with the two until they were pretty much in a bloody heap. They could still stand though since they ARE Suzaku Seishi. smiles So...Tell me what you think? And I wonder just what happened to Nakago and Soi, seriously, Nakago couldn't have given up his world dominations plans that easily right?

Well lets go find Out!

Now On with the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	30. Desperation to Dreams

Disclaimer: Writer's block! Now on with the Show!

**Desperation to Dreams: **

The night's stars glittered above them as the gentle night air graced the two, surrounding them with the fresh scent of pine and flowers.

Waking up to a warm body, she leaned towards the warmth until her eyes met his sleeping form. His bangs slightly covering his eyes, he

held on tighter to her. Her eyes relaxed at his gentle form as she gazed at his beauty. His long golden hair, spread out about his head as his

face buried itself deeper into the soft pillow, his bare chest rising slowly to his breathing; he held one muscled arm around her lovingly. The

sheets drawn about their lower halves as the cool night air blew in from the open window. Smiling at his protective hold on her, she rested

her head on his chest as she snuggled into his warmth. '_Nakago… Nakago…' _He heard a strange voice call him_. 'Nakago… You are _

_living a dream…you are a member of Seiryuu seishi… you must find Seiryuu no miko…'_

Snapping his eyes open he felt the heart beat of his lover. Calming his breathing, he relaxed into the pillow as he held her closer to him.

Watching her adjusting her head on his chest he smiled at her. Gazing at her lovely figure his eyes traveled to her well endowed chest, to her

open neck, to her jaw line, to her ruby red lips. He watched her snuggle more into him as her fuschia pink hair covers her eyes as her dark

lashes lightly fluttered her cheek. Gathering her in his arms he laid a kiss upon her head before closing his own.

* * *

That evening both Tasuki and Nuriko were receiving medical care from Yui and Miaka while Suboshi and Kouji looked on holding sake 

cups to their lips. After finished cleaning Tasuki's cuts, Yui began bandaging his arms. On the other side of her, Miaka was busy cleaning

the many cuts and bruises that Nuriko had. Wincing at the stinging sensation of the alcohol used to cleanse his cuts, Nuriko lowered his arm

to allow Miaka to finish cleansing his cuts on his upper arms and hands.

After a good time scrubbing and cleaning each wound both girls began wrapping their patient in bandages; hearing every once in a while a

yelp of protest. "Oi! Can't ya be gentler on me here! Ite!" Tasuki fussed as he winced again in pain. "Tasuki…you are such a wimp,"

Nuriko stated dully as he winced at his own cuts. "Yeah, like yer handling it well, Okama!" He fired back mockingly.

Giving in to his goading he leaned in and whispered in Yui's ear, "Hey Yui, Make sure you wrap his cuts tight!" Looking up from where he

sat, "Oi wat ya sayin ta her ya $#$#$#..." as he was about to insult him again, Yui ever so subtly tightened his wrappings. "Ahhhhh! That

hurt ya crazy…Ahhhhh! Ok ok I give! I hate women!" After finished wrapping his arm, yui continued to his torso, feeling him twitch as she

placed her hand to the bandages. After finishing her wrapping of Nuriko's torso, she grabbed a damp cloth and dabbed Nuriko's head

wound gently, earning a wince and a low groan of pain from her patient. "Don't worry you two, Yui and I are almost done," she announced

brightly as she continued dabbing alcohol on his head. After finishing her bandages, Yui also brought a damp cloth soaked in alcohol and

gently wiped the cut clean of dirt and blood, earning a wince of protest from the foul mouthed bandit.

While watching the two suffer the girls' care, Kouji and Suboshi smirked, "Man this is entertainment to the finest!" The blue haired bandit

grinned as he held his sake cup up in the air as he brought it down to his lips. "This is actually quite amusing to watch," Suboshi agreed as he

also filled his cup and watched his miko carefully tend to his friend's wounds.

* * *

Finally finished caring for the two seishi the bandits, Miaka's group and even the two mummified seishi joined in the festivities of the 

stronghold. "Oi Suboshi! Give me another!" Tasuki demanded as he held out an empty sake bottle in front of him. "Tasuki-san, perhaps you

should have some later," he reasoned while choosing his words carefully. "It would be best if you finished eating dinner first. You and

Nuriko-san must be hungry from your ummm fight." Taking the bandit's bottle he filled the glass with water, and handed him more food.

"Ah Suboshi ya damn yankee I'll be fine!" Tasuki laughed as he took a big chomp on a drumstick. Shaking his head Nuriko turned back to

his own plate, placing the food slowly into his mouth; chewing slowly so it doesn't move his jaw too much. "Nuriko are you feeling better

now?" Miaka asked as she looked towards the bandaged form of her purple haired seishi. "Hai I'm fine Miaka. Really! I'm just happy that

my face isn't scarred," he answered with a smile. Laughing at his response Miaka continued eating her food. "I love the food here! It's so

exotic!" Yui exclaimed happily as she munched on some fresh vegetables and held a bowl of rice in the other. Smiling at his miko's

expression Suboshi also turned to his plate as he ate silently but with gusto.

After finishing dinner the bandits broke out into song and dance, as some music performers began playing. Miaka clapped to the music as

she and Yui smiled and cheered. Tasuki after sobering up and finishing his dinner, grabbed a full bottle of sake and was now laughing

happily. Suboshi sat next toYui while smiling and talking with Nuriko, and Nuriko with his own sake cup held it as he watched the dancers

with a smile.

Half way into the night the fire began to die down as the laughter in the stronghold increased due to merrily drunk bandits dancing, and

hollering nonsense at each other as the music rang louder and louder into their ears. Tasuki suddenly stood up and hollered as he held up

some sake cups to his chest chanting, "Miaka's breast!" He continued as he held them up on his head, "Her dumplings!" Laughing he

danced around while he held a few empty sake flasks as wings, "Dragon fly!" Miaka, Yui, Nuriko, and Suboshi all sat there and burst out

laughing as Tasuki continued to make a fool of himself, while Kouji joined in his drunken dance with their famous 'Bandit's Dance' that sent

another wave of laughter into the stronghold. Giggling at Tasuki's drunken stupor Miaka finished her third drink of sake as she felt very light

headed and merry. Looking over to Yui she noticed Yui slightly red in the face as she downed her own cup, while Suboshi insisted that Yui

pace herself. Giggling at Yui's actions and Suboshi's husbandly care tactics, Miaka began tipping to the side as she laughed. Nuriko noticing

both girls' reactions to their sake hinted Suboshi in taking Yui to bed, while he lifted Miaka in his arms.

Tasuki noticing this decided to call it a night and followed after them, leaving Kouji to collapse on the sofa chair passed out.

* * *

Reaching the last steps to their rooms, Tasuki waved goodnight as he stumble into his room with a thud. Sweat dropping a bit, Suboshi and 

Nuriko both exchanged good night as they carried their mikos to their bed.

Arriving at the bed Suboshi gently lowered Yui into her bed, then kneeling he grabbed the covers and covered her form. Caressing her face

as he got ready to leave, he felt a tug on his arm. Looking down he saw a half opened eye looking up at him. "Suboshi, thank you for

carrying me to bed," she smiled as she held onto his hand. Smiling Suboshi kneeled in front of Yui to kiss her forehead goodnight, but was

suddenly pulled into Yui's tight embrace. "Suboshi, wanna keep me company tonight?" Yui asked sleepily as she fell deeper into sleep.

Blushing at her request, he was about to protest but found her sleeping. Smiling he climbed in and covered them with the sheets, holding her

close to him he joined her steady breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Laying her down on her bed he gently pulled the covers to her as he kneeled in front of her to kiss her goodnight. As he did so, he felt her 

arms encircle him as she pulled him into bed with her. "Nuriko, it's late… you should sleep," she smiled drowsily as she moved over for him

to climb in with her. Blushing Nuriko was about to protest but was stopped when Miaka's hands held his head for a kiss. Blushing a bit he

held her close as he kissed her softly, his eyes never leaving her closed eyes. Finally he eased himself next to her as he pulled the covers

over the both of them. Hugging her close to him he gave her a final kiss on her lips as he relaxed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a

smile.

* * *

Ok so finally I got some kind of lead with this story but like I said I type super fast I just need my brain to catch up on a few of my ideas. So... the brawl between friends is over, so where's the happy ending? What its not finished! There's still like 20 more chapters to go! Oh no what will my poor brain do! Well then... Lets see what I can come up with... 

So Lets go find Out!

Now On with the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


	31. Home Again, Empress Nuriko

Disclaimer: Haha 2 in a row! Now take them Apples! Now on with the Show!

**Home Again, Empress Nuriko:**

A month later the Suzaku no miko, seishi, and Seiryuu no miko mounted their horses as the flame haired bandit says his goodbyes, "Well

Kouji, it's been fun but we gotta head back. Yer in charge while I'm gone! Take care!" Tasuki waved to his best friend as he mounted his

horse and with a yell to the horse and a crack of his whip he flew ahead, leading the others down the mountain.

Feeling the wind sweep past her, she cried in excitement as she held on to Nuriko for dear life. Laughing with her he also felt contentment in

heading back to the palace. "Ne Nuriko, I wonder how Hotohori is?" Miaka said as she held onto him tighter as their speed increased. "I

don't know Miaka, but I think he's doing fine. In his letters it appears that everything is fine," he responded as he turned to smile at her.

Smiling back at him Miaka gave him a hug before turning around to look at Suboshi and Yui.

Like herself, Yui is having a ball just taking in the mountain air as it passed by her, as she held on to Suboshi tightly. Her blond hair blowing

in the wind she cried with excitement at their speed, "Suboshi! This feels so great!" She looked up at him playfully as she snuggled up to him

as she fell into his neck sighing and contentment. Suboshi also smiled as he felt the rush of wind blowing at him as he raced ahead of Miaka

and Nuriko. "Come on Nuriko-san! You're falling behind," he laughed as he sped his pace on his horse. With a glint in his playful eye he

began racing after Suboshi and Yui with a cry to the horse as he cracked his whip. The horse flew passed Suboshi and Yui as Miaka

cupped her hands around her mouth, "Hey Yui catch up if you can!" She giggled as both her and Nuriko ran passed them with glee.

"Nuriko, let's catch Tasuki!" Miaka suggested excitedly. Smirking, "Alright, Miaka hold on tight!" Cracking the whip flew towards Tasuki.

* * *

"Yeah! We're gonna catch you Tasuki!" Miaka hollered as she laughed in the wind. Nuriko just smiled as he continued to speed up his 

horse. "Gonna pass you Tasuki!" Nuriko yelled as his horse neighed. Tasuki turning around gave a fanged grin, "Heh, not a chance

Nuriko!" Then cracked his whip again, leaving Nuriko and Miaka to trail behind him. Having a glint of competitiveness in his eyes he

smirked, '_Alright Tasuki you're on!'_ he thought as he held his reigns tighter as his horse slowly but steadily caught up to Tasuki. As he

neared Tasuki something flew past him, staring at Yui and Suboshi's horse, he heard the miko shout, "Don't forget us Nuriko-kun and

Miaka!" She laughed as they headed towards Tasuki. "Nuriko we're dead last!" Miaka whined giving him a pouting face that made Nuriko

chuckle. "You are just too cute Miaka baka!" He said as he went off road and into the woods. "Nuriko…where are we…"

Looking back behind them Yui and Suboshi gasped, "Where did Miaka and Nuriko-kun go Suboshi?" Yui questioned him as he responded

with a confused look, then all of a sudden they heard a sharp whinny of a horse as they saw Miaka and Nuriko emerge from the forest.

"Hey! Miaka you cheater!" Yui laughed as she held on to Suboshi. "Bye Yui!" Miaka cried victoriously as they headed forward to Tasuki.

* * *

Finally reaching the Palace gates they slowed their horses down as they entered the gates and into the courtyard. Tasuki being first to enter 

then Nuriko and Miaka second and Yui and Suboshi last. Heeling his horse up as it whinnied Tasuki raised his fist in the air, "I am the king

of the Bandits and still the best damn horse rider of Konan Koku!" He cried victoriously as the others laughed. Jumping off his horse he

stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Man that was fun!" He stated as he looked over to the others. Nuriko and Suboshi were

both getting their miko off their horses when Hotohori entered the courtyard with a smile. "Welcome back to the palace," he greeted

warmly as he lead the tired, travel worn group into the palace with servants to assist them with their baggage. "So Tasuki, how were the

bandits?" Hotohori asked curiously as he turned towards Tasuki. "They were alright. Oh yeah by the way one of them wishes you well

Heika!" Tasuki grinned. Hotohori grimaced at the memory of the young bandit that fell in love with him when he was posing as a woman.

Sighing he regained his regal posture as he smiled and continued conversing with Miaka and the group.

* * *

During dinner the group exchanged greetings with Chiriko, Amiboshi, and Mitsukake who returned from their trip to Sairou Koku. 

"Amiboshi, how was your parents? I bet they missed you while you were gone." Miaka asked as she munched on her food. "Hai,

Miaka-san, my parents were ecstatic to see me back." Amiboshi smiled as he continued. "I pretty much helped them with chores and the

farm, while Mitsukake helped out the sick and injured villagers. I had a good visit. How was yours?" He asked as he sipped his glass. "Our

trip was fantastic! The bandits were so nice to us and there was lots of dancing and story telling, and singing, and eating, and hiking, it was

great!" Miaka said between bites. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself Miaka-san," he smiled then turning to Suboshi and Yui, "I hope you also

had a wonderful time there Yui-sama, Suboshi," he replied. "Hai Niisan, Yui-sama and I…had a great time to get to know the bandits and

our friends…" Suboshi responded with grin. Yui only nodded since she had food in her mouth. Laughing lightly Hotohori and Chiriko

exchanged looks and then standing up, "Everyone I'd like you to meet someone," Hotohori said with a smile as the doors opened wide. A

beautiful woman in rich robes gracefully approached the group and emperor. Staring at the woman everyone's mouth hung open until,

"Nuriko! Ya #$#$#$ Okama! Ya went and got hitched to Heika!" Tasuki screamed only to get clobbered by a giant fist connected to an

irritated Nuriko. "Wwait! If that's Nuriko, then who's…this?" Miaka asked as she stared at the mysterious Nuriko look alike. "Houki, I

see you took my advice! Way to go girl!" Nuriko ran up to hug her as she smiled. "Kourin-sama….ie Nuriko-sama…thank you," she

smiled warmly at her best friend as she looked towards the emperor and smiled. Returning her smile he held her in his embrace. "Wow!

Nuriko she looks just like you its scary!" Miaka squealed as she went to congratulate both Hotohori and Houki. "Thank you Miaka-sama,"

she bowed as she returned to Hotohori's side. "I'm happy that you found the woman of your dreams Hotohori," Miaka smiled as she went

up to hug him. Smiling he embraced her back as he accepted her blessings.

"Chiriko and I made great progress in up holding the peace in Konan," he smiled at the younger seishi as he returned the smile and a "Hai!"

"Well since we missed yer wedding, let's celebrate!" Tasuki hooted as he held a full sake bottle in the air as everyone in the room laughed

at his merry mood. As the bandit began to hoot and holler some more a mysterious pop was heard.

"Daaaaa!" A miniture squirrel looking man came popping up from thin air..."Chichiri! You're back!" Exclaimed Miaka as she and the

others ran up to greet their long time friend and seishi. Tasuki coming out of his drunken stupor looked over in fright, "Ahhhhh! Chichiri

where the hell did yo come from!" he watched squirrel turn in to Chichiri. "I've been everywhere no daa!" he said happily as he began

muching on a plate of food and sipping a cup of water. Sweat dropping but then laughing everyone welcomed him back to the palace.

* * *

Hey there! Finished my second Chapter actually my 31st chapter but you know what i mean. So the whole gang is back plus a new face in the happy group so what else is there? Where the hell is Nakago and Soi you ask...well... they are currently in lover's embrace...other then that they are currently MIA right now, but i'll find a place for them. So with that said well 

Lets go find out!

Now On with the Next Scene! Lights! Camera! Action!


End file.
